Run away
by Authors03
Summary: Waktumu dua bulan untuk menghilang dari jangkauan ku selama dua hari penuh. Jika kau berhasil, pernikahan kita batal. Jika tidak, kau harus menikah denganku./ melarikan diri? Bersembunyi? Sangat gampang. Deal. / Melarikan diri adalah kesepakatan. Ciuman adalah hukuman, bagian dari kesepakatan, kegagalan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Run away

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Run away by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Matahari masih saja bersembunyi dibalik awan, jam baru saja menunjuk pukul 16.01

Dimana suatu tempat di Konoha di depan rumah besar tengah dipenuhi banyaknya manusia disana. Rata-rata mereka adalah perempuan yang telah berdandan cantik dengan pakaian bagus mereka.

Menatap penuh harap tangan seorang lelaki yang tengah mengambil acak kertas-kertas didalam kotak yang mungkin adalah nama mereka.

Mata mereka semua tak lepas dari tangan yang masih mengabrik didalam kotak yang dipenuhi kertas-kertas itu. Semoga kertas berisi nama mereka lah yang terambil oleh tangan itu. Kesempatan tak akan datang dua kali..

...

Jantung semua manusia semakin berdebar kencang ketika tangan lelaki itu telah mengengam kertas yang ia dapat secara acak dan membuka kertas yang terlipat itu.

Deg deg..

"Hyuuga Hinata." gadis bersurai indigo diantara keramaian membelakkan matanya terkejut ketika namanya tersebut dengan alat bantu mic ditangan lelaki itu. Diantara banyaknya nama-nama gadis cantik dikotak itu, mengapa bisa-bisanya namanya yang lelaki itu dapatkan?

Jika bagi para gadis yang mendambakan namanya terpilih, ini adalah keberuntungan tapi bagi Hinata, ini sungguh kesialan. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

Bagaimana bisa? Dari semakin banyaknya gadis disini? Bagaimana bisa?

.

.

.

Flashback..

.

.

.

09.21

"Ayah, aku tak mau.." Hinata memelas pada ayah nya yang terduduk di bangku di seberang nya di ruang tamu didalam rumah kecilnya.

"Mengapa? Kesempatan tak selalu datang, Hinata. Lelaki ini memiliki segalanya. Kau tak akan menyesal jika kau bersamanya." pujuk Hiashi, Ayah Hinata. Ia baru saja membaca koran nya dan menemukan tulisan yang mengatakan, anak dari orang terkaya di dunia tengah mencari seorang istri dengan syarat gadis itu berumur 19-25, perawan dan memiliki asal usul yang jelas. Hiashi tahu keluarga mereka memang miskin tapi keluarga mereka sangat jelas, jadi tak ada salahnya ia meminta anaknya untuk menguji keberuntungannya kan?

"Ayah, itu tak masuk akal. Jika lelaki itu sangat kaya, harusnya akan ada banyak gadis yang mau dengannya. Mengapa ia malah mencari istri dengan cara begini?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti. Mengapa lelaki itu mencari jodohnya dengan cara pemilihan acak?

"Kedua orang tuanya yang melakukan acara pemilihan acak ini. Tak ada alasan yang pasti. Mungkin mereka hanya memberikan kesempatan untuk gadis manapun bersaing dengan anaknya." jelas Hiashi menebak. Apapun alasan mereka membuat pemilihan ini, ia tak akan membuang kesempatan emas ini.

"Menurutku mereka memberi harapan palsu untuk para gadis." Hinata mengungkapkan pemikirannya. Siapa yang bisa menolak lelaki yang kaya super raya dan katanya muda dan tampan maksimal itu? Oh, kecuali Hinata. Bukannya Hinata dengan percaya dirinya mengatakan bahwa ia pasti terpilih atau lelaki itu akan menerima nya. Ia hanya tak mau mengambil resiko dan berakhir dengan lelaki itu merendahkan dirinya dan keluarganya yang sangat jauh jika dibandingkan dengan keluarga emas itu. Hinata tak mau.

"Hinata, ikuti saja acara ini. Jika kau terpilih, kau bisa mengenalnya dulu dan jika kau tak mau. Kau bisa menolaknya." Ucap Hiashi. Anaknya cukup cantik, baik dan pintar, usianya pun baru 21. Tak ada salahnya menguji keberuntungan anaknya, hidup keluarganya akan sentosa, jika Hinata sungguh menikah dengan orang yang hampir tak menyisihkan kesempatan untuk didekati manusia miskin seperti ini. Jadi Hiashi tak akan pernah mengabaikan kesempatan ini meskipun hanya ada 10persen kemenangan.

"Jika pada akhirnya aku pasti menolaknya. Mengapa aku harus mengikuti acara ini?" Hianta berusaha membungkam ayahnya.

Hiashi terdiam sejenak. Anaknya ini sungguh sulit dibodohi, mungkin..

"Hinata, tak ada salahnya memcoba untuk dekat dengannya jika ada kesempatan. Ayah rasa kau juga tahu bahwa kau mungkin tak akan bisa seberuntung itu hingga bisa terpilih diantara banyaknya perempuan." Hinata terdiam. Ia tahu, ia yakin ia tak akan terpilih. Hanya saja ia tak mau mengikuti benda seperti itu. Ia merasa seolah sangat tergila-gila pada lelaki yang tak pernah ia temui. Ia juga punya harga diri. Jangan pernah samakan dirinya dengan gadis penggila uang diluar sana.

"Cukup ikuti saja. Tolak dia jika kau tak suka padanya. Sangat gampang bukan?"

...

Perlahan Hinata mengangukkan kepalanya dengan pasrah. Ayahnya pasti tak akan mengalah.

.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian..

"Nee-san, sudah selesai." Hinata masih terdiam ketika adik perempuannya baru saja selesai mengancingkan seleting gaun dipunggungnya hingga ke leher. Hanya inilah satu-satunya gaun bagus yang Hinata miliki, ini pemberian temannya saat temannya itu menikah. Gaun selutut berwarna putih dengan bercak biru langit disetiap sudut dan berlengan pendek.

Hinata sedikit menepuk kedua pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menghela nafasnya. Mengapa ia harus menjadi salah satu dari perempuan disana? Hinata tahu zaman apa sekarang, uang adalah segalanya. suami tampan nan kaya juga segalanya bagi para perempuan tapi tidak untuknya. Ia hanya ingin hidup damai dan bahagia bersama keluarganya tapi kedua orang tuanya tak mengerti hal itu. 65persen, Uang adalah segalanya menurut mereka.

"Nee-san, jika kau terpilih. Jangan lupa menolak lelaki itu didepan semua orang." ucap Hanabi, adik Hinata bersemangat yang membuat Hinata menatapnya bingung. Apa maksud ucapan adiknya ini?

"Mengapa?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti. Tanpa adiknya mengatakan hal itu, ia akan menolak lelaki itu jika terpilih tapi mengapa adiknya terlihat sangat bersemangat?

"Jika saja kau menolaknya, dia akan merasa malu dan berita itu akan tersebar dimana-mana. Kau akan terkenal." Hinata memutar bola matanya ketika ia melihat ucapan adiknya yang diakhiri oleh mata berbinar-binar.

"Tidak terima kasih dan tenang saja nee-san tak akan terpilih."

Flashback end..

.

.

.

18.01

"Aku pulang." sapa Hinata lesu sambil memasuki rumah bata kecilnya tapi langkahnya berhenti ketika ia melihat semua anggota keluarganya tengah sibuk diruang tamu kecil yang dipenuhi banyaknya kantong-kantong belanjaan. Apa-apaan ini?

"Neee-san! Semua ini untukmu." ucap Hanabi bersemangat ketika ia beranjak dari tempatnya dilantai dan menghampiri kakaknya yang masih membeku di belakang pintu.

Gila! Baru dua jam kakaknya terpilih. Sekumpulan manusia berseragam hitam mengantarkan semua ini. Isinya sungguh mengerikan! Bahkan jika keluarga mereka bekerja seumur hidup pun, mereka tak akan sanggup membeli semua ini.

Hinata masih terdiam, mencerna semua ini. Apa isi benda itu pakaian, tas, sepatu bermerek? Apa maksud nya ini?

"Hinata, besok pagi orang-orang mereka akan menjemputmu untuk menemui lelaki itu." ucap Hana, ibu Hinata sambil menepuk pelan pundak kanan Hinata. Ini sungguh keberuntungan mereka. Kami-sama pasti sedang berpihak pada mereka. Mereka harus banyak berterima kasih pada Kami-sama.

Hinata terdiam. Tenang saja karena ia akan menolak lelaki itu besok dan memintanya untuk mengangkat semua barang ini dari rumah Hinata.

Hinata punya pekerjaan yang pastinya menghasilkan uang meskipun tak cukup untuk membeli semua ini tapi ia sama sekali tidak mau menerima semua benda ini.

.

.

.

.

Besok paginya dimana Hinata baru saja dituntun masuk ke sebuah mobil limo hitam mengkilat yang harganya ah, sudahlah..

.

.

Sesampainya mobil didepan pintu sebuah rumah megah, besar nan mewah Hinata pun turun dari mobil, tentunya ketika sang pengawal membuka pintu untuknya.

Hinat menatap sekitarnya, rumah ini sungguh besar, ini sungguh bisa dibilang istana, lihat saja tinggi dan lebarnya. Mengapa seseorang memerlukan rumah sebesar ini? Ini bahkan lebih besar dari mall besar sekalipun dan banyak tempat besar lainnya.

Oh, jika kalian berharap Hinata berlari sana-sini dan berteriak tak jelas, mengagumi tempat mewah harga selangit ini? Maaf, Hinata tak akan melakukannya. Ia memang miskin dan tempat ini sungguh emas dimata nya tapi sayangnya ia tidak norak dan ia masih punya rasa malu.

.

.

.

Hinata bahkan sudah tak tahu lagi, berapa belokan yang telah ia lewati setelah menaiki lift. Bagaimana bisa mereka menghafal banyaknya belokan dan jalan di rumah ini?

.

.

.

Tok tok tok..

Seorang lelaki bersurai kuning yang terduduk disofa didalam sebuah kamar di dekat ranjang king sizenya menoleh kearah pintu yang diketuk.

Gadis itu sudah tiba?

Ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menarik ujung jasnya. Mengapa ibunya harus membuatnya melakukan permainan perjodohan bodoh seperti ini?

Klik.. Perlahan pintu didepannya dengan jarak beberapa meter terbuka.

Kedua pengawalnya menuntun seorang gadis bersurai indigo dengan gaun pink selutut masuk kedalam dan berdiri dihadapannya.

Deg.

Mungkin ia harus sedikit menarik kata-katanya karena gadis yang berdiri dihadapnnya ini sungguh terlihat sangat manis dan cantik. Lihat saja wajah cantik manis bimbangnya yang sedikit tetunduk. Jantung Naruto berdebar. Apakah ini yang orang katakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Ini memang gila tapi gadis cantik ini sungguh mendebarkan hatinya.

Dari mata jatuh ke hati..

Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi bibir sang lelaki.

"Naruto-sama, ini gadis yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata." jelas sang pengawal yang berdiri dibelakang Hinata singkat.

...

Hinata jujur, lelaki di hadapannya ini memang sangat tampan, muda, tegap, sempurna dan manis lebih tampan dari yang ia lihat di tv beberapa kali tapi tak cukup untuk mendebarkan hatinya. Bukannya sombong, tapi inilah kenyataannya.

..

Satu tangan Naruto mengapai tangan lembut Hinata, hendak mengecupnya tapi Hinata malah menarik tangannya menjauh.

"Ano.. Maafkan saya, kedatangan saya kesini karena saya ingin mengatakan saya tak ingin menikah dengan anda dan tolong angkat semua barang anda dirumah saya." ucap Hinata sopan yang berhasil membuat lelaki dihadapnnya membeku.

"Apa?" tanya lelaki yang bernama Naruto tak percaya. Apakah pendengarannya salah atau apakah mulut gadis ini yang bermasalah?

"Maafkan saya, ayah saya mengatakan saya boleh menolak anda jika saya mau, jadi saya menolak pernikahan ini." jauh didalam diri Hinata, ia merasa sangat malu. Kelakuannya seolah ia adalah orang besar. Harusnya kini ia sadar siapa yang ia tolak tapi apa boleh buat? Ini lebih baik daripada lelaki ini yang pertama menolaknya kan?

Naruto mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi yang kemudian mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Apa ia baru saja di tolak? Sungguh?

"Mengapa kau mengikuti pemilihan itu jika kau ingin menolakku?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Ini pasti ada kesalahan.

Hinata terdiam sejenak, ia tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya. Ia tak mungkin bilang ayahnya memaksanya untuk pergi.

"I-itu itu hanya untuk menguji sesuatu. Saya sungguh tak tahu hal ini bisa terjadi." jawab Hinata yang entah bohong atau jujur.

Naruto kembali mengangkat sudut bibirnya. "Kau yakin bukan karena orang tua mu menyuruhmu pergi?" tanya Naruto menebak. Tak ada satu gadis waras pun yang bisa menolak lelaki yang sempurna seperti dirinya. Jadi, bisa Naruto simpulkan gadis ini dipaksa ikut oleh orang tuanya dengan sebuah kebohongan 'kau boleh menolaknya jika kau tak suka padanya.'

"Tapi sayangnya kau tak bisa pergi begitu saja. Keluargamu telah menerima beberapa aset perusahaan dari kami semalam, Jadi kau tak bisa pergi sesukamu." Hinata menelan rasa terkejut nya ketika ia mendengar apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut lelaki ini. Apakah keluarganya tengah menjualnya? Mengapa mereka tak mengatakan hal ini?

Naruto tersenyum lucu pada wajah terkejut Hinata. sudah ia duga, Hinata tak tahu soal hal ini.

"Kalau begitu maaf kan saya dan keluarga saya. Anda bisa mengambil kembali semua pemberian anda." ucap Hinata terburu-buru. Ia harus berbicara pada ayahnya. Pasti ayahnya telah membohonginya soal boleh menolak lelaki ini. Dengan bodohnya Hinata percaya pada kelimat itu. Ia sungguh bodoh.

...

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Gadis ini sungguh menolaknya? Apa yang ia mimpikan semalam hingga seorang gadis yang jauh dari tingkatnya menolaknya mentah-mentah? Gadis diluar sana bahkan bisa saling menghabisi untuk mendapatkan status 'istri' dari Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kalian keluarlah."

"Ha'i" kedua pengawal itu melangkah keluar ketika mendapat perintah dari majikan mereka.

Jika sampai kabar penolakan ini keluar ke luar sana. Hal ini bisa melukai harga diri Naruto sebagai lelaki idaman semua gadis. Apa yang akan dikatakan semua berita jika tak ada acara pernikahan Naruto dengan gadis yang terpilih ini? Berbagai-bagai gosip akan bermunculan di mana-mana. Tak akan mudah menangani nya.

"Bagaimana jika kita membuat kesepakatan?" tawar Naruto yang masih dengan wajah tenang nya.

"Kesepakatan?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Hm.. Aku memberimu waktu dua untuk menghilang dari jangkauanku selama dua hari penuh. Jika kau berhasil, pernikahan ini akan dibatalkan tapi jika kau gagal, kau harus menikah denganku." jelas Naruto singkat. Dengan begini harga dirinya bisa terselamatkan. Dan setidaknya ia bisa melihat gadis cantik ini sedikit lebih lama dan dekat. Dia akan menyesal karena telah menolak Naruto. Camkan itu.

Hinata berpikir sejenak. Permainan melarikan diri? Hal itu sangat mudah. Hinata hanya perlu menghilang selama dua hari, kan?

Deg..

Naruto membeku ketika Hinata menampilkan senyum manis hingga matanya menyipit.

"Aku setuju." jawab Hinata tanpa ragu. Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain pilihan ini. Lagipula cukup adil kan? Permainan bersembunyi tak lah susah. Jepang ini sangat besar, dia seorang diri tak akan bisa dengan mudahnya menemukan Hinata.

"Apakah aku harus mulai sekarang?" tanya Hinata memastikan. Ia akan keluar dari masalah ini secepat mungkin dan ayahnya tak akan ada alasan untuk memarahinya.

"Tentu saja. Kapanpun kau mau." jawab Naruto enteng. Gadis itu akan menyesal karena terlalu terburu-buru.

Huss.. Hanya dibutuhkan satu detik setelah jawaban Naruto, Hinata telah meleset keluar dari ruangan.

Naruto mensakukan kedua tangannya ke saku celana hitam panjangnya. Calon pengantinnya yang cantik harus sedikit diberi pelajaran. Sialan! Jika saja ada manusia lain yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Media akan penuh dengan namanya dengan kata 'ditolak' dan karirnya sebagai lelaki teridamkan berakhir. Sungguh memalukan.

.

.

.

.

"Eh?" Hinata kembali menutup pintu ruangan yang ternyata kamar mandi dan kembali berlari pergi. Ia terlalu terburu-buru hingga ia tak ingat dimana ia kini. Ia bahkan sampai lelah berlari. Ia bahkan tak bisa menemukan lift kerena ia tak mengingat dimana letak benda itu. Ia sungguh tak mengira hal ini akan terjadi.

.

.

Hinata kembali berbalik ketika ia memasuki jalan buntu. Ini rumah atau labirin? Bagaimana caranya menghilang jika keluar dari tempat ini saja ia tak bisa? Ia bahkan tak menemukan seorang manusia pun. Apakah lelaki itu tinggal sendiri disini? Tak mungkin.

.

Rasanya Hinata terus berlari ke tempat asalnya. Ia sungguh bingung. Tapi setelah satu jam mencari dan menebak, akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan lift. Ya ampun.. Terima kasih Kami-sama.

.

Tk.

Hinata menekan tombol paling bawah dan lift pun tertutup. Seberapa banyak pun tingkat ru-istana ini. Hinata akan segera keluar ketika ia telah menemukan lantai dasar. Permainan berakhir. Ia menang.

Ting.. Lift terbuka dan Hinata langsung terdiam. Perasaan ketika masuk tadi ia tak melewati tempat yang dipenuhi deretan mobil mewah?

Hinata melangkah keluar dari lift. Berusaha memastikan dimana dirinya kini tapi baru dua langkah keluar dari lift, lampu tiba-tiba saja mati tanpa menyisihkan cahaya sedikitpun.

!

Hinata terperanjat kaget sambil menahan teriakan nya. Ia tak bisa melihat apapun, semuanya gelap. Apa yang terjadi?

...

Kaki dan tangan Hinata perlahan meraba udara, berusaha mencari apapun yang bisa ia gapai dan melindungi dirinya dari dinding, mobil atau apapun yang bisa membentur nya.

"Hello?" suara Hinata mengema hingga ke ujung. Ia menelan susah payah ludahnya, mengerikan sekali. Ia sama sekali tak melihat apapun.

Peng.. Hinata membalikkan badannya didalam kegelapan. Suara apa itu?

Peng.. Hinata kembali membalikkan badannya. "Siapa?" suaranya kembali mengema yang langsung membuatnya mengelus tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa dingin.

Braak! Biam! Piang!

"Kyaaaaahh!" pekik Hinata terkejut dan takut pada suara beruntun seolah beberapa barang jatuh secara terus menerus.

Hinata berlari dalam kegelapan tapi ia malah menabrak kuat benda yang mungkin kap mobil.

Brackk!

Badannya bergetar, ia takut sekali. Tolong siapapun. Mengapa lampu mati disaat-saat seperti ini?

Hinata kembali membalikkan badannya yang merinding, tangannya meraba udara tapi tak sengaja menyentuh..

...

? Tangan? Lengan?

"Kyaaaaaaahhh!" Hinata kembali membalikkan badannya dan berlari pergi. Air matanya mengalir deras. Benda apa itu?

"Hiksss hiks! Tolong!" langkah Hinata kembali berhenti ketika badannya menabrak dinding. Tolong. Ia takut sekali. Ada apa dengan tempat ini? Ia tak bisa melihat apapun.

"Hiks.. Tolong." Hinata menurunkan volumenya. Apa itu? Mengapa ada suara langkah kaki melewatinya?

Tap.

"Kyaaaahh! Hiks! Siapapun! Naruto! Ayah! Siapapun! Kumohon tolong!' pekik Hinata takut ketika seuatu benda kasar tiba-tiba menyentuh pundaknya.

"Hiks! Tolong! Tolong! Hiks.. Hiks.. Tolong. Aku menyerah. Kumohon keluarkan aku dari sini. Hiks.." pekik Hinata histeris ketika lagi-lagi acara larinya terhenti karena terhalang kap mobil.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sungguh tak bisa menahan tawanya ketika ia melihat calon istrinya terus memekik histeris didalam kegelapan lewat tv besar dikamarnya yang terhubung dengan cctv disetiap sudut rumah termaksud tempat Hinata kini.

Naruto mengambil walkie-talkie di meja kecil disebelah ranjangnya.

"Zztt.. Keluarkan dia."

.

.

.

Hinata lagi-lagi terperanjak kaget ketika sebaris lampu di langit-langit tiba-tiba menyala.

"Hinata-sama." Hinata membalikkan badannya menatap dua pengawal tadi yang entah sejak kapan berdiri didepan pintu lift.

Hinata terdiam dan mengikuti kedua pengawal itu menuntunnya. Ia takut. Ia sungguh takut. Ia tak bisa melawan kini.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang seolah hendak terjatuh dari tempatnya. Badannya bergetar. Air matanya tak kunjung berhenti mengalir. Ada apa dengan tempat mobil itu? Mengapa mengerikan sekali? Ia sungguh merasa ada yang menyentuh pundaknya. Ia takut.

.

.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, kedua pengawal tadi telah menuntunnya masuk ke sebuah ruangan.

"Hiks.." Hinata tak kuasa menahan isakannya ketika ia mengingat betapa mengerikannya tempat itu.

Naruto beranjak dari pinggir ranjangnya dan menghampiri calon pengantinnya yang telah berdiri dibelakang pintu dengan kedua pengawalnya yang baru saja membungkuk hormat dan melangkah keluar.

Naruto memeluk lembut Hinata dan membelai pelan surai indigo yang terasa sangat lembut itu. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lucu diwajahnya saat wajah takut yang terlihat sangat manis milik Hinata terus saja dia pamerkan.

Badan Hinata terus saja bergetar di pelukan Naruto. "Hiks.. Hiks.." ia takut sekali. Ia sangat takut. Ia tak pernah setakut ini sebelumnya. Ruangan itu aneh sekali.

"Apa kau ingin menyerah?" Ucapan Naruto yang berhasil membuat tangisan Hinata terhenti. Apa yang tengah Hinata lakukan?

Hinata mendorong dada bidang Naruto dan menghapus air matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Mungkinkah lelaki ini yang mengerjai nya? Dia terlihat seolah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata.

"Tolong. Saya ingin pulang." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Ia harus menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan hal lain lagi.

"Semenjak kau masuk ke rumah ini. Kau sudah tinggal disini." Hinata menatap tak percaya mulut dari wajah tampan yang baru saja bersuara.

"Oh.. Pasti kau tak tahu karena keluargamu merahasiakannya." ucap Naruto mengejek dan menebak yang berhasil membuat kepala Hinata kembali tertunduk. Hianta mengutuk dirinya yang bodoh. Ia sungguh merasa ditipu mentah-mentah oleh keluarganya sendiri. Mereka sungguh licik.

"Saya tahu anda memang sangat kaya tapi itu tak berarti anda bisa membeli saya ataupun keluarga saya." Hinata menegaskan perkataan nya. Lelaki ini terlihat merendahkan nya. Hinata tak bisa tinggal diam.

"Lalu katakan.. Mengapa kau disini?" pertanyaan yang langsung membungkam Hinata. Benar. Jika lelaki ini tak berhasil membeli keluarganya, ia tak mungkin berada disini. Sungguh memalukan. Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi padanya?

...

"Kumohon, antarkan saya ke kamar." Hinata mengubah topik pembicaraan ketika ia merasa terpojok dengan wajahnya yang sedikit di tundukkan. Ia merasa telah dijual oleh keluarganya sendiri. Tega sekali, Hinata tahu ayah ataupun ibunya ingin kami ataupun mereka hidup layak tapi bukankah menjual anak sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaannya terlalu keterlaluan? Uang bukanlah segalanya.

Naruto mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata dan melingkarkan satu tangannya ke pinggang Hinata. Ia mendekatkan bibir seksinya ke telinga Hinata dan berbisik. "Uang memang bukan segalanya tapi kau bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau dengan uang." seolah tahu apa yang Hinata pikirkan.

Hinata menolehkan wajahnya kesamping. Harga dirinya terinjak karena benda yang bernama uang itu. Ia sungguh mati kutu.

Naruto mengecup daun telinga Hinata dan Hinata semakin menolehkan wajahnya. Tak berniat melawan atau lebih tepatnya tak bisa.

Rasanya sangat manis. Rasanya..

.

Naruto jadi ingin memiliki Hinata.

.

.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamarmu."

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

Hyhyhy..

Ini fic yang kemarin author bilang.. Naa.. Udh selesai..

Moga kalian suka.. Maaf kalau ga bagus.. Silahkan tinggalkan komentar.

Bye bye..


	2. Manis

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Run away

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Run away by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar terang, sangat cerah dan sangat indah begitu juga dengan hati dan senyuman sang lelaki bersurai kuning yang masih terduduk di bangku beroda dibalik meja hitam besar dengan tangannya yang masih sibuk dengan beberapa lembaran kertas.

Jam telah menunjuk pukul 11.21

Dimana gedung besar bersama Uzumaki corp masih dipenuhi manusia berlalu lalang dan sibuk dengan urusan dimeja masing-masing.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali, Naruto?" ucap seorang lelaki bersurai perak yang terduduk disofa didekat meja kerja hitam itu aneh. Temannya itu tak berhenti senyum sedari tadi. Dimana harusnya manusia lain memasang wajah kesal karena kerjaan tak kunjung selesai tapi senyuman di bibirnya semakin lama semakin lebar. Apa yang tengah dia pikirkan?

...

Lelaki yang merasa terpanggil tadi menghentikan laju penanya dan menatap sang lelaki bersurai perak yang terduduk tak jauh darinya.

.

.

.

Flashback..

07.21

"Mengapa anda mengantar saya kesini? Saya mengatakan saya ingin ke rumah saya?" Hinata mengulangi permintaannya ketika mobil yang ia tumpangi berhenti disebuah rumah besar yang jelas bukan milik keluarganya.

Sang supir keluar dari bangku pengemudi dan membukakan pintu untuk Naruto yang terduduk di bangku penumpang begitu juga dengan Hinata.

"Kau akan terkejut." Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya menghampiri pintu rumah.

Tok tok tok.. Naruto mengetuk pintu rumah tadi ketika ia berdiri didepannya.

Clik..

"Siapa?" pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang wanita.

Ibu?

"Ibu, mengapa kau disini?" tanya Hinata penasaran sekaligus curiga.

"Apa yang aneh? Mereka tinggal disini sekarang?" mulut Hinata langsung membulat pada jawaban yang Naruto berikan. Apa maksudnya dengan tinggal disini?

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Hana terdiam ketika Hinata menatapnya tak percaya. Putrinya pasti sangat marah soal ini.

"Aku pergi dulu. Orang-orangku akan menunggumu disini." Naruto mengecup pipi Hinata dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Hinata yang sudah siap dengan ocehannya.

.

.

Flashback end..

.

"Dia sangat manis." ucap Naruto tanpa sadar dengan senyum yang masih setia menghiasi bibirnya. Semua ekspresi yang Hinata keluarkan terlihat sangat manis hingga terus masuk hatinya.

"Hmm aku tak sempat melihatnya. Bukankah harusnya kau memperkenalkan nya padaku?" Tanyanya seolah tahu siapa yang Naruto maksud.

"Kau akan tahu ketika waktunya tiba, Toneri." jawab Naruto penuh rahasia. Temannya ini akan terkejut pada kecantikan Hinata yang benar-benar sangat cantik. Dia mungkin akan terkejut juga jika tahu gadis itu menolaknya.

"Baiklah baiklah.. Aku akan terkejut.."

.

.

.

.

"Ibu, ayah.. mengapa kalian tega sekali?" Hinata mengulangi ucapannya entah sudah berapa kali. Ia baru terpilih dua hari lalu dan..

"Kalian menjualku." tambahnya kecewa. Kedua orang tuanya yang terduduk di sofa mewah diseberangnya sama sekali tak mengerti rasa kecewanya. Bagaimana bisa mereka menerima pemberian rumah mahal ini padahal Hinata belum menikah dengan Naruto? bahkan Hinata mau menolaknya. Hinata tidak memberitahukannya pada kedua orang tuanya soal Hinata menolak Naruto karena tahu mereka pasti akan mengunakan segala cara agar hal itu tak terjadi. Ini sungguh membuat Hinata frustasi.

"Hinata, biarkan saja. Mereka yang memberi bukan kita yang meminta." jawab Hiashi datar karena hal itu benar adanya.

...

Hinata sungguh tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi, kedua orang tuanya sama sekali tak mau mendengarkannya.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi saja." Hinata melangkah keluar menuju pintu rumah. Ia sungguh harus menjernihkan otaknya dari semua ini. Mengapa bisa mereka menerima semua ini dengan lapang dada? Dimana harga diri mereka?

?

Hinata menghentikan laju tangannya ketika tangannya menyentuh ganggang pintu. Pasti pengawal Naruto dan mobil mahalnya berada didepan pintu ini jadi bukankah sebaiknya ia lewat belakang atau samping dan melarikan diri? Lagipula kesepakatan mereka masih berjalan kan?

...

Benar.. Idenya tak buruk.

...

Hana dan Hiashi hanya terdiam dan terus mengamati anak mereka yang berjalan ke belakang.

...

Hinata membuka pelan pintu dapur yang terhubung ke belakang rumah dan melirik nya sejenak.

Aman..

Merasa tak ada orang yang mengawasinya, Hinata pun perlahan melangkah keluar. mengendap-endap melewati samping rumah yang dipenuhi tanaman dan pohon yang berjejer rapi.

"Hinata-sama."

"Ah?" tanpa sadar Hinata menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan berpura-pura mengamati pohon mangga disebelahnya.

"Ah? Iya? Saya tak tahu Sai-san disana.. Haha.." Damn! ia ketahuan.

"Apakah anda sudah ingin pulang?" tanya pengawal yang bernama Sai itu sambil melangkah menghampiri Hinata yang terlihat sangat mencurigakan.

"Aam iya.. Pu-pulang."

.

.

Bruummm... Mobil limo hitam itu melaju pergi..

"Nee.. Sai-san, katakan. Apakah menurut anda ini adil? Bagaimana bisa dia membuat kalian terus mengekori saya?" Hinata mengucapkan apa yang ada di otaknya. Satu supir, dua pengawal. Bukankah ini berlebihan? Bagaimana caranya kabur jika mereka terus mengawasinya? Ini tak adil.

"Hinata-sama tak membuat peraturan jadi menurut saya tidak masalah." jawab Sai yang terduduk dibangku penumpang apa adanya.

"Saya tak tahu hal ini akan terjadi." Hinata kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi disebelah kursi pengemudi. Mana ia tahu bahwa Naruto akan menyuruh orang untuk mengawasinya?

.

.

.

Uzumaki mansion? Err? Istana err? Entahlah.. Yang jelas Hinata sudah sampai ke rumah sementara nya, Menurutnya.

"Hinata-chaaaaannn!" Hinata terperanjak kaget ketika seorang wanita bersurai merah tiba-tiba berlari menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat. Padahal ia tengah menghapal jalan rumah ini, tapi karena terkejut ia langsung melupakan semua yang baru saja ia ingat. Haah~ ini tak akan mudah. ia terlalu percaya diri karena menyetujui permainan petak umpat yang ia kira mudah itu.

...

"Oh.. Anda? Kushina-san?" panggil Hinata terkejut ketika wanita tadi melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Hinata mengamati wajahnya.

"Mengapa anda bisa berada disini?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Ini adalah wanita yang tak sengaja ia temui ditaman kemarin.

"Tentu saja aku datang untuk melihat calon menantuku." jawabnya bersemangat yang langsung membuat Hinata menatapnya tak mengerti. Setelah rumah sekarang apa lagi?

"Iya.. Naruto adalah anakku." Kushina memperjelas ucapannya yang lagi-lagi membuat mulut Hinata melebar.

.

Flashback.

.

.

"kalian pulang saja. Aku ingin ke taman." ucap Kushina pada supir yang baru saja mempersilahkan dirinya masuk ke mobil.

"Ha'i" jawab sang supir patuh.

.

Kushina menatap sejenak sekelilingnya ketika mobilnya melaju pergi.

Ia melihat perusahaan anaknya tepat dibelakangnya yang kemudian melangkah pergi, menuju taman yang terletak tak jauh dari sini.

.

.

"Haaa~" Kushina menghela panjang nafasnya ketika ia mendudukan dirinya ke bangku panjang ditaman. Rumput hijau yang terlihat segar, manusia-manusia disana-sini yang tengah bermain dan berlalu lalang, berfoto dan segala macam.

Cetaaar.. Biam! Langit tiba-tiba mengelap dan menyambar petir.

"Iisshh! Aku baru saja duduk." protes Kushina tak suka sambil menatap langit. Ia baru saja duduk tapi langit yang tadinya cerah malah mengelap. Huh!

Mau tak mau Kushina beranjak dari tempatnya tapi ujung gaunnya seolah tertarik yang membuat dirinya tak bisa menjauh.

"Eh?" Kushina menatap lubang-lubang gaunnya yang tersangkut ke lubang-lubang kecil bangku besi.

"Hei! Tunggu. Jangan turun dulu." Kushina bersusah payah melepaskan gaunnya yang masih menyangkut.

Ia semakin panik ketika gerimis mulai turun. Aduh! Bagaimana ia bisa sial sekali? Lihatlah, semua orang telah berlari pergi.

...

?

Kushina menatap ke atas ketika merasa punggungnya tak lagi terkena rintikan hujan. Payung?

"Anoo, bibi? Apakah bibi dalam kesusahan?" Kushina menatap kebelakang, menatap asal suara yang ternyata berasal dari seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang tengah memayunginya.

"Aa.. Gaunku tersangkut." jawab Kushina beberapa detik kemudian.

"Kalau begitu bibi tolong pegang sebentar payungnya. Saya akan melepaskan gaun bibi yang tersangkut." ucapnya sopan dan Kushina pun menerima sodoran payungnya.

...

"Sudah selesai." ucapnya ketika berhasil melepaskan sangkutan gaun Kushina dibangku.

"Terima kasih banyak." ucap Kushina lega. Masih saja ada gadis baik dan perhatian seperti ini.

"A.. Apakah bibi tak membawa payung? Saya bisa meminjamkan payung sa"

"Siapa namamu?" Kushina menyela ucapan gadis yang masih berada di bawah payung yang sama dengannya.

"Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga. Ano.. Kalau bibi sendiri?" jawab dan tanya gadis yang mengaku bernama Hinata tadi.

Kushina menaikan satu alisnya? Mana mungkin masih ada manusia yang tak mengenalnya?

"Kushina. Kau bisa memanggil ku Kushina." jawab Kushina dan Hinata menggangukkan kepalanya mengerti yang kembali membuat alis Kushina terangkat.

"Kau.. Tak mengenalku?" tanya nya memastikan ketika gadis didepannya terlihat sangat santai nya. Hei.. Semua manusia akan meloncat kegirangan ketika mereka tahu siapa dirinya. Bukannya sombong tapi begitu lah faktanya.

"Maafkan saya, saya tidak mengenal anda." jawab Hinata jujur.

"Baiklah.. Kalau begitu karena kamu telah membantuku. Aku akan mentraktirmu makan, bagaimana?" tawar Kushina mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Tidak. Terima kasih." tolak Hinata lembut dengan senyum manisnya.

Gadis ini sangat cantik dan sopan dan baik dan manis..

"Tidak apa-apa, mari pergi."

.

.

.

"Minato, anata..." panggil Kushina bersemangat ketika ia mendudukan dirinya ke sofa disebelah suaminya.

"Ada apa?" tanya suaminya penasaran.

"Tadi aku menemukan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik dan baik." jelas Kushina senang. Ia baru kembali dari restoran setelah Hinata pergi. Mereka berbicara atau lebih tepatnya Kushina yang selalu bertanya. Tapi apapun itu. Gadis itu sungguh menarik perhatiannya. Dia sangat baik.

"Dan?" Minato masih setia mendengar curhatan istrinya.

"Bagaimana jika kita membatalkan pemilihan acak itu dan menjadikan gadis itu menantu kita?" saran Kushina berharap. Ia sangat menyukai gadis manis itu.

"Tidak." jawaban singkat Minato. Tentu saja tidak. Mereka telah menyebarkan berita soal pemilihan acak ini. Apa kata orang-orang jika mereka membatalkannya secara tiba-tiba? Lagipula, usulan pemilihan acak ini juga ide istrinya dan kini ia malah ingin membatalkannya?

Kushina memanyunkan bibirnya. Tapi ia menginginkan gadis itu yang menjadi menantunya.

"Kushina, jika gadis itu dan anak kita berjodoh. Mereka pasti akan dipertemukan. Berharap saja jika gadis itu mengikuti pemilihan acak ini dan terpilih." hanya ini lah yang bisa Minaro bantu.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, tak ada satu haripun tanpa berdoa pada sang langit semoga gadis yang ia temui itu menjadi menantunya dan kalian pasti tak mengira betapa bahagianya Kushina saat tahu gadis itu terpilih. Ini sungguh sebuah kebetulan yang luar biasakan? Hinata adalah jodoh anaknya!

Flashback end..

.

.

Hinata masih terdiam. Ia tak mungkin bilang ia menolak anaknya pada wanita yang terlihat sangat bahagia ini. Bagaimana ini?

"Anoo.. Kushina-san, boleh kah saya bertanya?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Tentu saja. Tapi duduklah dulu." Kushina menuntun Hinata duduk ke sofa panjang tak jauh dari nya.

"Mengapa Kushina-san memilih pemilihan acak untuk mencari istri anak anda?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti. Itu adalah ide yang bodoh dan sungguh tak masuk akal.

Kushina tersenyum lucu sebelum menjawab. "Aku ingin dia memiliki pasangan agar tak kesepian karena kami selalu pergi keluar kota begitu juga dengan dia tapi dia sama sekali tak memiliki orang yang dia sukai. Jadi kami membuat kesepakatan dengan pemilihan acak ini. Dia harus menikah dengan siapapun yang terpilih. Haha.. Tentu saja dia tak setuju." Kushina tak sanggup menahan tawanya ketika ia mengingat raut wajah takut anaknya kemarin. Dia pasti berpikir macam-macam soal rupa gadis diluar sana.

"Aku bilang tak ada salahnya mencoba. Siapa tahu gadis yang terpilih itu adalah jodoh nya? Dan kerena dia tak tahan dengan ocehan dan paksaanku. Dia pun menyerah." sambung Kushina menjelaskan.

"Anoo.. Bagaimana jika penampilan gadis yang terpilih tak sesuai seperti yang anda atau anak anda harapkan?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Aku tak perduli. Selama dia gadis yang baik. Aku tak masalah dan tentunya aku akan memaksa Naruto untuk menerimanya karena dia sudah menyetujui pemilihan acak ini." jawab Kushina jujur. Semua gadis pasti akan cantik jika memiliki dana, yang terpenting itu adalah hatinya. Tapu hal itu tak lagi penting, karena pilihannya yang sempurn sudah tepat didepannya. Ia sangat senang. Sangat sangat senang.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecutkan bibirnya. Sepertinya ia terlalu buruk sangka pada orang kaya ini?

"Oh.. Aku baru ingat. Hinata kau tak perlu bicara begitu kaku padaku. Aku akan menjadi ibu mertua mu sebentar lagi." ucap Kushina teringat. Hinata selalu berbicara layaknya mereka tak akrab dan Kushina tak menyukainya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis. Pasti Naruto tak mengatakan bahwa Hinata menolak pernikahan ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Mungkin ia akan mengatakan nya setelah ia keluar dari sini? Ya.. Itu rencana yang bagus?

Oh.. Hinata jadi ingat ia tak masuk kerja hari ini. Hmm..

Mungkin ia akan pergi besok.

.

.

.

Besok paginya, dimana Hinata sudah bersiap-siap dengan celana jeans panjang dan kemeja pink. Jam telah menunjuk pukul 08.33.

Setengah jam lagi waktunya masuk kerja. Ia harus berangkat sekarang agar tak terlambat.

.

Dua menit kemudian..

"Tapi saya harus bekerja." Hinata masih bersikeras pada Naruto yang melarangnya pergi sedari tadi.

"Oh.. Tenang saja. Saya akan meruntuhkan tempat kerja itu jika anda bersikeras mau pergi." Naruto meniru cara bicara Hinata yang langsung membuat Hinata terdiam. Kerja apaaan? Hinata sudah hidup enak disini. Makan ada. Tempat tinggal ada. Kebutuhan ada. Apa yang dia mau pun ada dan kehidupan keluarganya pun sudah terjamin. Untuk apa dia harus bekerja di tempat entah apa namanya itu?

...

Hinata membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi. Percuma berdebat. Tunggu saja hingga Hinata tahu jalan keluar dari rumah labirin ini. Ia akan segera pergi. Camkan itu.

Grap.. Naruto menahan pergelangan tangan Hinata sebelum Hinata menjauh darinya.

"Kau tahu hari ini hari apa?" tanya Naruto ketika Hinata menatapnya.

"Hari ini hari minggu. Dimana harusnya saya beristrihat tapi saya harus bekerja karena tak masuk semalam." jawab Hinata menusuk yang membuat Naruto menghela nafasnya. Naruto berbaik hati membiarkan gadis ini hidup enak tapi dia malah mau bekerja? Dasar aneh..

"Hari ini hari minggu. Hari berbelanja." Naruto menekankan kata berbelanja.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Hinata menepis pelan tangan Naruto di pergelangan tangannya.

"Hinata-chaann! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" pekik wanita bersurai merah yang tak lain adalah Kushina sambil melangkah menghampiri Hinata yang berdiri didekat anaknya.

... ?

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kushina penasaran setelah ia menatap secara bergantian Hinata dan Naruto.

"Tidak ada Kushina-san.." jawab Hinata dengan senyum menyakinkannya.

"Ne.. Hinata-chan.. Kau tahu hari ini hari apa kan?" tanya Kushina bersemangat.

"Iya, hari minggu." jawab Hinata apa adanya.

"Ini hari berbelanja limited terbaru!" uugghh! Hinata rasa perut nya mual. Apakah ada hari menghabiskan uang untuk keluarga kaya?

Naruto hanya bisa menahan tawanya pada wajah Hinata yang terlihat mengatakan ia rasa ia akan mati dengan ritual keluarga ini.

"Aano.. Aku rasa aku tak bisa per"

"Cepat bersiap-siap lah.. Kita akan pergi jam sepuluh. Jadwal kita sangat panjang." sela Kushina yang langsung berlari pergi. Ia harus segara mandi dan berdandan. Barang limited tak bisa menunggu mereka.

"Haruskah aku mengantarmu ke kamar?" tawar Naruto mengejek yang membuat Hinata menatapnya. Kemana pengawalnya yang membawanya menemui Naruto di meja makan ini? Ia tak tahu jalan ini. Selain jalannya berputar, setiap sudut dicat dan didekor sama yang membuatnya sungguh bingung.

"Apakah seseorang memerlukan tempat sebesar ini untuk ditinggali?" tanya Hinata tak suka. Coba tebak. Dua hari ini rumah ini dipenuhi maid dan pengawal padahal waktu pertama kali Hinata kesini, ia tak bisa menemukan seorangpun. Fix, pasti lelaki ini mengerjainya.

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin membuatnya lebih besar lagi hingga ke ujung jalan sana." jawab Naruto mengejek yang membuat Hinata mendengus kesal. Aaduh.. Lihatlah wajah manis nya itu. Sungguh mendebarkan.

Hinata berpikir, mungkin ia harus keluar dari sini dengan cara menembus dinding. Uughh! Jika ia bisa.

.

.

.

Hinata memilih-melah gaun-gaun mahal yang tergantung rapi di lemari besar. Ia memakai pakaian disini karena ia tak membawa pakaiannya kesini, jadi ia terpaksa memakai pakaian disini daripada ia harus telanjang. Ia merasa tak enak dengan semua ini. Ia menolak lelaki itu dan kini ia malah akan pergi dengan mereka yang pastinya akan membeli belah dan dipastikan menggunakan uang mereka. Hinata merasa frustasi. Apa yang akan orang lain katakan soal ini? ii.. Gadis itu menolak lelaki itu tapi dia malah mengambil semua pemberiannya?

"Haah~" Hinata menghela nafasnya ketika ia menempelkan keningnya ke pintu lemari. Ia harus segara keluar dari sini. Tenang saja, ia hanya akan mengekori anak ibu itu tanpa membeli ataupun melihat apa-apa. Ia masih punya harga diri.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menempelkan kepalamu disana? Kau akan terlambat. Ibu sudah menunggumu." Hinata melirik ke arah ambang pintu, tempat dimana suara itu datang.

"Apa perlu aku yang memakaikan baju itu untukmu?" tambah Naruto yang masih setia bersandar diambang pintu dan mengamati gerak-gerik Hinata.

"Saya rasa saya tak bisa ikut. Saya merasa lelah." bohong Hinata yang sebenarnya entahlah.. Kata yang tak enak didengar adalah ia tak punya uang dan tak mau dibayari. Ia masih punya rasa malu. Dan perkataan yang enak didengar adalah, Ia lelah karena terus memikirkan rumah labirin ini.

"Tak apa.. Aku akan membayari apapun yang kau pilih." Hinata tersinggung dengan ucapan itu tapi itulah kebenarannya. Mengapa Naruto selalu terlihat bisa membaca pikiran Hinata? Entahlah..

"Mengapa saya harus ikut? Saya tak akan membeli apapun. Bahkan pakaian ini tak akan habis saya pakai dan tas itu. sepatu itu. Itu. Mengapa saya harus membeli barang tak tak saya pakai?" tanya Hinata frustasi sambil menunjuk seisi kamarnya yang dipenuhi barang-barang dan pakaian mewah. Ini sungguh berlebihan. Bahkan banyaknya barang disini belum ia gunakan dan sekarang ia dipaksa untuk berbelanja barang-barang mewah?

"Pajangan tapi kau boleh membuangnya jika kau tak suka" jawab Naruto dengan entengnya.

Hinata menghela nafasnya frustasi. Tekad nya sudah bulat. Ia akan segara pergi dari sini. Ia sungguh tak cocok disini... Tunggu? Pergi?

Rencana yang bagus adalah pergi ke mall dan menghilang.. Bukankah rencana yang cukup bagus? Pecuma ia bersembunyi dikamar karena ia tak tahu jalan keluar, kan?

...

Baiklah.. Rencana ke mall dan kabur adalah rencana brilliant.

"Tolong keluar. Saya akan mengganti pakaian saya." Pinta Hinata sambil menarik asal sehelai gaun cream selutut lengan pendek yang tergantung di lemari besar tadi.

"Baiklah.." Naruto menjauh dari ambang pintu tak lupa dengan menutup pintu kamar Hinata.

.

.

.

12.11

Hinata tak tahu harus berkata apa soal ini. Ia kira mereka akan ke salah satu mall dijepang tapi mereka malah naik helikopter dan pergi ke mall terbesar di dunia yang terletak tengah laut! Bagaimana caranya kabur jika begini? Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi? Dan satu hal yang pasti. Tempat ini hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang-orang kaya.

Bahkan jika tak menggunakan helikopter, kemari haruslah dengan kapal, boat dan segala macam untuk melintasi laut. Bagaimana ceritanya ini?

Ditambah Kushina yang setia berjalan disebelahnya dan Naruto yang setia mengandeng tangannya dan dan ditambah enam orang pengawal yang setia mengekori mereka. Apa maksud nya semua ini? Jika Hinata berhasil lolos dari Kushina pun, ia ragu bisa lolos dari Naruto dibambah semua pengawal itu dan jika bisa pun, bagaimana caranya keluar dari gedung super besar dan ketat dengan penjagaan ini? Bisa-bisa ia dicurigai yang tidak-tidak dan jika ia berhasil lolos dari perjagaan itu pun, bagaimana caranya keluar dari tempat ini? Ia tak mungkin berenang ke pinggiran kan? Ia bahkan tak tahu dimana jepang terletak.

Hinata menarik kembali kata-katanya. Mencari jalan keluar di rumah labirin itu adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

"Sepertinya rencana mu hanya tinggal kenangan?" bisik Naruto ditelinga Hinata ketika mereka baru saja melewati pintu masuk. Ia tahu, Hinata pasti berencana ingin melarikan diri di mall tapi sayangnya langit tak berpihak padanya. Naruto cukup kagum pada Hinata yang tak terlihat norak saat menaiki helikopter dan tak berteriak histeris saat memasuki tempat yang sudah dipastikan tak akan pernah bisa dia masuki. Tapi Wow.. Dia sungguh gadis yang mengagumkan, bisa terlihat sesantai ini seolah hal ini hal biasa baginya. Calon pengantinya memang mengagumkan.

...

Hinata masih dengan wajah tenangnya, masih mensejajarakan langkahnya pada Naruto disebelahnya. Melangkah melewati banyaknya manusia yang tengah berlalu lalang dan melewati banyaknya toko yang sungguh tercium seperti emas. Jauh didalam diri Hinata, ia sungguh merasa sangat kagum pada setiap inci tempat yang ia lihat ini tapi ia harus tetap tenang. Ia tak mau sampai mempermalukan Kushina, Naruto dan dirinya, tentunya.

"Nee, Hinata-chan. Ku dengar di toko itu kedatangan limited terbaru. Kita harus kesana." Kushina langsung menarik Hinata pergi tanpa persetujuan Hinata ataupun Naruto.

Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana panjangnya sambil mengekori ibu nya yang membawa pergi Hinata. Well, Sejujurnya Naruto tak pernah datang berbelanja bersama ibunya tapi sekarang ada Hinata, ia sangat ingin melihat raut wajah apa yang akan Hinata tampilkan disini. Ini akan menarik.

.

.

"Emm.. Bagus sekali Kushina-san." jawab Hinata untuk kesekalian kalinya. Wanita ini membeli apapun yang ia suka tanpa berpikir dua kali. Lihat saja empat macam tas berbeda model tapi masih satu merek yang berada di atas meja kasir itu. Mengerikan sekali.. Hinata bahkan harus berpikir sepuluh kali untuk membeli satu saja tas yang sangat ia inginkan tapi wanita itu malah membeli tas-tas itu begitu saja seolah uang adalah benda yang sangat mudah dicari.

..

Naruto yang masih terduduk di sofa penunggu menatap lucu wajah ngeri Hinata terhadap ibunya. Dia pasti merasa ngeri pada ibunya yang membeli tas-tas itu dengan enteng nya dan tentunya dengan harga tak murah.

.

"Ini notanya."

Bup! Hinata hampir memuncratkan nafasnya ketika melihat banyaknya nol yang yang tercetak di nota pembayaran yang baru saja disodorkan sang penjaga kasir gadis itu ke Kushina. Hanya lima tas yang dia beli dan harganya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membiayai seumur hidup kebutuhannya.

Naruto sungguh tak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika ia melihat Hinata yang terlihat sangat syok pada nota pembayaran yang disodorkan sang kasir. Gadis itu terlihat sangat lucu. Mengemaskan.

.

.

Kotak-kotak berisi tas mewah Kushina baru saja diangkat pergi oleh beberapa pengawal mereka dan mereka telah berpindah ke toko aksesoris yang benar-benar terlihat berkilau dimata Hinata. Hinata rasa ia akan mati sebentar lagi karena akan terus melihat banyaknya nol di nota pembayaran dan kartu atm bergesek dan cek tunai.

"Hmm.. Kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan ini." puji Naruto setelah ia menopikan mahkota kecil yang ia dapat dari lemari ke kepala Hinata.

Deg..

Naruto langsung terdiam ketika Hinata mendonggakan wajahnya dan menatapnya dengan wajah yang menurutnya sangat manis itu. Dia terlihat sangat lebih manis jika dilihat dari jarak sepuluh cm ini. Tidak. Dia menang manis. Tapi bagaimana bisa seorang gadis memiliki wajah secantik dan semanis ini? Apa yang dia makan? Apa yang dia pakai? Bagaimana bisa wajahnya selalu mendebarkan dada Naruto?

.

"Tidakkah menurut anda cara ibu anda menghabiskan uang terlalu berlebihan?" Hinata tak kuasa untuk tak mengucapkan sesuatu yang terus menganggu pikirannya.

.

...

Naruto rasa ia akan membawa Hinata pulang, menguncinya ke kamar dan mengamati seinci demi seinci wajah manisnya itu.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

.

Yoo.. Moga suka. Maaf kalau ga bagus.. Author senang dengan respon suka kalian.. Dan dan dan.. Oh masih rahasia..

Bye bye..


	3. Rencana?

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Run away

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Run away by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidakkah menurut anda cara ibu anda menghabiskan uang terlalu berlebihan?" Hinata tak kuasa untuk tak mengucapkan sesuatu yang terus menganggu pikirannya.

.

...

Naruto rasa ia akan membawa Hinata pulang, menguncinya ke kamar dan mengamati seinci demi seinci wajah manisnya itu.

...

"Ha?!" Naruto tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Biarkan saja. Uangnya tak akan habis hanya dengan membeli itu." jawabnya santai.

"Ta-ta"

"Hinaa-chan. Ini cobalah." Kushina melingkarkan paksa gelang couple ke pergelangan tangan Hinata setalah menyodorkan pasangan gelang tadi ke Naruto.

"Waahh.. Bagus sekali." ucap Kushina senang setelah ia menempelkan gelang tadi ke pergelangan tangan Hinata dan mengamatinya sejenak. Gelang emas putih dengan tulisan 'love' berwarna-warni dan di hiashi dua butir berlian di samping tulisan. Sangat sempurna..

"Anoo.. Kurasa saya ta"

"Bagus sekali." sela Naruto sambil terus mengamati gelang couple yang sudah melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sejujurnya, ia tak suka benda seperti ini tapi dari pada Hinata menolak dan ibunya kecewa. Yaa.. Tak masalah bagi Naruto untuk menyukainya.

Kushina tersenyum senang yang hanya bisa membuat tubuh Hinata melemas. Pasti harga benda ini tak murah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sugooii.. Bagus sekali." Hinata hanya bisa memaksa senyumnya ketika ia keluar dari ruangan kecil dengan gaun hitam panjang yang menempel di badannya. Bagian belahan dada yang ter export begitu juga dengan belahan gaun di bagian paha kiri hingga ke bawah. Cara gaun hitam ini berkilau sungguh membuat Hinata hampir kehabisan nafas. Ia sungguh tak pernah menyangka akan bisa mencoba gaun mewah seperti ini meskipun ia tak penah menginginkannya.

Naruto mengamati Hinata dan atas hingga kebawah. Ia baru sadar tubuh Hinata sangat bagus dibalik gaun pas body itu.

"Hm.. Ibu, kurasa Hinata lebih cocok memakai pakaian seperti itu." ucap Naruto pada ibunya yang setia berdiri disebelahnya dan di hadapan Hinata dengan jarak 2 meter.

"Kau menyukai nya?" tanya Kushina penuh semangat. Anaknya tak pernah meyukai seorang gadis pun atau hal yang berhubungan dengan ini. Sangat jarang bisa mendengar kalimat seperti ini dari anaknya. Itu mengapa ia sangat senang.

Hinata tampak risih dengan gaun di badannya tapi ia berhasil menyembunyikan nya dengan senyum nya. Gaun ini mencetak lekuk tubuhnya. Ia tak menyukainya.

"Ano, apa kau punya pakaian pasbody seperti itu lagi untuknya? Aku beli semuanya." Naruto yakin Hinata akan melebarkan mulutnya ketika dia mendengar apa yang baru saja ibunya katakan pada sang penjaga toko pakaian bermerek ini tapi sayangnya dia terlalu risih mandangi gaun di badannya sambil berharap bisa segara menanggalkan gaun itu.

.

.

.

19.21

"Kyaahh!" badan Hinata tersungkur kedepan tapi terlebih dulu ditangkap oleh Naruto sebelum badannya menyentuh lantai.

"Hmm.. Kurasa heel nya terlalu tinggi." ucap Naruto ragu pada heel 15cm yang melekat di kaki indah Hinata.

"Tentu saja. Saya merasa lebih nyaman memakai flat. Lagi pula dikamar saya masih banyak flat dan heel yang bahkan belum saya sentuh. Bisakah kita menghentikan ritual ini dan pulang?" Hinata mengutarakan apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia sungguh pusing dengan banyaknya barang-barang yang Kushina beli, untuk dirinya sendiri maupun untuknya tanpa persetujuan dari Hinata. Rencananya untuk tak membeli apa-apa sungguh tak berjalan lancar.

"Kau ingin pulang?" tanya Naruto datar ketika Hinata membenarkan posisi berdiri nya dan melepaskan heel di kedua kakinya.

"Tentu saja. Saya sangat lelah.." jawab Hinata serius. Ia sungguh tak tahan pada uang yang terbuang dengan mudahnya. Sekarang pun sudah hampir jam delapan malam. Ia lelah terus berjalan dan mencoba ini itu.

"Baiklah baiklah.. Setelah makan malam." jawab Naruto. Hinata terlihat sangat lelah.

"Ibu.. Mari kita pergi makan.." panggil Naruto ketika ibunya selesai dengan kasir dan menatapnya.

.

.

.

.

Setalah selesai makan malam. Naruto, Hinata dan Kushina pun kembali ke jepang dengan helikopter pribadi mereka.

Dan kini mereka tengah melaju ke rumah mereka dengan mobil mewah harga selangit yang hanya ada satu didunia ini. Sedangkan belanjaan-belanjaan mereka sudah diantar kerumah oleh pengawal mereka beberapa saat lalu.

Jam telah menunjuk pukul 22.54

Dimana Naruto masih menyetir. Kushina masih terduduk dibangku penumpang disebelah Hinata yang masih tertidur lelap.

"Naruto, ibu akan pergi besok pagi sekali. Jadi, ibu tak akan sempat pamit pada Hinata." jelas Kushina singkat.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan memberitahunya besok setelah dia bangun." jawab Naruto.

.

.

.

...

Naruto membaringkan pelan Hnata ke ranjang king size dikamar Hinata dan mengamati sejanak wajah malaikat Hinata yang terlihat sangat lembut, tenang dan cantik itu. Dia pasti sangat lelah terus berjalan seharian.

Naruto tak kuasa menahan tangannya agar tak mengelus lembut surai indigo Hinata dan pipi putih mulus itu.

Tatapan matanya datar, tak ada yang tahu apa yang tengah ia pikirkan saat ini kecuali dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

07.23

"Yugao-san! Yugao-san!" panggil Hinata yang masih berdiri didepan pakaian didalam lemarinya syok.

"Ha'i, Hinata-sama?" sang maid yang merasa terpanggil menghampiri Hinata dan membungkuk hormat. Dia adalah Yugao, maid yang ditugaskan untuk mengurus keperluan Hinata, meskipun Hinata tak mau. Ia tak punya pilihan lain.

"Mengapa pakaian saya menjadi seperti ini?" tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk ke arah pakaian-pakaiannya yang bergantung rapi di dalam lemari.

"Ano, Naruto-sama menyuruh saya untuk mengganti semua pakaian dilemari anda dengan pakaian yang baru anda beli semalam." Hinata menatap tak percaya Yugao. Naruto. Sudah Hinata katakan ia tak suka pakaian begini tapi dia diam-diam malah membelinya dan meletakkan paksa ke lemarinya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Hinata-sama." ucap Yugao sopan yang kemudian melangkah keluar.

Hinata menarik asal gaun di lemarinya dan mengenakannya. Ia harus berbicara pada Naruto.

.

.

"Tunggu." Hinata menghentikan langkahnya didepan pintu kamarnya.

...

Dimana dua pengawal yang selalu berjaga didepan pintu? Baguslah jika tak ada. Hinata akan protes pada Naruto dan kabur.

"Kalau tak salah jalannya ke kiri." Hinata berbelok ke kiri dan berbelok kanan ketika bertemu persimpangan.

"Kanan. Jika aku belok kanan lagi, aku menjadi berputar, jadi aku harus belok kiri." Hinata berbelok kekiri tapi ia malah menemukan jalan buntu.

Aisshh! Hinata berputar arah dan lagi-lagi ia menemukan tiga persimpangan. "Kiri." tebak Hinata sambil melangkah ke kiri.

"Kiri lagi." tebak Hinata lagi dan berbelok ke kiri.

"Kiri lagi?" Hinata mulai ragu. Jika ia terus berbelok ke kiri, bukannya dirinya jadi berputar?

"Oh.. Kalau begitu lurus." Hinata berjalan lurus ketika menemukan persimpangan.

"Kanan." ia belok ke kanan dan selamat..

.

.

.

Anda tersesat.

"Tolong! Tolong! Siapapun!" pekik Hinata frustasi. Ternyata ia masih belum menghapal benar jalan rumah labirin ini.

"Tolong! Saya tersesat!" Hinata berlari kesana-kemari. Berharap siapapun disini untuk membantunya tapi ia tak menemukan siapapun. Dimana para maid dan pengawal? Apakah mereka masih dilantai bawah?

"Sudah kubilang jangan pergi tanpa siapapun."

"Haa!" Hinata menghentikan langkah nya ketika ia mendengar suara?

"Naruto-san!" panggil nya terkejut ketika ia melihat Naruto terduduk diatas sofa batik mewah dengan koran di tangannya. Sejak kapan dia di situ?

"Kau mengganggu acara bacaku dengan teriakanmu dan larian memutarmu." ucap Naruto datar setelah ia melipat korannya dan meletakkan nya ke meja kaca dan menghampiri Hinata yang masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi. Sedari tadi Hinata terus saja mengelilingi ruang tamu dimana diri nya terduduk. Ya.. Meskipun ia agak senang dengan teriakan frustasi Hinata yang terlihat dan terdengar lucu.

...

Hinata tak menjawab. Ia terdiam ketika Naruto mengamatinya dari atas kebawah. Hmm.. Rok pasbody sepanjang diatas selutut berwarna hitam yang mencetak bokong seksi Hinata. Kaos polos berwarna maron berlengan pendek dan juga pas body menempel di badan Hinata. Menampilkan bagian atas payudara Hinata dan mencetak lekukan tubuh Hinata. Dia sangat sempurna. Tak wajah cantiknya. Tak tubuh indahnya.

Pih.. Pakaian siih memang terlihat polos tapi harganya itu sungguh tak polos. Asal tahu saja.

...

"Emm,, anda tak bekerja?" seketika Hinata lupa mengapa ia mencari Naruto.

"Tidak, hari ini temanku dan seketarisku membantuku bekerja agar aku bisa pergi denganmu." jawab Naruto sambil merangkul pinggang Hinata tapi Hinata langsung menjauhkan tangan Naruto darinya.

"Eem.. Bagaimana jika anda mengajari saya jalan dirumah ini?" tawar Hinata dengan senyum kakunya. Semoga saja lelaki ini mudah dibodohi.

"Tidak." jawab Naruto singkat dengan senyum manisnya. Hei,, dirinya tak bodoh. Ia tahu Hinata ingin melarikan diri.

...

"Emm.. Apa anda sudah sarapan? Sejujurnya saya sedang lapar." Hinata menganti topik pembicaraan yang lebih menyakinkan. Mereka akan makan dan ia akan kabur dari pintu belakang. Ya.. Begitu sii rencananya.

Naruto tersenyum lucu seolah ia tahu apa yang tengah Hinata pikirkan. "Hmm.. Mari sarapan." Naruto kembali melingkar kan tangannya ke pinggang Hinata dan membawanya pergi tapi Hinata kembali menjauh dari tangannya. Hinata risih sekali dipegang apalagi dengan pakaiannya yang ketat seperti ini.

Sejujurnya, tadi Naruto ingin mengajak Hinata keluar tapi sepertinya Hinata ingin melarikan diri jadi lebih baik tetap mengurungnya di rumah ini daripada Hinata sungguh menghilang.

.

.

.

Hinata memotong steak di atas piring didepannya dan melahapnya pelan yang kemudian melirik Naruto yang terduduk di hadapannya yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja panjang. Naruto terlihat fokus pada acara makannya. Mungkin, ini saatnya kabur?

"Emm.. Ano. Naruto-san, saya rasa saya akan pergi ke belakang sebentar." ucap Hinata sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Kalau dirinya tak salah, meja makan ini terletak di lantai dasar. Jadi jika dirinya bisa kebelakang atau kedepan. Ia akan bisa keluar.

"Hmm.." Hinata melangkah pergi ketika mendapat gumanan sebagai jawaban.

Naruto acuh tak acuh sambil menikmati steak di depannya. Ia ingin lihat seberapa jauh Hinata bisa lari...

.

.

...

"Ano.. Dimana pintu belakang?" tanya Hinata ragu pada seorang maid yang sibuk di pojokan dapur.

"Di sana." sang maid menunjuk ke arah barat daya.

"Terima kasih." Hinata langsung berlari ke arah yang di tunjuk maid, ia melewati lorong yang tak begitu besar tapi panjang hingga akhirnya menemukan sebuah pintu besi.

Hinata membuka pintu itu dan ia melihat mobil Naruto, halaman. Taman. Pohon!

!

Hinata menutup mulutnya yang hampir memekik. Rencana yang bagus bukan kabur dari pintu belakang ke samping rumah?

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Hinata langsung berlari pergi. Menelurusi panjangnya halaman depan rumah. Hah! Para pengawal yang ia tak kenal dan security di pos didekat gerbang rumah ini mengabaikannya. Itu artinya mereka tak tahu bahwa Hinata sedang melarikan diri. Syukurlah,, Terima kasih Kami-sama.

.

.

.

"Naruto-sama." Naruto yang masih terduduk bersandar di kursi didekat meja makan membuka matanya. Sudah?

Ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan membalikkan badannya, menatap seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang terlihat frsutasi di kuncian tangan para pengawal di kedua tangan mungilnya.

Beberapa menit sebelumnya.

.

"Terima kasih Kami-sama." Hinata membatin penuh kebahagian ketika ia keluar melewati gerbang besar yang sedikit terbuka dan berbelok ke kanan tapi.

Brackk!

"Ittai!" pekik Hinata sakit ketika ia terpental ke lantai. Siapa yang ia tabrak?

"Sa-Sai-san!" panggil Hinata terkejut ketika ia menatap siapa yang baru saja ia tabrak yang kemudian berdiri dari posisi terduduk nya di lantai. Ia baru tahu Sai disini? Ia kira Sai tak bekerja hari ini.

"Mengapa anda disini?" tanya Sai datar.

...

Hinata menatap sekelilingnya. Rencananya ia ingin berbalik arah dan belok ke kiri tapi tak mungkin karena lebih dari lima pengawal hampir mengelilinginya.

"Emm.. Saya harus membeli sesuatu." bohong Hinata cepat. Ia baru tahu ada pengawal yang berjaga di depan gerbang? Ia butuh rencana baru lagi. Damn it! Sial sekali..

Sai mengerutkan alisnya. Gadis ini tak pandai berbohong. Terlihat jelas di raut wajahnya.

...

Satu.. Dua.. Tiga..

Kabur!

Hinata membalikkan badannya hendak kabur tapi ia malah menabrak seorang pengawal yang entah sejak kapan berdiri dibelakangnya.

.

"Tolong. Lepaskan." pinta Hinata memohon ketika dua pengawal mengangkat kedua lengannya hingga kakinya tak menyentuh tanah dan membawanya masuk ke rumah. Perjuangannya sangat sia-sia.

.

.

.

"Kalian boleh pergi."

"Ha'i." semua pengawal itu membungkuk hormat dan melangkah pergi. Menyisihkan Hinata yang menundukkan kepalanya dan Naruto yang masih menatap Hinata.

Brack.. Hinata tersentak kaget ketika Naruto mendorongnya pelan tapi cepat ke dinding dibelakangnya dan menahan kedua tangannya ke atas dengan satu tangannya.

"Hmmph!" belum sempat Hinata terucap. Naruto membungkam bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya.

Kedua tangan Hinata yang dikunci memberontak tapi Naruto sama sekali tak mau melepaskannya. Apa maksudnya ini!?

Naruto terus mengulum bibir Hinata yang terasa sangat manis tanpa memberikan setitik kesempatan pun agar Hinata bisa lolos.

.

.

"Haah! Haah! Haah!" Hinata menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin setelah Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahnya. Ia harus bernafas dulu sebelum bisa berbicara.

"Hinata, aku lupa mengatakannya kemarin. Setiap kali kau gagal melarikan diri. Aku akan menciummu." dengan ini, Hinata pasti tak akan berani terus bertindak asal. Naruto cukup frustasi ketika ia teringat bahwa Hinata menolaknya. Harga dirinya di injak oleh orang yang bahkan tak lebih tinggi darinya. Jika saja bukan karena wajah malaikat Hinata. Eerrgghh! Hinata sudah Naruto mutilasi dan masukkan ke tong sampah.

"A-aku tak pernah menyetujuinya." Hinata menolak kesepakatan sepihak ini.

"Kau terlalu cepat berlari waktu itu sebelum aku sempat mengatakannya." jawab Naruto dengan entengnya.

...

Hinata terdiam. Ini tak adil tapi jika ia menolak hal ini. Dipastikan Naruto akan membatalkan kesepakatan mereka dan diri

"Jika kau menolak aku akan mengatakan pada orang tuamu bahwa kau tak mau menikah denganku." ya ya ya.. Ancaman yang memalukan dan pengecut. Terserah.

Deg.. Hinata tersentak dengan ancaman itu. Keadaan akan semakin rumit jika orang tuanya tahu soal hal ini.

...

Naruto tersenyum lucu ketika ia melihat wajah terkejut Hinata. Ia sudah duga Hinata pasti merahasiakan hal ini dari kedua orang tuanya. Dengan begini ia sudah berada di atas angin. Hinata tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti permainannya.

...

Hinata menatap sejenak Naruto dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Rasanya hal ini akan lebih sulit lagi. Ia harus punya rencana yang matang jika tidak Naruto akan menciumnya. Hilang sudah ciuman pertamanya karena kesepakatan bodoh yang ia remehkan. Ia sungguh merasa bodoh. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengerti. Kalau begitu mari kita pergi." ucap Naruto dengan senyum bangganya sambil menempelkan tangannya ke pinggang Hinata dan Hinata yang masih membeku terus mengikuti pasrah Naruto. Hinata mudah sekali dibohongi. Aah.. Hati Naruto berbunga-bunga. Lebih bagus jika Hinata terus melarikan diri dan tertangkap. Hmm.. Rencana yang tak buruk. Ia cukup senang jika ia bisa mencium Hinata. Bukannya Naruto tak berani menyentuh Hinata. Dirinya bisa melakukan apa saja yang ia mau pada Hinata tapi ia tak ingin Hinata frustasi dan takut padanya. Hal itu tak akan lucu. Itu sebabnya, mengapa Naruto tak pernah melakukan apapun yang mungkin akan membuat Hinata benar-benar tak suka.

.

.

.

11.20

Naruto masih setia menempelkan tangannya ke pinggang Hinata dan menuntunnya menelusuri jalanan di taman, membiarkan semua mata tertuju padanya dan Hinata.

...

Hinata masih terus mengikuti langkah Naruto dan berjalan dengan kepalanya yang sedikit tetunduk. Hinata akan sedikit mengoreksi kelimat tadi. Tatapan mata para manusia disekitar mereka lebih tepatnya menuju pada sepuluh pengawal yang terus mengekori Hinata, melangkah di sebelah nya dan juga didepannya. Mereka tengah menghalangi para mata yang mungkin saja tertuju pada badan Hinata di balik pakaian ketat dan itu sungguh membuat Hinata malu.

Jika dia tak ingin Hinata di lihat para-para mata dengan tatapan lapar, mengapa dia harus membuat Hinata menggunakan pakaian ketat ini?

'Aku menyukai pakaian itu' bukanlah alasan nya. Di satu sisi dia ingin Hinata memakai pakaian seperti ini karena dia menyukainya tapi disatu sisi dia tak ingin orang lain memandangi Hinata jadi? dia memilih membuat Hinata di tutupi badan para pengawal? Ini sungguh bodoh dan tak masuk akal!

Apakah ini yang dikatakan orang kaya bisa melakukan apapun yang mereka suka? Masalah terpecahkan dengan uang. Ini sungguh tak lucu.

"Saya rasa rencana yang bagus untuk mengganti kembali isi lemari saya." Hinata membuka pembicaraan yang membuat Naruto menatapnya. Sebenarnya, Naruto mengganti isi lemari Hinata karena ia rasa Hinata akan selalu dirumah tapi siapa sangka ia tiba-tiba ingin membawa Hinata keluar?

Yaa.. Mungkin Naruto harus membeli pakaian untuk menutupi tubuh montok Hinata saat keluar rumah supaya tak ada mata sialan yang terus tertuju padanya.

.

.

.

.

21.23

Hinata dengan piyama orange nya masih terduduk diatas ranjang king sizenya dengan kakinya yang terlipat dan dirinya masih tengah merenung.

Kiri, kiri, kiri, lurus. Kanan, kiri dan Turun. Lift, lantai dasar. Tidak tidak. Kalau lewat pintu depan, ia akan ketahuan. Ia harus lewat ruangan yang dipenuhi mobil dibawah rumah. Ia bisa keluar lewat pintu garansi tempat mobil kemarin. melewati semak-semak dan kabur.

Hinata mendapat fakta baru bahwa para maid tak tinggal disini, mereka selesai bekerja jam 11 malam, jadi rencana Hinata akan berjalan lancar.

Kelopak mata Hinata terbuka, menampilkan sepasang mata bulan yang indah. Rencana sudah bagus. Ia akan pergi tengah malam.

...

Tubuh kaku Hinata seketika melembut. Firasat nya tak enak. Firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu seperti, jangan keluar dari kamarmu malam ini. Ia seolah ragu, seolah akan ada hal buruk jika ia bersikeras keluar..?

...

Satu tangan Hinata menyentuh bibirnya. Mengingat bagaimana cara Naruto menciumnya membuatnya berpikir bahwa...

Entahlah.. Ia sedikit tak perduli dan sedikit perduli. Itu bukan ciuman, itu hanya tempelan bibir.

Tapi bagaimana bisa lelaki itu asal mencium seorang gadis? Itu menjengkelkan.

Bagaimana jika dia juga mencium gadis lain di luar sana?

Memikirkannya membuat Hinata jijik. Semoga saja itu hanya pemikiran bodohnya saja.

...

Hinata menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sangat ragu. Ini bukan getaran cinta atau apapun itu. Hanya saja ia merasa lebih baik bahwa dirinya tak pergi malam ini.

Tidak! Hinata akan tetap pergi apapun yang terjadi. Lebih cepat lebih baik tapi ia juga harus hati-hati agar tak ketahuan.

.

.

.

23.53

"Uuueeekk.. Hmm.. Aku rasa aku.. Hik.. Akan muntah." seorang lelaki bersurai perak memapah susah payah teman mabuk parahnya menuju mobil hitamnya. Ya ampun.. Sudah lama sekali dia tak mabuk, baru sehari ibunya pergi dan tingkahnya sudah mulai. Dia anak yang baik. Tak mau menunjukan sikap buruknya ini didepan ibunya. Haah~ entahlah ini bisa disebut baik atau tidak tapi hei! Umurnya sudah 21. Dia sudah dewasa. Minum tidak termaksud perbuatan jahat ataupun salah, kan?

"Hati-hati Naruto." lelaki tadi memelankan jalannya yang linglung karena tingkah temannya ini.

"Hmm? Toneri? Dimana Hinata?" tanya Naruto dengan mata sayu nya. Perasaan tadi ia tengah keluar dengan Hinata? Oh ia ingat. Ia menyuruh pengawalnya mengantar Hinata pulang dan ia keluar dengan Toneri. Dimana temannya hanya melihatnya minum dan menyeretnya keluar dari bar ketika dirinya mabuk. Haa.. Ia terlalu sibuk berbisnis bersama ibunya hingga tak punya waktu untuk ke bar.

"Hik.. Mengapa kau tak minum?" tanya Naruto linglung. Kepalanya berputar. Badannya terasa panas. Eh? Ia tidak mabuk. Ia hanya pusing.

Toneri tak menjawab. Jika dirinya minum. Siapa yang akan mengantar mereka pulang? Bisa-bisa mereka dirampok. Dan dirinya menang hanya sedikit minum.

Brack..

Toneri memasukkan paksa Naruto ke kursi penumpang didalam mobilnya. Haah~ ia rasa Naruto harus mengupahnya untuk pekerjaan ini.

.

.

.

Klik..

?

Hinata kembali menutup pintu kamarnya yang baru ia buka sedetik lalu. Oh.. Coba tebak apa yang ia lihat? Sai dan Kiba masih setia berdiri dengan tegapnya tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia harus membuat mereka tak fokus atau tertidur, mungkin? Tapi bagaimana caranya?

?

...

.

.

Klik..

?

Sai kembali menolehkan wajahnya, menatap Hinata yang kembali membuka pintu kemarnya.

"Saya tak akan kemana-mana. Istirahatlah. Apa kalian tak lelah terus berdiri?" Hinata menyodorkan paksa dua buah bantal dan satu selimut besar miliknya ke dada Sai yang langsung di tangkap oleh Sai.

Klik..

Hinata kembali menutup pintunya. Berharap jika mereka berdua akan segera menggunakan bantal empuk, selimut hangat itu dan tidur.

.

.

.

Satu setangah jam kemudian...

Hup.. Hip.. Hinata mengenakan jamsuit hitam panjang, ya meskipun ketat tapi setidaknya bisa membuatnya tak terlihat dalam gelap.

Hinata menggantungkan tas kecil ke pundaknya. Tunggu? Tas? Untuk apa? Oh.. Tas mahal berwarna hitam yang ia isi eer? Parfum? Eer.. Rencananya untuk menyemprot mata pengawal digerbang yang mungkin belum tidur tapi tak mungkin. Sekarang sudah tengah malam, tak mungkin mereka belum tidur.

Hinata memakai flat yang juga berwarna hitam dan menguncir ekor kuda rambut indigonya.

Yosshh.. Dipastikan dua pengawal didepan kamarnya sudah tertidur lelap.

.

.

Sudah siap. Ia sangat siap sekarang.

Jam telah menunjuk pukul 01.43

Hinata kembali menghapal rencana melarikan dirinya. Dan ia sudah siap untuk melarikan diri.

Ia tak tahu Naruto pergi ke mana tadi tapi semoga saja dia jauh dari Hinata agar kesempatan Hinata untuk kabur semakin besar.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap was-was ke sekeliling isi kamarnya ketika kedua tangannya menyentuh gangang pintu.

...

Perlahan Hinata memutar gangang pintu itu dan langsung membukanya kilat agar ia bisa segera pergi tanpa menganggu dua manusia yang tertidur di depan pintu kamarnya.

?...

Glek..

Iya si.. Rencananya si begitu..

Emm..

...

Ano?

..?

Hinata meluruskan punggung nya yang membungkuk, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan langsung menutup pintu yang baru saja ia buka.

Klik..

Blussssshhh!

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

.

.

Selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yang merayakan.. Semoga teberkahi selalu..

.

.

.

Yo.. Moga suka.. Hm hm hm.. Ada sesuatu rahasia fic ini yg belum kalian tahu soal naruto maupun hinata.. Hm hmhm.. Enyahlah lihat saja nanti.

Yo.. Coba tebak apa yang Hinata lihat..

Hmm tq untuk review positifnya. Author senang bangat kalian suka fic ini.. Hehe..

.

.

Moga suka.. Moga bagus.. Maaf kalau ga bagus..

Bye bye..


	4. London

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Run away

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Run away by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

10.23

Tok tok tok...

"Hinata-sama? Hinata-sama? Tolong buka pintunya." seorang maid dan dua pengawal masih sibuk mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata seperti dua setengah jam sebelumnya tapi sang penghuni kamar sama sekali tak mau membuka kamarnya.

Mereka bahkan telah menggunakan kunci untuk membuka pintu itu tapi entah mengapa pintu itu tak mau terbuka seolah terhalang benda berat?

.

.

.

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo masih terduduk ditengah-tengah ranjang king sizenya sambil memeluk erat kedua kakinya yang ditekuk. Wajahnya terbenam ke antara lututnya. Hinata mohon! Jangan mengingat kejadian semalam lagi!

Hiksssssssss!

"Hiksssss! Haaaaaaaa! Huaaaaaaa!" Hinata tak kuasa menahan air matanya ketika kejadian tengah malam tadi kembali melintasi benaknya. Seumur hidupnya. Itu adalah kejadian yang paling memalukan untuknya. Ia bersumpah.

"Haaaaaaa! Huaaaaaaa!" tiga manusia di depan pintu kembali menghentikan aksi mengetuk dan memanggil ketika tangisan dari dalam kembali nyaring.

"Ini karenamu, Sai. Bos pasti marah pada kita ketika dia sampai nanti." protes Kiba tak terima. Bos mereka mengatakan akan pulang sebentar lagi ketika Yugao meneleponnya dan mengadu soal Hinata. Ia pasti akan turut teroceh karena telah membuat calon istrinya menangis.

"Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku." jawab Sai apa adanya. Mengapa jadi diri nya yang bersalah? Ia bahkan tak tahu Hinata akan menangis semalaman. Ya.. Awalnya, tangisnya agak tenang, sedikit sedikit dan Sai dan Kiba mengabaikannya karena mengira dia akan segera diam tapi disaat matahari naik. Tangisannya malah menjadi. Dan dia tak mau sarapan. Itu sebabnya kini mereka bertiga mengetuk pintu ini dan membujuknya agar mau keluar.

.

.

.

"Hiksss! Huaaaaaa!" Tangis Hinata yang baru saja memelan, kembali menyaring ketika ia menatap pintu dibalik lemari-lemari didalam kamarnya. Ia bersusah payah menutup pintu itu dengan lemari-lemari dan apa saja yang ada di kamarnya agar dua lelaki brengsek itu tak bisa masuk. Hilang sudah harga diri Hinata. Pokoknya Hinata tak mau keluar jika mereka masih disitu. Terserah jika kalian mengatakan Hinata kekanakan. Tapi ini sungguh memalukan! Ia tak sanggup untuk menunjukan mukannya dan air matanya tak bisa tak mengalir begitu juga dengan suara tangisannya. Ini memalukan!

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto langsung berlari ke kamar Hinata di lantai lima ketika dirinya keluar dari mobil hitamnya yang baru saja ia pikirkan ke depan pintu rumahnya. Apa yang terjadi? Yugao mengatakan Hinata menangis dan tak mau keluar dari kamarnya?

.

.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Naruto sedikit terengah-engah ketika ia tiba di depan pintu kamar Hinata dan melihat tiga pekerjaannya.

"Naruto-sama."

"Umm.. Anoo.."

Flashback.

.

.

Klik..

Sai dan Kiba membalikkan badannya menatap pintu dibelakang mereka yang terbuka dengan cepat.

Kedua tangan Sai yang masih setia memeluk dua bantal dan selimut pemberian Hinata tadi mengamati datar dengan bumbu sedikit terkejut Hinata dari atas kebawah. Rambut kuncir kuda, masker hitam menutupi mulut hingga hidungnya, kaca mata besar hitam dimatanya, jamsuit hitam ketat, tas di pundaknya, flat hitam.

...

Klik. Pintu itu kembali tertutup dengan pelan.

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga..

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Pekikan yang berhasil mengejutkan Sai dan rekannya, oh mungkin juga bisa membangunkan tetangga sebelah.

Sepertinya dia sungguh ingin melarikan, sayangnya gagal.

.

.

Flashback end.

Naruto tak kuasa menahan tawanya yang terus menyembur keluar. Oh.. Ternyata teriakan nyaring semalam adalah suara Hinata?

Sai dan Kiba masih mempertahankan wajah datar mereka. Untunglah bos mereka tak marah.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaaahhh! Huaaaaaa!" tangis Hinata semakin nyaring ketika ia mendengar suara tawa dari balik pintu. Mereka pasti tengah menertawakannya sekarang. Hiks.. Hiks.. Memalukan sekali.. Hiks.. Ibu.. Ayah.. Hiks.. Hinata mau pulang..

Ia masih mengingat jelas Sai san Kiba menatapnya seolah mengatakan what the fuck you doing now?

Hikss..

.

Brack! Bracckk!

Hinata menatap terkejut dan penasaran dinding kamarnya di bagian samping yang tiba-tiba berbunyi seolah?

Braackk!

"Kyaahh!" pekik Hinata terkejut ketika dinding itu roboh, membuat sebuah lubang ukuran lumayan besar. A-apa-apaan itu?

"Na-naruto-san!" panggil Hinata terkejut. Apa-apan itu? Mengapa dia merobohkan dinding itu?

"Kalian boleh pergi."

"Ha'i Naruto-sama." beberapa pengawal dengan palu besar ditangan mereka melangkah pergi.

Wow.. Hinata membeku. Syok. Dengan begitu santainya dia merobohkan dinding rumahnya?

Naruto menahan susah payah niat untuk menerjang Hinata karena wajahnya yang dipenuhi jejek air mata dan syok terlihat sangat manis. Sangat manis. Seolah wajah itu ditaburi banyaknya gula.

!

Ya ampun.. Bagaimana bisa seorang yang habis menangis terlihat begitu manis?

Ya.. Naruto tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi. Mungkin ia akan mencium Hinata terlebih dahulu sebelum berbicara?

.

Naruto langsung menerjang Hinata yang langsung membuat Hinata roboh kebelakang.

Hinata memberontak ketika kedua tangan Naruto mengunci kedua tangannya ke ranjang disamping kepalanya dengan bibirnya yang langsung mengunci bibir Hinata.

"Mmhpp!" Hinata memberontak tapi tenaga Naruto yang menindihnya lebih besar darinya. Ia harus pergi dari sini.

.

.

"Haah! Haah! Haah!" lagi-lagi Naruto melepaskan Hinata ketika dirinya sudah hampir kehabisan oksigen.

Mata Naruto berpaling pada pakaian hitam ketat Hinata dibagian dada yang terlihat kempas-kampis.

"Harusnya aku berada didepan pintu itu tadi malam." sesal Naruto. Ia jadi penasaran bagaimana dandanan Hinata dan raut wajahnya yang gagal melarikan diri.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Menyembunyikan garis merah di pipinya. Ini sungguh memalukan.

"Hei, kau tahukan aku tak mungkin menyewa pengawal abal-abalan untuk menjagamu?" Naruto kembali membuka pembicaraan. Bagaimana dia bisa begitu yakin bahwa pengawalnya akan melalaikan tugas mereka hanya dengan bantal dan selimut?

Deg..

Ya ampun.. Ya Kami-sama.. Bagaimana bisa wajah ini begitu manis?

Naruto mencubit gemes hidung Hinata dan berpindah pada kedua pipinya itu. Ya ampun.. Manis sekali.. Sungguh manis.

"Aa.. Hentikan." Hinata berusaha menjauhkan tangan Naruto dipipinya. Ini tak lucu.

"Ne.. Katakan. Mengapa kau tak mau keluar?" Naruto membuat topik pembicaraan baru lagi.

Hinata kembali memalingkan wajahnya yang kembali memanas. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan ia malu untuk melihat Sai dan Kiba.

"Sa-saya.. Tidak ada.. Saya hanya sedang mau dikamar." bohong Hinata berharap Naruto tak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi.

"Dan bisakah anda menjauh dari saya?" Hinata mulai risih dengan posisi tindihan ini. Ini agak? Umm?

...

"Kau membuatku meninggalkan pekerjaanku." ucap Naruto setelah ia berdiri dari posisi menindihnya. Ya.. Sejujurnya itu tak masalah. Ciuman Hinata sudah cukup menggantikan pekerjaannya yang tertinggal.

Hinata mendudukkan dirinya dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Ia tak tahu harus berpikir dan mengatakan apa. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

...

"Hmm. Kau pasti belum makan kan. Mari kita pergi makan." Naruto menarik pergi Hinata dan Hinata hanya menurut. Hei! Kalian tak mengira Hinata masih punya wajah untuk melawan kan?

.

Naruto menuntun Hinata melewati lubang besar yang ia ciptakan barusan dan berbelok kiri dan kiri lagi hingga melewati pintu kamar Hinata.

...

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tak bisa!" Hinata berlari pergi ketika ia menemukan Sai dan Kiba masih berdiri didepan pintunya. Ini terlalu memalukan!

Manisnya..

...

Naruto memamerkan jempolnya pada Sai dan Kiba.

"Segera panggil aku jika dia melakukannya lagi." perintah Naruto yang kemudian langsung melangkah pergi, menyusuri Hinata.

"Ha'i Naruto-sama." jawab Sai dan Kiba kompak sambil mengekori Naruto.

"Oh.. perbaiki dinding itu."

"Ha'i Naruto-sama." Sai dan Kiba kembali menghentikan langkah mereka.

.

.

.

Kiri, kiri, kanan, lurus, kiri

Hinata berlari sesuai peta di otaknya tapi ia tak menemukan tangga melainkan jalan buntu yang lumayan gelap. Itu artinya jalan yang ia hapal masih salah?

Ugghh!

Hinata berjongkok sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke lipatan tangannya. Bagaimana bisa ada rumah seperti ini?

Kepala Hinata berdenyut. Ia rasa ia akan mati kebingungan sebentar lagi.

"Hinata.. Dimana kau? Hinata?" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, menatap asal suara. Tidak. Naruto jangan sampai menemukannya.

Hinata merangkak masuk ke pojokan yang gelap dan berjongkok disana sambil berharap Naruto tak melihatnya.

"Hinata.."

!

Hinata memejamkan matanya ketika Naruto melihat ke arahnya yang kemudian melihat ke arah lainnya.

"Hinata?" Naruto melangkah pergi dan kembali mencari. Dimana Hinata?

.

...

Tunggu?

Hinata masih terdiam didalam posisinya. Dari pada ia susah payah kabur mengapa ia tak bersembunyi?

Alis Hinata mengkerut. Benar juga? Mengapa tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya? Perjanjiannya adalah menghilang dari jangkauannya selama dua hari penuh.

Mengapa tak terpikirkan oleh Hinata sebelumnya?

Hinata mengetuk kepalanya. Mengapa kau begitu bodoh baru memikirkannya sekarang?

"Hinata?" Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya ketika ia melihat Naruto kembali melewati tempat dimana dirinya bersembunyi.

...

"Yes!" desis Hinata pelan penuh dengan kebahagian ketika Naruto kembali melangkah pergi. Tempat ini tak ada lampu dan lubang kecil yang hanya selebar satu meter setengah. Pasti ia akan aman bersembunyi disini.

Hinata meluruskan kakinya dan samakin memasukkan dirinya kedalam, semakin menempelkan kakinya dan badannya yang terduduk bersandar ke dinding disebelahnya. Hanya dua hari dan boom!

Rencana ini bekerja.

.

.

.

.

23.21

"Hinata-sama?!"

"Ha?!" Mata Hinata yang menahan kantuk kembali terbuka lebar ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia melihat seorang pengawal melewati tempatnya bersembunyi.

Gila.. Mengerikan sekali. Sedari tadi para maid dan pengawal terus mencarinya. Untung saja mereka selalu melewati tempat ini. Kami-sama.. Terima kasih karena membuat Hinata tak mengganti pakaiannya semalam. Jika saja ia kembali mengganti jamsuit ini. Sudah dipastikan dirinya akan ketahuan.

Kruk krukk..

"Hanya sehari lagi dan aku akan mengisimu." Hinata membujuk perutnya yang terus saja berbunyi. Tak apa tak makan dua hari yang penting dirinya bebas dari sini tapi sejujurnya, ia sedikit merasa tak bertenaga karena lapar.

.

.

.

Blaaaamm!

"Aku tak mau tahu. Cari dia sampai ketemu!" Naruto memukul kuat meja kaca diruang tamu ketika lagi-lagi pengawalnya datang dan mengatakan mereka tak menemukan Hinata.

Jantung Naruto berdebar. Alisnya berkerut. Nafasnya tak teratur. Ia takut. Ia panik. Dimana Hinata? Para pengawal diluar mengatakan mereka tak melihat Hinata keluar. Jadi dimana dia? Mengapa dia tak ada dimana pun?

"Ha'i" beberapa pengawal itu kembali berlari pergi dan melanjutkan pencarian mereka.

Naruto mendudukan dirinya ke sofa dibelakangnya dan berpikir keras. Dimana Hinata? Dimana dia pergi?

...

... ?

"Cctv!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Naruto langsung berlari ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai yang sama dengan kamar Hinata.

...

Naruto membeku sejenak ketika ia melihat Hinata berlari ke arah jalan buntu. Tangan Naruto terkepal tapi jantungnya sudah lebih normal. Jalan buntu sialan itu. Membuat Naruto takut setengah mati. Ia sungguh mengira ia akan kehilangan Hinata.

!

Naruto langsung berlari pergi ketika ia melihat Hinata berdiri dari posisi duduk nya lewat tv besarnya.

Gadis bodoh itu.

Dia sungguh harus di beri pelajaran karena telah membuat Naruto jantungan.

.

.

"Hentikan pencarian. Kalian boleh pulang." perintah Naruto pada para pengawal yang masih sibuk mencari tempat yang ia lewati.

.

"Pulanglah." perintah Naruto lagi sambil terus melangkah pergi.

.

"Hentikan pencarian."

.

.

.

Hinata berdiri dari posisi duduknya ketika ia tak lagi melihat pengawal maupun maid berlalu lalang. Ia menempelkan punggungnya ke dinding bagian selatan dan mengendap-endap menelusuri dinding di punggung nya itu. Ia ingin memastikan keadaan sekitarnya.

!

Hinata langsung melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya terhalang dinding utara ketika ia melihat siapa yang telah berdiri disamping ambang jalan buntu ini. Sejak kapan dia disana?

"Kau.. sungguh membuatku takut.." Hinata berlari pergi tapi Naruto terlebih dulu menangkap pundaknya dan kembali mendorongnya ke dinding.

Tap..

Kedua tangan Hinata mendorong dada Naruto agar Naruto menjauh tapi Naruto tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Naruto semakin mengeratkan kedua tangannya ditengkuk Hinata. Mengabaikan kedua tangan mungil Hinata yang terus saja mendorongnya.

.

"Hmmpphh!" Hinata mulai kehabisan oksigen kerena Naruto terus saja melahap kasar bibir mungilnya tanpa membiarkan dirinya bernafas.

Tangan Hinata yang memukul dada bidang Naruto mulai melemah. Naruto terus memainkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hinata hingga mata Hinata terus saja menyipit.

Naruto kembali mengigit bibir bawah Hinata dan kembali menghisapnya.

Hentikan permainan ciuman ini!

Hinata sungguh hampir kehabisan oksigen.

Naruto masih saja melahap bibir Hinata dengan tamak. Melampiaskan rasa takut dan paniknya sedari tadi karena mengira Hinata telah hilang. Hinata bodoh. Sungguh membuatnya jantungan.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!" kaki Hinata seketika tak bertulang. Hinata terjatuh ke depan tapi berhasil di dekap oleh Naruto sebelum badannya menyentuh lantai.

Naruto tersenyum lucu pada Hinata yang terlihat sangat tak bertenaga. Seketika saja rasa panik dan takutnya menghilang. Hinata sangat manis.

"Hah! Hah!" Hinata berusaha berdiri dengan kedua kakinya sendiri tapi sayangnya kakinya masih terlalu lemah untuk melakukan itu. Hinata baru tahu satu fakta bahwa ciuman bisa membunuh. Sebaiknya ia lebih berhati-hati pada rencana kaburnya, jika ia tak ingin hampir kehabisan oksigen seperti ini lagi.

Naruto menempelkan keningnya ke kening Hinata yang masih sibuk menghirup oksigen.

...

Pipi Naruto sedikit mengembang. Hinata.. Mulai saat ini, dia harus diawasi dua puluh empat jam agar hal ini tak terjadi lagi. Titik! Harus dijaga duapuluh empat jam sehari.

Hinata mendorong dada bidang Naruto tapi ia malah tak sengaja terpeleset yang membuatnya tersungkur ke lantai.

"Itaaii.." desis Hinata pelan ketika lutut dan sendi tangannya menghantam lantai. Aduh.. Ia bahkan masih kekurangan oksigen untuk mendesis.

"H-hei. Tolong.. Lepaskan." pinta Hinata tak bertenaga ketika Naruto mengangkatnya ala karung beras di pundak nya dan membawanya pergi.

.

.

.

Pum..

Naruto melemparkan pelan Hinata ke atas ranjang king size empuknya ketika ia tiba di kamarnya.

Hinata mendudukan dirinya.

"Ini bukan kamar saya." Hinata hendak beranjak pergi tapi Naruto menahan nya agar tak turun dari atas ranjang.

"Tidak. Malam ini kau harus tidur disini karena telah membuatku panik.

"Tidak, terima kasih." tolak Hinata tapi Naruto malah mendorongnya pelan dan menindihnya, tak lupa menahan kedua tangannya ke samping kepalanya.

"Kau harus. Aku hampir mati ketakutan, kau tahu? Jantungku saja masih berdetak tak normal." jawab Naruto tak mau tahu. Hinata harus disini dan menemani nya agar dirinya kembali tenang. Ia sungguh hampir jantungan tadi.

...

Hinata tak menjawab ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata biru langit yang indah itu. Wah.. Ia baru sadar bahwa mata itu sangat indah?

...

"Hinata, kau cantik sekali.." ya.. Itu pujian entah sadar atau tanpa sadar meloncat keluar dari bibir Naruto.

Hinata memalingkan pipinya yang langsung merona. Apa Naruto selalu memujinya? Entahlah.. Hinata selalu terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga ia tak begitu fokus pada apa yang terkadang meloncat keluar dari bibir lelaki ini.

Deg deg deg.. Jantung Hinata berdetak semakin cepat ketika Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya. Hei! Ini tak boleh. Jangan mendekat lagi.

Hinata ingin pergi dari sini tapi badannya tak mau menurutinya.

Krrrruuukk! Kruk..

Wajah Naruto berhenti melaju ketika ia mendengar suara? Suara perut keroncongan?

?

.

"Sa-saya belum makan sedari tadi." Hinata berusaha menghentikan tatapan Naruto entah dalam artian apa. Mengapa perutnya berbunyi disaat-saat seperti ini? Sungguh membuatnya malu tapi setidaknya hal itu bisa mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. baguslah..

..

Naruto menahan tawanya sambil beranjak dari badan Hinata.

Hinata mendudukan dirinya dan menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang daun telinganya. Memalukan sekali. Sekarang ia ingat mengapa tadi ia sangat tak bertenanga. Itu karena ia belum makan sedari pagi tadi.

"Hanya ini yang aku punya." Naruto memamerkan lemari bagian bawah di meja kecil yang terletak disamping ranjangnya.

Hinata mengamati isi lemari yang baru saja Naruto pamerkan padanya. Kerupuk berbagai jenis, kue berbagai jenis, yang jelas itu adalah makanan. Apapun itu, Hinata mau asal bisa dimakan.

"Apa perlu aku memanggil maid untuk memasakan makanan untukmu?" Tawar Naruto ketika Hinata tak menjawabnya.

"Aa.. Tidak. Saya hanya akan makan sedikit." jawab Hinata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke mata Naruto.

"Terima kasih." Tambah Hinata dengan senyum manis ditambah senang ditambah tulusnya. Naruto lelaki yang cukup perhatian. Tak seburuk yang ia kira.

Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya bisa terpukau oleh senyuman manis yang sangat sempurna itu. Sebaiknya Hinata berhenti memamerkan senyuman itu sebelum ia sungguh sungguh sunguh sungguh aa.. Sudahlah.. Jangan membahasnya.

.

.

.

20.21

Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai indigo terduduk di kursi santai di teras rumah sambil terus mengamati langit gelap yang ditaburi banyaknya bintang yang indah, satu bulan ditambah udara yang terasa segar.

Satu minggu berlalu dan selama itulah dirinya berhenti melarikan diri. Ia harus mencari cara lain yang seratus persen berhasil. Ia sungguh tak mau kehabisan oksigen lagi.

Sejujurnya satu minggu ini sudah cukup untuknya menghapal jalan di rumah ini. Hanya saja waktunya selalu tak tepat, ditambah pengawal dimana-mana dan setelah kejadian itu. Para pengawal kini mengawasinya duapuluh empat jam tanpa lepas.

"Naruto-san.." Hinata meluruskan punggungnya ketika ia melihat Naruto yang entah datang dari mana berdiri disebelahnya.

"Hinata, besok pagi kita harus ke London. Cepatlah tidur." Naruto membuka pembicaraan. Ia harus mengurus cabang perusahaannya di London tapi ia tak mau meninggalkan Hinata sendiri, jadi ia putuskan untuk membawa Hinata.

"Mengapa saya harus ikut?" Hinata tak ingin kemana-mana. Ia lebih ingin disini dan kabur.

"Kau tak tahu cara keluar dari rumah ini dan tak boleh keluar. Jadi, daripada kau kebosanan. Lebih baik aku mengajakmu. Hanya beberapa hari." jawab Naruto apa adanya yang membuat Hinata berpikir sejenak. Naruto masih mengira Hinata tak tahu jalan keluar dari rumah ini.

...

Jika dirinya ikut Naruto pergi, harusnya disana akan lebih sedikit pengawal dan tentunya mereka akan menginap di hotel dan itu akan memudahkan rencananya kan? Hinata memang tak pernah keluar negeri sebelumnya tapi jika ia bisa lebih mudah kabur disana. Mengapa ia tidak pergi?

...

"Mm.. Baiklah.."

.

.

.

.

10.21

Hinata hanya bisa melongo tak percaya pada tempat di London yang akan mereka tinggali.

"Anda yakin kita tak salah tempat?" Naruto tersenyum lucu atas ucapan Hinata.

"Mengapa? Apa aku tak boleh membuat rumah yang sama di sini?" tak halaman, tak rumput, tak pohon, tak rumah, tak cat, tak gerbang. Semuanya sama persis seperti rumah yang ia tinggali di Jepang. Mengapa harus membuat rumah yang mirip begini dan mengapa perlu rumah sebesar ini hanya untuk ditinggali sementara?

...

Hinata melembutkan punggung nya yang terasa tegang. Kami-sama.. Semoga isi rumah ini juga sama. Dengan begitu Hinata bisa kabur lebih mudah.

"Aa.. Saya mengerti." Hinata mengikuti langkah Naruto masuk ke dalam.

.

.

"Haah~" Hinata merobohkan dirinya ke ranjang king size didalam kamarnya. Ternyata benar. Isi rumahnya juga sama persis. Hinata sangat berterima kasih... Ia akan kabur dengan mudah jika begini, ditambah hanya ada beberapa pengawal dan maid. Ini akan mudah.

Tok tok tok.. Hinata menatap ke arah pintu kamarnya yang tak tertutup.

"Hinata.."

.

.

.

.

"Mengapa kau tak memakai pakaian yang panjang?" Naruto mengantungkan jaket kulitnya ke pundak Hinata. Dia terlihat kedinginan dibalik gaun selutut berwarna lavender itu.

"Maaf, saya tak tahu disini begini dingin." jawab Hinata yang masih melangkah mengikuti langkah Naruto disebelahnya dan menikmati pemandangan di sekitarnya. Disini sangat indah. Lihatlah danau biru di sebelah Hinata, bawah tepatnya dan pepohonan disekitar sana, gerobak makanan berderet di kedua sisi jalan serta manusia yang berlalu lalang. Sangat meriah.

...

Hinata dan Naruto masih melangkah menelusuri jembatan besar, mengabaikan orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka dan memusatkan perhatian mereka pada pemandangan disekitar mereka. Sangat indah, dingin, nyawan, segar bagi Hinata. Naruto sudah biasa ke tempat seperti ini. Ia hanya turut menikamatinya karena ada Hinata disini.

"Haaah~" Hinata menghirup panjang nafasnya dan menghembuskan nya. Segar sekali.

Deg! Hinata tersentak kaget ketika tangan hangat Naruto menggengam tangannya. Tangan besar itu terasa hangat. Apa dia tak kedinginan dengan suhu udara ini?

Naruto tersenyum lucu pada Hinata yang menatapnya terkejut plus manis.

...

Hinata membalas tersenyum pada Naruto. Lelaki ini selalu saja tersenyum lucu seperti itu yang membuatnya turut tersenyum. Terkadang bersama lelaki ini...

Tak begitu buruk.. ?

Brack!

"Aa.. Maafkan saya." Hinata terlalu fokus pada mata Naruto hingga ia tak sadar telah menabrak seseorang yang melewatinya.

"Saya yang harusnya min" ucapan lelaki itu terhenti ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Hinata.

"Sasuke!" panggil Hinata terkejut.

"Hinata!" kedua mata itu masih saling terbelak. Masih menatap tak percaya satu sama lain.

.

.

Beberapa menit mencerna apa yang terjadi, senyum lebar pun menghiasi bibir mereka berdua.

"Sasuke."

"Hinata."

Deg!

Mata Naruto terbelak lebar ketika ia melihat Hinata memeluk lelaki itu dan lelaki itu turut membalas pelukan Hinata. Mengapa Hinata memeluknya? Mengapa dia terlihat senang? Siapa lelaki itu? Dan siapa yang mengizinkan Hinata memeluknya?

"Aku sangat merindukanmu.."

"Aku juga, Hinata."

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

.

Hmhmhm..

Lol. Sebenarnya author tulis ini pas lagi ngantuk bangat.. Haha.. Maaf kalau ga bagus..

Moga suka.. Moga bagus..

Bye bye


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Run away

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Run away by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

Mata Naruto terbelak lebar ketika ia melihat Hinata memeluk lelaki itu dan lelaki itu turut membalas pelukan Hinata. Mengapa Hinata memeluknya? Mengapa dia terlihat senang? Siapa lelaki itu? Dan siapa yang mengizinkan Hinata memeluknya?

"Aku sangat merindukanmu.."

"Aku juga, Hinata."

.

...

"Oh, Naruto-san kenal kan. Ini kakak saya, namanya Sasuke Uchiha." jelas Hinata ketika ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ano, ini Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke." tambah Hinata.

...

Mata Naruto menyipit.

"Hinata Hyuuga, anak pertama dari Hiashi Hyuuga dan Hana Hyuuga, memiliki seorang adik perempuan bernama Hanabi Hyuuga dan tidak memiliki adik ataupun kakak lelaki. Juga tak mempunyai sepupu lelaki, kekasih maupun sahabat." Hinata terkejut pada buku dengan gambar dirinya di sampul yang entah sejak kapan berada ditangan Naruto. Eh? Sejak kapan? Apakah itu buku tentangnya?

"Diketahui tiga tahun lalu, seorang lelaki bernama Sasuke Uchiha menyukai Hinata tapi sayangnya Hinata menolaknya dengan mengatakan kau sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku dan sekian." Naruto menutup buku ditangannya dan menatap lelaki yang bernama Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha menggunakan kata brotherzone untuk bisa dekat dengan Hinata dan tentunya Hinata tak menyadari hal itu, alasan lainnya Hinata ingin memiliki seorang kakak." Hinata terbungkam dengan penjelasan yang Naruto baca dari buku tadi sedangkan Sasuke berhasil menyembunyikan rasa syoknya. Ya.. Apa yang lelaki itu katakan adalah benar. Brotherzone adalah alasan supaya dirinya bisa lebih dekat dengan Hinata tapi itu dulu, sekarang tidak lagi.

Naruto masih memasang wajah tak suka nya. Alasan apapun ia melarang Hinata dipeluk oleh orang lain kecuali dirinya.

"Ini.." seorang pengawal yang entah muncul dari mana langsung menerima sodoran buku tadi dan melangkah pergi. Cih! Naruto bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang ia inginkan dalam waktu singkat, jadi jangan pernah heran.

Hinata menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ia tak begitu mendengar penjelasan terakhir Naruto karena ia terlalu terkejut dari mana datangnya buku ditangan Naruto, sejak kapan pengawal itu disini dan mengapa bisa dia tahu soal Hinata, Sasuke tepatnya.

"Hinata, sebagai istri yang baik. Kau tak boleh memeluk siapapun kecuali aku." ucap Naruto penuh dengan nada kepemilikan.

"Tapi saya bukan ishmmpp." Naruto membungkam mulut Hinata dengan telapak tangannya. Oh tidak, akan memalukan jika miliknya mengakui bahwa dia menolak Naruto dan setelah ucapan barusan. Hah!? Mau letak dimana wajah Naruto?

"Oh.. Aku ingat sekarang. Hinata terpilih dari pemilihan acak yang di adakan oleh keluarga yang katanya sangat kaya ditambah raya kemarin." ucap Sasuke teringat. Cih! Ternyata lelaki ini orangnya. Pantasan saja dia terlihat tak asing.

"Aa.. Jika kau tahu. Jangan lagi mendekati Hinataku." Naruto merangkul Hinata dengan ucapan penuh kebanggaan.

"Hinata? Kau menikahi lelaki ini?" tanya Sasuke ingin kepastian. Lelaki ini terlihat mencurigakan dan Hinata terlihat seperti tak menyetujui apa yang lelaki ini ucapkan barusan.

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Jujur? Atau bohong?

"Ayolah.. Kau boleh katakan apapun pada kakakmu ini." bujuk Sasuke dengan senyum manisnya. Hinata tak akan bisa membohonginya.

"Ano.."

.

.

.

.

Naruto masih memasang wajah sombongnya meskipun terlihat sedikit raut gugup. Semoga Hinata mengatakan iya.

"Anoo.. Tidak. Sebenarnya aku maksudku. Kami akan menikah cuma bukan sekarang." bohong Hinata yang kemudian menampilkan senyum nya yang cukup membuat Naruto semakin besar kepala. Hmm.. Apapun yang Hinata pikirkan saat ini. Jawaban itu sudah cukup memuaskan.

Sasuke masih terdiam sambil mengamati wajah Hinata, mencari tahu apakah dia berbohong atau tidak.

...

Hinata masih memasang senyum menyakinkan hingga mata menyipitnya. Ia terlalu takut memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ia menggores harga diri Naruto dengan mengatakan 'aku menolaknya.' yang membuat nya mau tak mau harus berbohong.

"Yaa.. Kuharap kau bisa berubah pikiran.. Kalau begitu mari kita pergi. Aku akan membawamu berkeliling." Sasuke merubah topik pembicaraan sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Iya." jawab Hinata senang. Ia merasa lebih bebas bersama Sasuke daripada Naruto. Lagi pula mereka memang sudah lama tak bertemu. Kebetulan sekali bertemu dengannya disini.

"Ehem. Jangan menyentuhnya." sela Naruto dengan wajah dinginnya. Apakah lelaki itu tak mengerti bahasa jangan mendekati Hinata ku?

"Hei,, aku adalah kakaknya. Jadilah adik ipar yang baik." jawab Sasuke mengejek.

"Ayo Naruto-san." Hinata menarik sisi kemeja diperut Naruto pergi ketika Sasuke menariknya pergi.

.

.

.

"Aaaaa.."

"Mmpppunya ku masih ada." ucap Hinata lucu ketika Sasuke kembali menyodorkan ice-cream ke arahnya sambil terus melangkah menelusuri pinggir jalan.

"Oo.. Kau harus coba punyaku." ucap Hinata sambil menyodor ice-creamnya ke arah Sasuke dan langsung dilahap oleh Sasuke.

Naruto mengigit ice-cream Vanilla ditangannya sambil berjalan menghentakkan kakinya ketika lelaki sialan itu menyeringai padanya. Awas saja lelaki itu.

...

"Hinata lihat itu!" Naruto menunjuk ke arah langit yang langsung berhasil merebut perhatian Hinata.

"Apa? Apa?"

...

"Oh.. Tidak ada. Aku kira ada gajah.. Haha.." ucap Naruto dengan tawa singkatnya.

?

"Eh? Dimana Sasuke?" tanya Hinata ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba menghilang dari sampingnya?

.

"Mhhpp!hmmpp!" Sasuke memberontak ketika beberapa manusia tiba-tiba membungkam mulutnya dan menariknya mundur, menjauh dari Hinata. Ini pasti kerjaan lelaki itu.

"Eh? Sasuke!" Hinata membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sasuke yang tengah dibawa pergi oleh.. Pengawal-pengawal Naruto?

"Naruto-san?" panggil Hinata penuh kecurigaan.

"Hei. Kalian mau bawa dia kemana? Bawa kemari." Rencananya untuk menjauhkan lelaki itu gagal. Kuso!

.

Sasuke menepis tangan-tangan yang mengangkatnya dan melangkah menghampiri Hinata tak lupa dengan delikan tajamnya untuk lelaki bernama Naruto itu.

"Cih!"

.

.

.

18.21

"Waaahh.. Makanan disini enak sekali.." ucap Hinata kagum ketika sepotong pancake masuk ke mulutnya.

"Kau benar." Sasuke yang terduduk diseberang Hinata menyetujui.

Naruto yang terduduk disebelah Hinata masih dengan wajah masamnya. Lelaki sialan itu. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali Naruto berusaha menyingkirkannya tapi selalu saja gagal karena Hinata selalu menyadari keberadaannya.

"Sasuke bagaimana perusahaan ayah mu sekarang?" Hinata membuka pembicaraan. Sasuke mengatakan ia akan pulang ke Jepang beberapa hari lagi untuk mengurus pekerjaan kantornya. Ya, dia disini hanya berlibur.

"Baik-baik saja tapi setelah ini. Kurasa tidak." Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto. Hah~ Perusahaan ayahnya bisa dalam bahaya jika lelaki itu kesal karena dirinya terus mendekati Hinata.

"Cih! Perusahaan kecil itu tak ada apa-apa nya untukku." seolah tahu apa arti dari ucapan Sasuke. Ya.. Uchiha corp kecil(menurut Naruto) itu bahkan tak cukup untuk ibunya berbelanja. Jadi untuk apa Naruto harus mengganggu gedung itu? Tak berguna. Waktu nya terlalu mahal untuk dibuang percuma.

.

.

.

.

20.13

Blamm..

Hinata masih mengekori Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke rumah emasnya itu.

Aneh sekali.. Apakah Naruto tengah marah?

Entahlah..

Dia tiba-tiba merebut jekat kulitnya yang dia lapiskan ke badan Hinata tadi siang dan tak berbicara sepatah katapun pada Hinata setelah berpisah dari Sasuke.

Apa yang terjadi?

Tunggu.. Mengapa Hinata perduli? Bukankah ini waktu yang bagus untuk melarikan diri?

...

Langkah Hinata terhenti dan perlahan melangkah mundur.

Brackk..

Hinata membalikkan badannya ketika ia merasa punggungnya menabrak sesuatu.

..

Oh, itu para pengawal. Sepertinya rencananya harus kembali ditunda. Pengawal-pengawal itu terus mengekorinya tanpa memberi cela untuknya kabur.

"Hehe.." mau tak mau Hinata kembali melangkah maju, menyusuri Naruto yang sudah entah berbelok ke mana.

.

.

...

Hinata melirik kedalam kamar kesana-kesini...

Ini kamar Naruto, kan?

...

Mungkin ia harus bertanya pada Naruto mengapa dia terlihat marah?

Tok tok tok..

Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar yang tak tertutup itu.

"Naruto-san?"

...

?

Ia melangkah masuk ketika tak mendengar jawaban dan beberapa pengawal tadi pun berdiri membelakangi pintu kamar Naruto dan bersiaga.

.

"...Naruto-san?" panggil Hinata ketika ia melihat Naruto terbaring menindih ranjang king sizenya yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan. Ada yang sebenarnya terjadi?

...

Hinata melangkah pelan menghampiri pinggir ranjang dan Naruto masih tak bergerak. Ia tak bisa melihat wajah Naruto karena wajah itu terbenam ke bantal.

"Anda sudah tidur?" Tanya Hinata dan masih tak ada jawaban. Mungkin dia kelelahan, sebaiknya Hinata tak usah menganggu nya.

Hinata melepaskan pelan kedua sepatu mahal di kaki Naruto dan meletakkan nya ke lantai didekat kaki ranjang. Mengambil selimut besar dan menyelimuti punggung Naruto.

"Selamat malam." ucap Hinata yang kemudian mematikan lampu dan melangkah keluar, tak lupa menutup pintu kamar Naruto yang terbelah.

...

.

.

.

.

07.32

Matahari sudah kembali meninggi. Terlihat Naruto tengah makan diruang makan sudah terbalut kemeja rapi dengan jas sedangkan Hinata dengan gaun selutut hitam putih baru saja memasuki ruang makan.

...

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dibelakang kursi meja makan bagian barat sambil menatap Naruto yang terduduk di kursi utara masih sibuk dengan makanannya. Tumben sekali Naruto makan terlebih dulu? Dan dimana makanan Hinata? Dan mengapa Naruto mengabaikan Hinata?

...

"Naruto-san.. Apakah anda marah kepada saya?" tanya Hinata beberapa menit kemudian ketika Naruto tak kunjung membuka pembicaraan. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah ia lakukan hingga membuat Naruto mengabaikan nya? Hinata menjadi merasa tak enak hati.

"Tak ada. Pergi saja dengan lelaki bernama Sasuke itu." jawab Naruto masih fokus dengan makanannya.

...

Hinata teridam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Anoo.. Sebenarnya saya memang mau ke sana." tak ada makanan untuknya disini dan Hinata tak berani meminta ataupun bertanya jadi ia rasa pilihan yang bagus adalah pergi mencari kakaknya itu. Lagipula Naruto sudah memberi izin, kan?

Naruto menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap sinis Hinata. Apakah gadis ini memang sengaja membuatnya kesal atau dia memang tak sadar Naruto kesal karena dia terus berdempet dengan Uchiha itu?

"Sayangnya aku tak mengizinkanmu pergi." ucap Naruto sambil beranjak dari posisinya dan melangkah pergi yang langsung di ekori Hinata.

"Ta-tapi tadi anda mengatakan pe" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, membalikkan badannya dan menatap Hinata dengan jarak yang cukup dekat yang langsung membuat ucapan Hinata terhenti. "Tidak adalah tidak." ucapnya yang kemudian melangkah pergi.

...

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto tega sekali padanya..

.

.

.

11.21

"Aku kesal sekali. Mengapa dia suka sekali berdempet dengan lelaki itu?" sebuah handphone mahal keluaran terbaru melekat ke telinga Naruto.

Naruto yang terduduk diatas kursi beroda dibalik meja besar memutar kursi rodanya itu dan kembali memutarnya ke arah semula. Ia baru selesai rapat dan memilih bercurhat pada teman baiknya yang berada di Jepang.

"Kau juga jahat sekali mengabaikan nya. Dia akan benci padamu. Lagipula sudah dia katakan, lelaki itu sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri." suara dari seberang sana.

...

Naruto mengetuk jari telunjuknya ke meja hitam didepannya dan menatap lurus ke depan. Ia terlalu kesal hingga tak bisa berpikir Hinata akan membencinya dan mengapa jadi Hinata yang membenci nya? Bukankah ini adalah kesalahan dia?

"Kurasa mungkin kau harus berbicara padanya. Katakan padanya mengapa kau kesal?" tambah nya lagi. Temannya ini berlebihan sekali. Membesarkan masalah kecil. Haiizz..

... Naruto berpikir keras..

...

...

.

.

.

20.12

"Haah~" helaan nafas keluar dari mulut seorang gadis bersurai indigo.

Hinata melipatkan kedua tangannya kesisi bak dan menempelkan dagunya kesana. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam ia terduduk di bak mandi 4x4 yang berisi busa sabun dan air tentunya yang terdapat di tengah-tengah ruangan yang biasa dipanggil kamar mandi.

"Haah~" helaan nafas kembali terdengar.

"Aku bosan sekali." ucap Hinata bosan. Tak ada apapun yang bisa ia lakukan dirumah besar ini kecuali berendam dan berpikir. Meskipun Naruto mengabaikannya. Para pengawal tetap saja mengamatinya. Ia sungguh tak punya satu persen kesempatan pun untuk kabur dan itu sungguh membuatnya frustasi.

Klik..

Hinata menatap gangang pintu kamar mandi yang tiba-tiba bergerak.

"Naruto-san?" Hinata merendahkan badannya agar air dan busa menutup badan bagian atasnya hingga lehernya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata ketika Naruto melangkah menghampirinya.

"Jika anda ingin mandi, masih banyak kamar mandi di rumah ini." Tambah Hinata gugup. Ini bukan kamar mandi di kamarnya. Tadi ia hanya berjalan-jalan mengelilingi rumah dan menemukan bak ini, jadi Hinata putuskan untuk berendam.

"Aku mau berendam disini." jawab Naruto enteng.

"Aa.. Kalau begitu biar saya keluar dulu." balas Hinata cepat sambil melirik kesana-kesini. Bagaimana cara dirinya meraih handuk yang terletak jauh di sebelahnya ketika Naruto masih berdiri disini?

"Ano.. Apakah anda bisa keluar sebentar? Saya akan segera keluar." pinta Hinata ragu. Sampai kapan Naruto akan tetap berdiri disini? Hei.. Hinata tak memakai apa-apa dibalik air ini. Mengertilah..

"Tak apa.. Kau tetap disini saja." Naruto menanggalkan jas, kemeja dan celana panjangnya yang langsung membuat Hinata membalikkan badannya. "Aaa! A-ano.." Ini sungguh tak lucu. "Bi-biar kan saya keluar dulu." pinta Hinata panik. Ini sungguh tak lucu. Jangan masuk ke sini ataupun menanggalkan pakaian yang menutup badan nya itu!

Mengabaikan itu, Naruto masuk kedalam bak dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Hinata dan Hinata langsung menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dia sungguh masuk kesini. Bagaimana ini? Hinata sungguh tak mengenakan apapun saat ini! Tunggu tunggu? Hal ini membuatnya teringat, bukankah pintu itu sudah ia kunci? Mengapa lelaki ini bisa masuk dengan mudahnya?

Naruto menahan tawanya ketika ia melihat telinga Hinata yang langsung memerah.

"Hinata.." panggil Naruto pelan.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Hinata tanpa merubah posisinya. Harusnya tadi ia tak berendam disini dan mengapa juga gantungan handuk harus jauh sekali dari bak ini? Bagaimana caranya keluar dari situasi berbahaya ini?

"Hei.. Aku memanggilmu." ucap Naruto lucu.

"I-iya, saya mendengarnya." jawab Hinata gugup tanpa membuka matanya dan merubah posisi tangannya yang menutup matanya.

Naruto mendekat ke arah Hinata yang langsung membuat Hinata menatapnya dan menahan dada bidang Naruto dengan kedua tangannya agar Naruto tak lagi mendekat.

"Kyaaahh!" Hinata kembali menarik tangannya ketika ia sadar tangannya menyentuh dada telanjang Naruto. Gawat! Naruto sungguh tak berpakaian. Bagaimana bisa lelaki ini begini santainya disituasi seperti ini?

"Hei, tenanglah." ucap Naruto berusaha menenangkan Hinata yang terlihat panik. Ada apa? Hei.. Naruto tak akan melakukan apapun.

"Maafkan aku karena mengabaikan mu tadi." ucap Naruto menyesal yang membuat Hinata terdiam sejenak. Ternyata benar Naruto mengabaikannya, Hinata kira itu hanya pemikirannya saja.

"Y-ya, ka-kalau begitu saya akan pergi sekarang." jawab Hinata cepat. Oh tidak. Ia lupa, bagaimana caranya pergi? Lari telanjang? Tak mungkin!

"Ya.. Pergilah kalau bisa." jawab Naruto lucu sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sisi bak.

Hinata memundurkan badannya hingga menempel disisi bak yang berlawanan dengan Naruto, berusaha sejauh mungkin dengan Naruto. Sekarang bagaimana caranya meraih handuk nya?

"Kurasa aku sungguh pulang di waktu yang tepat. Haha.." tambah Naruto yang membuat Hinata menatapnya.

...

"Ano, Naruto-san. Mengapa kamar mandi harus seluas ini?" Hinata mengubah topik pembicaraan, berharap jantungnya bisa segera berdetak dengan normal. Tenanglah.. Naruto tak akan melakukan apapun dan tubuhmu terlindungi oleh air dan busa sabun. Jadi, jangan panik..

"Tentu saja perlu. Aku ingin mengisi kolam ikan di pojokan sana." jawab Naruto entah serius atau tidak. Raut wajah Hinata terlihat lucu sekali.

...

Hinata menatap sekelilingnya sejenak. Tempat ini luas dan kosong. Hanya ada wastafel, cermin, bak mandi, kloset, dan beberapa gantungan pakaian saja. Tapi luasnya sungguh luas seluas kamarnya. Apa rumah ini terlalu kosong makanya kamar mandi pun harus sebesar ini?

"Daripada kau bertanya hal tak penting itu. Bukankah lebih baik kau menggosok punggungku atau aku menggosok punggungmu?" tanya Naruto dengan cengirannya yang langsung membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah.

"Tidak terima kasih." jawab Hinata cepat.

"Jika kau menolak, kau akan tidur disini." ancam Naruto sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Hah?!" Hinata menatap tak percaya punggung Naruto. Apa boleh buat? Lagi pula itu hanya punggung. Iya kan?

Mau tak mau Hinata meraih spon yang tengah melayang di permukaan air didekatnya dan menempelkannya pelan ke punggung Naruto. Hanya punggung. Ia bersumpah, tak melihat apapun. Tapi sejujurnya, punggung Naruto terlihat seksi sekali.. Eh? Tidak!

"Sebelah kiri lagi." ucap Naruto sambil terus menikmati elusan spon kasar di punggungnya.

...?

Umm.. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide melintas dipikirkan Hinata. Mumpung Naruto sedang tak fokus. Mengapa ia tak berlari ke arah handuk dan kabur dari sini?

?

Benar? Mengapa tidak?

"Umm.. Tunggu sebentar.. Saya akan menuangkan sabun." ucap Hinata sambil menjauhkan spon dari punggung Naruto.

...

Dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati, Hinata membalikkan badannya.

...

?

"Kau mau kemana?" Hinata kembali menenggelamkan tubuhnya kedalam air yang belum sempat terangkat 5 cm.

"Eh? Tidak. Haha.." jawab Hinata ragu tanpa membalikkan badannya. Hinata merasa gerakannya sungguh pelan dan hati-hati. Mengapa dia bisa tahu Hinata ingin pergi dari sini?

...

Hinata menempelkan keningnya ke sisi bak. Sampai kapan dirinya akan terus disini? Ia sungguh tak tenang pada situasi ini. Dirinya telanjang. Naruto telanjang. Hal apa yang bisa terjadi jika dirinya lebih lama disini? Tidak tidak. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

?!

"Apa yang anda lakukan?" Hinata tersentak kaget ketika ada sesuatu benda lumayan kasar menyentuh punggungnya.

"Aku akan membiarkan kau pergi setelah aku menggosok punggungmu." mau tak mau Hinata kembali menempelkan keningnya ke sisi bak. Hanya menggosok punggung. Tak masalah, kan?

...

"Anoo, bisakah saya bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Tidak boleh."

"Tentu saja boleh. Mengapa hal itu pun harus ditanya?" tambah Naruto yang masih sibuk menggosek pelan punggung Hinata yang setengah didalam air. Ingin sekali Naruto menyentuh kulit punggung Hinata yang terlihat sangat mulus, putih, lembut ini. Bagaimana bisa kulitnya seindah ini? Apakah dia perawatan setiap hari? Mana mungkin? Atau mungkin dia memang diciptakan seperti ini? Entahlah.. Bisa jadi.

"Anoo, kita tak akan menikah. Bukankah anda merasa hal ini tak pantas dilakukan?" tanya Hinata ragu yang berhasil membuat gosokan di punggung mulus nya terhenti.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Mengapa hal ini tak boleh dilakukan, meskipun mereka tak akan menikah? apa salahnya jika Naruto melakukan hal ini? Ia bahkan bisa mencium Hinata atau lebih dari menciumnya. Jadi? Mengapa hal ini tak boleh?

"Mengapa kau yakin sekali, kau tak akan menikah denganku?" tanya Naruto basa-basi. Awalnya, ia agak ragu ketika gadis ini menolaknya. Tapi kini, ia sungguh yakin gadis ini sungguh sungguh menolaknya. Oh, tidak. Apa yang akan dikatakan ibunya, keluarganya, temannya, musuhnya, semuanya jika hal ini tersebar?

"Mengapa..?" tanya Hinata ragu entah pada siapa. Alasan apa yang cocok untuknya? Levelnya seratus tidak, seribu kali lebih rendah dari Naruto. Mana pantas dirinya menolak lelaki seperti Naruto?

"Saya.. Saya rasa anda juga tak ingin menikah dengan saya, bukan? Jadi, mengapa tak sebaiknya anda membatalkan perjanjian pernikahan itu?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto kembali berpikir. Mengapa? Ia lebih dari bisa menolak Hinata sebelum Hinata sempat menolaknya. Tapi mengapa tak ia lakukan? Oh,, Itu benar. Pertama kali ia melihat Hinata, ia terlalu terpukau oleh kecantikannya. alasan lain, Hinata bilang Hinata menolaknya dan Naruto tak mempercayai hal itu. Alasan lainnya lagi ia hanya ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan Hinata? Dan juga ibunya tak akan mungkin membiarkannya menolak gadis terpilih itu, bukan?

"Aku adalah lelaki yang memegang janjiku. Kita telah membuat kesepakatan. Alasan apapun. Aku tak bisa membatalkan kesepakatan itu." Naruto tak tahu mengapa jawaban ini keluar dari mulutnya dan jawaban ini entah sebuah kejujuran atau kebohongan.

"Kalau begitu anggap saja saya yang membatalkannya. Lagi pula kita sama-sama tak keberatan, kan?" jawab Hinata cepat. Percuma saja jika Hinata terus melarikan diri. Ia tak akan pernah memenangkan kesepakatan itu.

...

Naruto kembali berpikir keras.

Tidak. Hal itu tak akan bagus. Apa jadinya jika pernikahan ini batal tersebar? Apa yang akan orang lain katakan? Naruto dan sekeluarga tak menepati janji untuk menikahi gadis terpilih? Atau gadis itu menolak menikahi pengusaha muda, tampan nan kaya raya?

Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Hari-harinya akan sungguh buruk jika berita itu sungguh keluar.

Bus..

...

?

?

Hinata menatap ragu dan bertanya-tanya pada air bak yang tiba-tiba terasa menyurut?

...

"Naruto-san, apakah menurut anda air ini tiba-tiba nenyurut?" kedua tangan Hinata menutupi badan bagian atasnya. Punggungnya membengkok agar bisa menutupi badan depannya.

?

Naruto menatap sejenak air yang terasa menyurut dan mengangkat tangannya yang seolah memegang sesuatu?

Mulut dan mata Hinata melebar.

"Mengapa anda mencabut penutup bak nya?" tanya Hinata panik sambil mutar keran shower dibelakangnya dan air showerpun mengalir dari atas tapi sayangnya kecepatan menyurutnya air lebih cepat dari semprotan shower tadi.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku sungguh tak sengaja." Naruto mencari dimana tempat penyumbat ini berasal dengan meraba-raba lantai bak mandi. Ia terlalu fokus berpikir hingga tak sadar apa yang ia tarik barusan.

"Tidak! Tidak. Sumbatkan itu Naruto-san." Hinata merebut sumbatan bak ditangan Naruto tapi sumbatan itu malah terlepas dari tangannya dan terus berputar sesuai arah air itu menyurut.

"Kyaaaaaahhh!" Hinata menutup kedua dadanya dengan kedua tangannya dan membalikkan badannya, membelakangi Naruto ketika air tadi menyurut habis.

Naruto membeku sejenak. Berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Air didalam bak habis, air shower terus menyiram. Punggung telanjang Hinata hingga menampakkan sedikit belahan bokong montoknya.

"Naruto-san! Pergi dari sini!" pekik Hinata panik tanpa menatap Naruto. Ia masih sibuk menutupi badannya agar tak terlihat Naruto tapi sayangnya punggung telanjang nya terlihat habis-habisan oleh Naruto.

Oh tunggu? Bukankah ini artinya Naruto juga tengah telanjang?

...

Sebuah senyuman lima hari penuh rencana tiba-tiba menghiasi bibir Naruto. Tak salahkan jika ia sedikit mengerjai Hinata?

Deg!

Hinata membeku ketika ia merasa dagu Naruto menempel di pundak kirinya.

"Tubuhmu indah sekali." kagum Naruto yang langsung membuat jantung Hinata semakin mengila. Apa maksudnya kata-kata itu?

"Bagaimana jika kita memainkan permainan diatas ranjang.. Hmm?" goda Naruto.

"Kyaaaaaaahhh!" Hinata memutar badannya, mendorong Naruto dan kembali menutup badannya, tak lupa melipat kakinya untuk melindungi bagian penting diantara pahanya.

"Iitaai!" desis Naruto sakit ketika punggungnya terbentur lantai bak keramik putih dibelakangnya.

Deg!

"Kyaaaaaaaaaahhh!" teriakan Hinata kembali mengema ketika ia tak sengaja melihat sesuatu benda panjang diantara paha Naruto.

Sumpah! Tak sengaja!

"Haaaaaaaa!" Hinata menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya tapi tangan itu kembali menutup tubuhnya! Tidak! Apa yang harus ia lindungi sekarang?! Matanya? Tubuhnya?

Tubuhnya! Semuanya tentunya!

"Kyaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Hinata membalikkan badannya dan kembali berteriak histeris. Tolong! Ia rasa ia sungguh akan gila. Badannya sungguh tak terlindungi!

"Hinata, kau membuatku pekak." Ucap Naruto yang sudah tak tahan dengan suara nyaring Hinata.

Ittaaii.. Punggungnya yang terbentur terasa sakit sekali..

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

Hy.. Maaf baru up.. Maaf juga kalau ga bagus.. Soalnya habis libur otak author Blank.. Hehe..

Oo.. Buat saingan naruto nanti.. Hoho.. Kalian tahu siapa la..

Moga suka.. Moga bagus.. Bye bye..


	6. Jawaban

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Run away

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Run away by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

"Na, itu yang dia katakan, Toneri. Perkataan itu terus mengelilingi otak ku ini seolah menuntut jawaban tapi aku tak bisa menemukannya. Mengapa?" Naruto pening. Sangat pening. Sedari tadi ia terus berjalan mondar-mandir didepan teman nya yang terduduk disofa di seberang nya yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja kaca didalam ruangan di Uzumaki corp, jelasnya gedung besar miliknya.

"Ha'i Ha'i aku mengerti. Duduklah dulu Naruto." Toneri pun ikut pening atas curhatan tidak, tingkah temannya yang tak tenang ini.

"Hah!" mau tak mau Naruto mendudukan kasar bokongnya kesofa single dibagian timur dan menatap Toneri yang masih saja menatapnya dengan senyum nya itu.

"Na, mari kita bicara pelan-pelan." Toneri membuka pembicaraan dengan tenang.

Mentari bersinar terang, cuaca terasa sangat menyegarkan, jam pun baru menunjuk pukul 14.01 ditambah dua gelas kopi panas yang baru diantarkan Ob akan membuat pembicaraan ini menyenangkan, mungkin.

Oh, Naruto lupa mengatakan bahwa dirinya dan Hinata sudah pulang dari London semalam pagi.

"Apakah gadis itu buruk?" tanya Toneri.

Naruto berpikir sejenak dan kemudian menjawab. "Tidak, dia sangat baik, selain cantik, manis, lucu, imut, menggemaskan. Dia sangat baik. Juga lucu. Suaranya pun manis. Secara teknik, dia tak pernah membuatku kesal. Dia sangat manis. Lucu. Membuat ku tak berhenti memikirkannya." jelas Naruto bingung dan aneh. Tidak, ada yang kurang. Harusnya dia sangat sangat manis. Ditambah lucu. Tidak bukan lucu tapi sangat sangat lucu. Dia juga tak pernah memeras uang Naruto, tak pernah menunjukan bahwa dia adalah gadis yang buruk?

Toneri tersenyum lucu atas tingkah temannya ini. Iya, dia lucu, manis. Toneri mengerti, tak perlu terus mengulangi ucapan yang sama. Hah~ ternyata temannya ini bisa aneh seperti ini juga.

"Nah,, kalau begitu mengapa kau perlu membatalkan perjanjian pernikahan ini? Dia sudah terpilih dan kau mengatakan dia tak buruk. Kau pun sudah cukup umur untuk menikah. Bukankah menikahi dia yang didepan mata lebih baik daripada mencari yang belum tentu lebih baik dari dia?" jelas Toneri yang membuat Naruto berpikir sejenak. Benar juga, cinta itu bisa hadir kapan saja. Yang penting adalah calonnya itu cocok dengannya. Mengapa ia harus berpikir sejauh itu? Dan mengapa ia harus menimbang membatalkan perjanjian pernikahan itu? Hinata gadis yang sempurna. Tak mudah menemukan gadis sepertinya di zaman ini. Hmm.. Sekarang ia jadi bertanya-tanya mengapa kata Hinata terus mengganggunya. Terserahlah. Yang perlu Naruto lakukan saat ini hanyalah menunggu waktunya tiba dan menikah dengan Hinata. Maka beres sudah tuntutan ibunya terhadapnya.

"Naaa, satu lagi. Kau sendiri mengatakan bahwa dia gadis yang baik dan kau lumayan menyukainya. Jadi, kurasa kau harus menghentikan sikap buru"

"Kau benar." sela Naruto yang baru sadar dari lamuannya. Benar, mengapa ia harus melepaskan gadis langkah seperti Hinata? Eh? Sepertinya tadi Toneri berbicara sesuatu?

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Ia seolah mendengar Toneri menyuruhnya menghentikan sesuatu?

"Tidak, aku hanya mengatakan aku tak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan semua orang jika muncul berita gadis itu menolakmu." Toneri mengubah topik pembicaraan. Haa~ ia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk temannya ini, jadi lebih baik ia berbicara hal itu lain waktu saja.

"Tak apa, aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku." jawab Naruto penuh dengan keyakinan.

"kalau begitu, malam nanti mari kita pergiii k"

"Berhentilah pergi ketempat itu." sela Toneri bosan. Dia tak mengeri. Berhenti pergi ke tempat seperti itu jika dia sungguh ingin menikah dengan gadis bernama Hinata itu.

"Aku tak perduli." jawab Naruto dengan cengirannya yang langsung membuat Toneri menghela nafasnya. Kali ini dirinya entah menjadi supir lagi atau tidak. Semoga saja ada..

.

.

.

.

.

18.21

Blaammm..

"Hinataaaaaaaaa!" Hinata mendudukan dirinya yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur karena terkejut.

"Naruto-san. Ada apa?" tanya Hinata yang masih setengah mengantuk. Ya ampun.. Bagaimana bisa lagi lelaki itu membuka pintu yang sudah dikunci Hinata itu dengan mudah?

Naruto mendudukan dirinya ke pinggir ranjang didekat Hinata, tak lupa meletakkan beberapa kantong belanjaan ke atas ranjang.

Hinata menatap aneh kantong-kantong belanjaan itu. Apa lagi ini?

"Kau tahu, aku baru ingat bahwa kau tak memiliki ponsel." Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel pengeluaran terbaru dari saku kemejanya dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata.

"Ta-tapi saya tak memerlukannya." Hinata menyodorkan kembali ponsel berwarna merah berlogo apple tadi pada Naruto. Ia memang tak memerlukan benda canggih ini. Pernahkah kalian dengar Hinata mengatakan seandainya aku punya ponsel? Tidak pernah kan?

"Aku tak perduli. Cukup pakai saja dan aku juga sudah menyimpan nomorku disana." jawab Naruto enteng.

"Na, ini pakaian untukmu. Besok jam tujuh malam, aku akan menjemputmu. Kita akan pergi kencan." tambah Naruto bersemangat. Ia akan membuat gadis ini terpikat oleh pesonanya. Huh! Jika diingat-ingat lagi. Gadis ini cukup menjengkelkan kerena telah berani menolak Naruto.

"Ta-tapi pakaian saja dilemari masih banyak yang belum disentuh." jawab Hinata frustasi. Apakah dibutuhkan pakaian baru setiap kali ingin pergi?

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Temanku sudah menungguku." Naruto mengubah topik pembicaraan dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hinata reflek. Hmm.. Mengapa juga ia perduli?

"..? Kepo." Naruto menepuk lucu pucuk kepala Hinata.

"Aku pergi dulu. Rindulah padaku." Naruto mencuri kecupan dipipi Hinata dan melangkah pergi.

Deg..

Hinata masih terdiam ketika pintu kamarnya tertutup. Ia baru sadar Naruto begini lembut?

Hah? Tidak.. Abaikan itu. Sebaiknya Hinata merenung bagaimana cara melarikan diri dari penjara ini.

.

.

.

.

Besok malamnya. Dimana Hinata telah berdiri didepan pintu rumah dengan gaun putih selutut bercorak biru-biru langit sedangkan kakinya di bungkus flat hitam. Oh jangan lupakan Sai dan Kiba yang setia berdiri dibelakangnya.

Hinata menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang daun telinganya dan menghela nafasnya. Kencan?

Mengapa ia jadi gugup?

.

Naruto turun dari mobil Trevita Koenigsegg CCXR Trevita nya yang seharga USD 4,8jt terpakir rapi di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia langsung berganti pakaian dan pulang ke rumah setelah urusan kantornya selesai. Ia memang tak sempat mandi tapi hal itu tak cukup untuk melunturkan ketampanan seorang Uzumaki. Ah, dan tak lupa dengan beberapa semprotan parfum bermerek yang cukup menambah pesonanya.

...

Naruto menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Hinata dan langsung disambut oleh Hinata. Hmm.. Hinata jadi berpikiran untuk bersembunyi dikamar mandi perempuan yang tak mungkin bisa dimasuki Naruto. Ya, tak buruk.

Oh, tidak... Daripada ia kabur. Mengapa dirinya tak menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menghibur diri? Ia perlu refreshing karena terus terkurung dirumah dengan banyaknya barang mewah.

.

.

Brummmm.. Mobil mahal itu melaju pergi.

...

Hinata melirik Naruto lewat ujung matanya. Pasti Naruto akan membawanya ketempat yang tak ia duga.

"Emm, ano.. Naruto-san?" panggil Hinata ragu yang membuat Naruto menatapnya sejenak dan kembali fokus ke jalanan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Hmm.. Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke taman kota saja?" tanya Hinata sedikit berharap.

"Mengapa? Aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat yang special?" ucap Naruto. Mengapa harus ke taman yang membosankan itu ketika Naruto bisa membawanya ke tempat yang lebih indah?

Hinata menoleh ke samping, ke Naruto tepatnya. "Taman kota itu sangat special. Disana sangat ramai dan meriah." jawab Hinata lembut. Hinata ragu lelaki ini pernah pergi ke sana.

Naruto menatap Hinata yang tersenyum lembut padanya dan kembali fokus ke jalanan. Ya. "Baiklah." jawab Naruto seolah terhipnotis dengan senyuman manis maut itu.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji kau tak akan kabur." tambah Naruto. Saat ini mereka tak diikuti para pengawal dan Hinata mengatakan sana sangat ramai, jadi ini cukup berbahaya.

Hinata menyentuh lembut punggung tangan Naruto yang masih dia letakan dipahanya yang tertutup celana jeans hitam panjang.

"Aku berjanji." janji Hinata serius. Ini cukup lucu. Apakah Naruto trauma pada dirinya yang suka kabur? Ya meskipun selalu gagal.

Bukannya Naruto trauma kan hal itu. Ibunya akan marah besar jika sampai dia tahu Hinata menolaknya ataupun dirinya membuat kesepakatan dua bulan itu. Kushina selalu mengatakan padanya jika dia sangat ingin Hinata menjadi menantunya. Jadi, jika sampai Naruto tak menikahi Hinata. Dirinya harus siap-siap tinggal dikolong jembatan. Hell! No. Bahkan sampai saat ini, ibunya yang jauh disana terus saja meneleponnya dan menanyakan kapan nenikah? alasan yang sering Naruto berikan adalah mencari tanggal dan bulan bagus dan tentu saja ibu tercintanya menggunakan banyaknya alasan untuk menjatuhkan jawabannya.

Lagipula, jika jujur Naruto katakan. Dirinya juga tak mau menikah dengan orang yang tak ia cintai. Beruntunglah wajah manis dan cantik Hinata berhasil setidaknya sedikit membantah kejujurannya itu.

Naruto menggengam tangan mungil Hinata yang menyentuh punggung tangannya. "Tangan kecilmu terasa hangat dan menenangkan." ucap Naruto yang masih fokus ke jalanan.

...

Hinata membiarkan tangan mungilnya di gengam Naruto sambil terus menatap tangan itu. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman hingga menusuk ke dadanya. Sangat hangat. Tangan besar itu.

...

?

Ia baru sadar bahwa Naruto tak memakai gelang couple yang dibelikan ibunya kemarin? Tunggu. Hinata ingat. Hinata memang tak pernah melihat gelang itu ditangan Naruto. Apakah dia tak menyukainya?

Lalu..? mengapa waktu itu dia mengatakan dia menyukainya...?

...

Hinata sebenarnya tak perduli, tapi terkadang.. Perasaannya bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.. Mengapa Naruto tak mau membiarkannya pergi? Apakah Naruto memang ingin menikahi nya? Atau apakah dia terpaksa? Pertanyaan itu terkadang menuntut sebuah jawaban dari Hinata yang tak bisa menjawabnya karena ia sungguh tak tahu apa yang Naruto pikirkan. Apakah Naruto hanya bermain dengannya? Apakah Naruto akan melepaskannya ketika waktunya tiba? Atau apakah sikap Naruto akan berubah ketika mereka menikah? Hinata merasa ragu..

Seolah..

Jika saja ia tahu alasan sebenarnya mengapa Naruto tak mau membiarkannya pergi..

Mungkin..

.

.

Pikirannya

.

.

Akan..

.

.

Berubah...

.

.

.

.

"Wow!"

"Itu lelaki yang kaya itu kan."

"Lelaki muda pemilik perusahaan teresar di Jepang, kan?"

Semua mata tertuju pada pasangan yang melangkah melewati mereka ditengah-tengah keramaian. Oh tidak! Itu si pengusaha muda tampan nan kaya raya itu dan gadis itu... Calon pengantinnya? Tak bisa dipungkiri, ya.. Dia memang sangat cantik tapi saat ini bukan itu yang para manusia pikirkan. Yang mereka pikirkan saat ini adalah lelaki kaya itu.

...

Naruto setia mengengam tangan Hinata dan melangkah sesuai langkah Hinata, membiarkan para mata tertuju padanya seolah mengatakan bisa melihatnya disini adalah sebuah mimpi, hal yang tak mungkin terjadi. Haah.. Naruto baru sadar ternyata nilainya sangat tinggi hingga banyaknya manusia mengira dirinya tak akan berkunjung ke taman yang dipenuhi dagangan kecil dipinggir jalan ini.

"Ho.. Ikayaki!" Hinata menatap terkejut dan senang sebuah gerobak penjual Ikayaki tak jauh didepannya.

"Naruto-san, kita kesana." tanpa persetujuan Naruto, Hinata menarik pergi Naruto mendekati gerobak penjual Ikayaki itu. Aaaaa.. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Hinata tak memakan makanan enak itu.

"Paman, dua." pinta Hinata senang sedangkan Naruto setia berdiri didekat Hinata hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Ya, saat ini Hinata terlihat sangat imut tapi mengingat dimana ia kini, oo no..

"Terima kasih." Hinata membayar dan menerima dua batang Ikayakinya.

.

"Nee, Naruto-san." Hinata menyodorkan sebatang Ikayaki pada Naruto.

...

Naruto mengamati lumayan lama makanan berbentuk cumi-cumi itu dan kemudian menerimanya. Apakah ini aman untuk dimakan? Apakah ada racun disini?

"Hhhmm.. Enak sekali." Hinata sedikit sedikit meloncat-loncat kegirangan ketika sekeping makanan tadi menyusuri tenggorokannya. Sungguh enak..

...

Melihat aksi kegirangan Hinata, Naruto pun mencoba mengigit makanan yang Hinata sodorkan tadi. Hm? Masakan kokinya jauh lebih enak tapi tak buruk.

Naruto kembali melahap pelan makanan ditangannya dan mengekori Hinata yang baru saja melangkah pergi.

.

.

21.23

"Tak buruk." komentar Naruto lagi untuk kesekian kalinya makanan berbeda masuk ke mulutnya. Dan ia juga baru sadar bahwa gadis ini lumayan kuat makan.

Bledaarr..

Bledarr.. Semua pasang mata tertuju pada langit hitam yang tiba-tiba dihiasi kembang api berjenis warna tak terkecuali mata Hinata dan Naruto.

Bledaaar..

"Woooo.." senyuman menghiasi para bibir tak lupa sorakan dan tepuk tangan.

...?

Hinata mencerna sejenak apa yang terjadi. Kembang api? Keramaian tak seperti biasanya?

Deg!

Mulut Hinata melebar begitu juga dengan matanya.

Sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibir Hinata.

Deg.. Jantungnya berdebar.

Hari ini tanggal 14?

Deg..

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lupa?

"Yeeeeeaaa! Aku berhasil. Naruto-san. Aku disini. Valentine!" pekik Hinata senang sambil terus meloncat kecil. Tak ada kalender dikamar nya yang membuatnya tak tahu tanggal berapa hari ini.

Hari ini tanggal 14!

?

Naruto menatap aneh Hinata. Berhasil apa?

"Hei, jangan loncat-loncat." tegur Naruto ketika Hinata tak berhenti meloncat dan berputar.

"Yeah. Aku berkyaaaaahh!" Hinata tak sengaja menginjak plastik sampah di aspal dan terpeleset ke belakang tapi untungnya Naruto dengan sigap menahan badan nya itu.

Bledar..

Dar..

Deg..

Kedua mata itu bertemu dan terkunci bersamaan dengan meletupnya banyaknya kembang api dilangit.

"Na,, Katakan kau berhasil apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Mengapa Hinata terlihat girang sekali?

"Datang ke sini." jawab Hinata apa adanya.

Deg..

Dengan segera Hinata menjauh dari Naruto. Mengapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat cepat?

"Ada apa dengan hari ini?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Ia bahkan tak perduli dengan acara tak penting ini dan emangnya ini acara apa?

Hinata merangkapkan kedua telapak tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Dua bulan lalu, Saya membuat taruhan dengan alam. Jika saya menghadari perayaan valentine ditaman kota, maka alam harus mempertemukan saya dengan jodoh saya." jawab Hinata senang ketika ia memejamkan matanya. Kembali memohon apa yang ia pinta dua bulan lalu. Senyum tak kunjung hilang dari bibirnya tapi sedikit kemudian senyum itu perlahan luntur.

Deg..

Naruto masih menatap Hinata yang perlahan membuka matanya dan menatapnya.

...

Hinata masih terdiam ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Naruto. Apakah ia baru saja bilang dipertemukan jodohnya? Bukankah ia datang kesini dengan Naruto?

Hinata menjauhkan kedua tangannya yang merangkup di dadanya.

"A.. Maksud saya, saya hanya suka valentine. Disini akan meriah." ucap Hinata gugup ketika Naruto tak kunjung mengalihkan matanya dari dirinya.

...

Naruto masih mengamati Hinata. Dia bisa senang hanya kerena hal kecil ini?

.

.

Naruto mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam saku celana nya dan membuka kotak kecil itu.

Deg..

Hinata tak akan bertanya benda apa itu karena ia tahu benda apa itu. Yang akan Hinata tanyakan adalah untuk apa itu?

Untuk apa cincin itu?

Naruto mengeluarkan isi kecil dikotak itu dan meraih tangan kanan Hinata.

"Un-untuk apa itu, Naruto-san?" Hinata menarik tangannya tapi Naruto memaksa menyematkan cincin emas polos itu.

"Aku merasa aku tak pernah memberimu hadiah spesial jadi aku berencana memberi ini ketika kencan kita berakhir nanti tapi kurasa ini waktu yang cocok. Dan pas sekali hari ini adalah valentine." sejujurnya Naruto tak pernah tahu kapan valentine dan tak pernah mau mengikuti hari itu. Yang ia tahu valentine adalah hari kasih sayang, hanya itu tapi siapa sangka kencan mereka tepat dihari valentine?

"Selamat hari valentine Hinata." tambah Naruto tulus dan Hinata masih tak bersuara. Apa yang harus ia katakan?

"Ta-tapi anda sering memberiku barang-barang mewah dan juga kita tak akan men"

"Itu bukan berarti aku tak boleh memberimu sesuatu." sela Naruto cepat. Mengapa dia suka sekali merusak suasana dengan mengatakan kita tak akan menikah?

Naruto memeluk lembut Hinata dan menatap lurus ke langit. "Terimalah kenyataannya bahwa kau akan menikah denganku cepat ataupun lambat." ucap Naruto entah dengan maksud apa. Entahlah apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Tapi yang jelas Hinata tak akan pernah bisa lepas dari nya jika dirinya tak mau melepaskan Hinata.

Deg deg..

Hinata masih terdiam dan mencerna apa yang terjadi. Entahlah ia berpura-pura tak mengerti atau dirinya memang tak mengerti.

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu.

Entah ada apa dengan satu minggu ini. Tak angin tak hujan, gadis dalam pengawasan Sai dan Kiba itu terlihat sedikit berbeda. Tak satu menit, satu jam, satu hari. Gadis itu selalu saja mencoba kabur ketika bos mereka pergi bekerja.

"Hinata-sama. Saya mohon, jangan lagi." Kiba memohon. Jam telah menunjuk pukul 09.11. dimana bosnya itu pasti sudah terduduk manis dikantornya dan gadis ini mencoba untuk kabur lagi tidak! Dia memang sudah mencoba kabur lebih dari lima kali setelah jam delapan pagi tadi, setelah bosnya pergi. Ia sungguh lelah harus bekerja ekstra karena hal ini.

"Saya bersumpah demi hidup saya, tak akan mengatakan pada Naruto-sama bahwa anda telah gagal kabur sebanyak entah berapa kali pagi ini." tambah Sai frustasi. Ia juga lelah. Gadis ini sungguh kejam. Dia mengatakan akan mengadu yang tidak-tidak pada bos mereka jika mereka mengadu bahwa dia sudah gagal kabur sebanyak entah berapa puluh kali dalam satu minggu ini. Siapa yang tahu jika bos akan percaya pada mulut dan wajah manis itu? Mereka tak mau kehilangan pekerjaan mereka ini karena aduan yang tidak-tidak itu.

"Sudah saya bilang. Jika kalian masih mengikuti saya kemana-mana. Saya akan terus menyelinap keluar kapanpun." Hinata mengulangi ucapannya. Ia kesal sekali. Bahkan mau ke kamar mandi pun, dua manusia ini berdiri dibalik pintu masuk. Sungguh menjengkelkan. Bahkan mau merenungpun tak bisa tenang.

"Katakan apa mau anda sekarang?" Kiba putus asa. Sumpah. Ia sangat putus asa.

"Saya bersumpah tak akan kabur jika saya berada didalam rumah ini tapi kalian tak boleh terus mengekoriku." Hinata bersungguh-sungguh akan janjinya. Ia telah menyerah. Ia sungguh yakin tak akan bisa keluar dari rumah ini. Jadi, ia putuskan terus menjalani harinya dengan apa adanya. Membiarkan sang langit berencana apa yang akan terjadi di hari-harinya. Lagipula.. Belakangan ini hari-harinya tak begitu buruk?

Flashback..

.

.

"Naruto-san. Itu pasti anda." Hinata berusaha menyingkirkan dua telapak tangan yang menutup matanya.

"Apa yang kau masak?" Tanya Naruto ketika ia menjauhkan tangannya dari mata Hinata. Beberapa hari ini Hinata selalu memasak untuknya dan masakannya sungguh enak.

"Sup." jawab Hinata apa adanya.

"Duduklah. Anda harus segera makan dan berangkat kerja." Hinata menuangkan sedikit sup buatan nya ke mangkok ukuran sedang dengan sendok sup. Hinata merasa bosan. Dirumah ini tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan. Jadi, ia hanya melakukan pekerjaan apapun yang ia bisa. Tentu saja awalnya Naruto tak mengizinkannya tapi ya begitu lah.. Akhirnya Hinata mendapat izin itu juga.

.

.

Clik..

"Berhati-hati lah." ucap Hinata yang kemudian menutup pintu rumah.

Deg..

Jantungnya berdebar. Senyuman tak hilang dari bibirnya. Faktanya, setelah kejadian dihari valentine itu. Hinata mulai menikmati hidupnya disini. Tidak bermaksud apa-apa, cum

"Hinata-sama, anda tak berencana kabur kan?" fix, senyuman di bibir Hinata langsung pudar. Lagi-lagi kedua manusia itu mengekorinya.

.

.

Flash back end.

Sai dan Kiba masih mengamati Hinata yang terlihat tenggelam dari pikirannya.

...

Ini bukan cinta. Hinata hanya merasa putus asa, ia tak bisa pergi dari sini jika dirinya terus kabur dengan ceroboh. Hinata merasa jahat kerena ia merasa melewati hari-harinya dengan kebohongan. Disatu sisi ia ingin pergi dari sini tapi di sisi lain, dirinya tak mau.. Pergi? Mengapa ia harus menolak pernikahan ini? Ia tak punya pacar. Naruto juga bukan lelaki yang buruk. Ia tak punya alasan untuk menolak Naruto. Cinta bisa hadir seiring berjalannya waktu dan kebersamaan. Apa salahnya jika ia menerima kenyataan ini?

Deg..

"Hinata-sama. Kami berjanji tak akan mengawasi Hinata-sama lagi tapi berjanjilah anda akan menepati janji anda?" ucap Kiba berharap. Sepertinya ini pilihan terbaik dan sepertinya Sai juga setuju dengannya.

"Saya berjanji. Awas saja jika tengah malam nanti saya bangun dan melihat kalian didepan pintu kamar." Hinata melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sai dan Kiba yang baru saja menghela nafas mereka.

"Tak apa. Malam ini kita cukup tidur disofa. Dia sudah berjanji tak akan kabur." ucap Kiba dan Sai hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Semoga saja gadis itu tak berbohong.

.

.

.

.

00.12

Clik..

... ?

Hinata membuka pelan pintu kamarnya, melirik sana sini dan ia tak menemukan dua manusia yang biasanya berdiri disini. Baguslah, akhirnya mereka menyerah juga. Setidaknya dengan begini Hinata bisa sedikit lebih bebas. tapi...

...

Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini Hinata cukup ragu? khawatir? Kenapa?

...Entahlah..

.

.

Clik..

Hinata kembali menutup pintu ruangan yang baru saja ia buka. Lagi-lagi Naruto tak berada di kamarnya. Apakah dia belum pulang? Dalam dua minggu ini Hinata rasa Naruto sudah tak pulang sebanyak empat kali? Dimana dia? Apa yang tengah dia lakukan? Apakah dia sibuk? Apakah pekerjaannya belum selesai?

...

Hinata melangkah dengan pelan melewati ruang tamu yang berisi Sai dan Kiba tengah tertidur pulas diatas sofa.

Dari ruang tamu belok ke kiri, kanan dan bla bla bla.

Hinata turun menyusuri tangga turun ke lantai empat. Daripada ia menggunakan lift dan ketahuan keluar dari kamarnya tengah malam. Lebih baik ia menggunakan tangga karena desain lantai bawah tak beda jauh dari lantai atas. Jadi ia tak akan tersesat.

Deg..

Perasaan Hinata tak enak ketika ia menelusuri tempat gelap ini.

...

Kakinya lagi-lagi menyusuri tangga turun ke lantai tiga. Ia hanya ingin mengecek apakah mobil Naruto atau tidak. Apakah dia sudah pulang atau belum. Tapi..

Tapi.. Mengapa?

Firasat nya tak enak sekali?

Mengapa dadanya terasa sakit? Apa yang terjadi?

Hinata melangkah ke selatan dengan satu tangannya menempel di dinding timur dan menyusuri dinding itu hingga mendekati persimpangan.

Mengapa di pojokan kiri sana lampunya menyala? Apakah ada orang?

Deg..

Langkah Hinata kembali mundur selangkah ketika ada dua manusia memasuki kamar dipojokan sana.

Siapa itu? Apa itu? Apa yang mereka lakukan?

...

Demi memenuhi rasa ingin tahunya, Hinata melangkah dengan pelan menuju pintu kamar yang tak tertutup itu.

"Anda nakal sekali, Naruto-san.."

Deg..

Hinata mundur selangkah, menjauh dari pintu yang baru saja ia dekati.

Perlahan kaki mungil itu kembali melangkah mundur lagi dan lagi.

Otaknya kosong.

Mungkin..

Mungkin..

Saat ini Hinata sedikit mengerti..

.

Mengapa rumah ini didesain seperti labirin.

.

Mengapa para maid tak tinggal disini.

.

Mengapa rumah ini hanya ditinggali sedikit manusia.

.

Mengapa lantai satu hingga empat selalu kosong tak terhuni dimalam hari.

.

Mengapa para pengawal hanya berjaga di luar rumah tanpa berjalan mondar-mandir didalam rumah.

.

Mengapa dia tak memakai kalung couple itu.

.

Apa yang dia lakukan ketika tak pulang.

.

Mengapa dia dengan entengnya bisa mecium Hinata.

.

Mengapa dia bisa dengan gampangnya telanjang dan masuk ke bak yang sama dengan Hinata.

.

Apa yang baru saja ia lihat cukup menjawab semua pertanyaannya selama ini.

Deg..

Tap.

Langkah Hinata terhenti ketika punggungnya membentur pelan dinding dibelakangnya.

Hinata menatap sekitarnya. Dimana ini? Tadi ia datang dari mana?

Otak Hinata blank, dadanya terasa kosong.

Hanya ada satu kata yang mengisi pikiran dan hatinya saat ini.

.

.

"Menjijikan.."

.

Sangat...

.

.

Menjijikan..

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

Hmm.. Konflik nya sudah dimulai.. Maaf bangat kalau kalian gak suka yang ini.

.

.

shinlophloph : haha.. Kamu benar bangat.. Kata-kata yang Author tulis itu buruk bangat.. Wkwkwkw.. Selalu ga pas. Kadang author pun pusing bagaimana caranya untuk cari kata yang pas.

.

Yo.. Semuanya ini udh up kilat lagi ya..

Dan author rasa di scene terakhir bakalan banyak yang ga suka.. Hehe.. Jangan komentar yang pedas-pedas ya..

Bye bye..


	7. Jijik

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Run away

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Run away by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

"Hinata-sama? Hinata-sama."

...

"Nnggh?" kepala Hinata bergerak. Alisnya mengerut. Siapa yang memanggilnya?

...

Perlahan kelopak itu terbuka.

"Sai-san?" Panggil Hinata yang sudah terbangun seratus persen sambil berdiri dari posisi duduk bersandarnya dilantai.

"Kami mencari anda lama sekali ternyata anda disini." ucap Sai lega. Ia hampir jantungan ketika tak menemukan Hinata di kamarnya.

"Sstt.." Hinata menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke depan bibirnya sambil melirik kesana-sini.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Lima pagi." jawab Sai apa adanya.

"Bisakah anda tolong bawa saya ke kamar?" bisik Hinata buru-buru. Ia tak bisa disini lebih lama lagi.

"Iya." Sai menuruti permintaan itu tanpa banyak tanya. Selama Hinata ditemukan apa yang terjadi dan kemana dia pergi tadi tak masalah.

.

.

Clik..

"Oh, tolong jangan katakan apapun soal saya tertidur disana." ucap Hinata ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya

"Itu memalukan." tambahnya sambil menampilkan senyum singkatnya dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Clik..

Sai diam dan mencerna apa yang tengah ia pikirkan ketika pintu di depannya tertutup.

Senyuman Hinata tadi terlihat...

berbeda...?

Bukan berbeda tapi sangat berbeda seolah ada suatu hal besar yang terjadi?

.

.

.

08.11

"Mengapa Hinata tak turun untuk sarapan?" tanya Naruto yang masih terduduk dikursi meja makan ketika Sai hampir melewati nya. Ia sudah menunggu disini dari tadi tapi ia masih tak melihat Hinata yang biasanya turun sebelum jam delapan.

...

Sai terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab. Ia ingin mengatakan Hinata tertidur dilantai tiga semalam tapi mengingat raut wajah Hinata tadi. Dia seolah serius bahwa dirinya tak boleh mengadu hal itu pada Naruto.

"Aa.. Tadi pagi sekali Hinata-sama telah sarapan dan sekarang dia ingin pergi ke rumah keluarganya. Sepertinya dia akan turun sebentar lagi." jawab Sai.

"Mengapa dia tak sarapan bersamaku? Dia kan bisa pergi kesana denganku?" tanya Naruto seolah tak terima.

"Dia tak ingin menggangu anda." jawab Sai bohong. Yang Hinata katakan hanyalah ia ingin pergi ke rumah ayah ibunya tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Dia bahkan belum sarapan tapi Sai terpaksa mengatakan hal itu. Jawaban itu lebih baik daripada jawaban Hinata tak mau sarapan.

"Sai, mari pergi. Dia sudah dimobil." teriak Kiba dari jauh ketika ia menemukan rekannya itu didekat meja makan.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, Naruto-sama." Sai membungkuk hormat dan melangkah pergi.

...

Naruto menampilkan wajah tak suka nya. Padahal dia sudah menunggu Hinata sedari tadi dan mengapa Hinata tak meminta izin padanya sebelum pergi?

.

.

Sai membalikkan kepalanya, menatap Hinata yang terduduk dibangku penumpang dan menatap lurus ke luar lewat jendela. Mengapa dia tak bicara sepatah katapun? Sai jadi tak enak membiarkannya duduk dibelakang.

...

"Bisakah kalian mengantarkan saya ke Uchiha corp?" pinta Hinata entah dengan pemikiran apa. Ia hanya perlu berpikir sejenak. Dan ia butuh seseorang.

"Ha'i" Sai hanya menurut. Aura Hinata membuatnya tak bisa menolak apalagi banyak tanya.

.

.

Sesampainya di gedung Uchiha itu, Hinata keluar dari mobil tanpa sepatah katapun. Sedangkan Kiba yang menyetir dan Sai didalam sana turut terdiam, tak berniat mengikuti, tak berani tepatnya. Hinata sungguh terlihat lain. Sebetulnya apa yang terjadi?

.

.

"Ini ruangannya." seorang pekerja gadis menuntun sopan Hinata ke sebuah pintu ruangan.

"Terima kasih." jawab Hinata dan gadis tadi pun tersenyum sopan dan melangkah pergi.

Tok tok tok..

Hinata mengetuk pintu geser itu.

"Masuk." Hinata menggeser pelan pintu itu ketika mendengar izin dari manusia didalam ruangan ini.

.

"Sasuke.." Sasuke menghentikan aksi menulisnya dan menatap gadis yang kini berdiri didepannya yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja besar.

Sasuke menanggalkan kaca mata dimatanya dan meletakkannya ke atas meja. Berjalan melingkari meja dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir. Hinata terlihat sedih?

Deg.

Hinata melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sasuke, memeluknya. Ia butuh seseorang saat ini. Ia butuh seseorang untuk mengerti dirinya. Keluarganya tak akan mengerti meskipun ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Mereka akan dengan mudahnya menutup mata dan telinga mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir ketika kedua tangannya menepuk pelan punggung Hinata. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Maukah kau membantuku?" tanya Hinata entah dengan perasaan apa. Otaknya kosong. Hatinya kosong. Ia tak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan dan inginkan saat ini.

"Aku akan selalu membantumu. Ceritakan pada ku apa yang terjadi."

.

.

.

.

"Hoi! Lihatlah ini sudah jam berapa?" pekik Kiba mengejutkan. Jam telah menunjuk pukul 23.12 dan Hinata masih belum keluar dari dalam sana.

"Hah?!" Sai tersadar dari acara melamunnya. Ha? Sudah lama ia menunggu didalam mobil tapi Hinata masih belum keluar. Kemana dia? Mengapa lama sekali, sudah sampai jam segini?

"Sebaiknya kita masuk saja. Firasat ku sungguh tak enak." Kiba keluar dari mobil yang langsung diikuti oleh Sai.

.

.

"Kalian mau kemana? Sudah tak ada orang disini." ucap seorang lelaki berpakaian security ketika Sai dan Kiba hendak melewati pintu masuk kaca itu.

"Kami mau mencari seseorang. A.. Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang, memakai gaun putih selutut dan.. cantik." ucap Sai. Dimana Hinata? Tak mungkin dia tak ada kan? Sai terus mengawasi pintu masuk ini dari jauh sedari tadi ya.. Meskipun sedikit melamun.

"Oh.. Gadis itu? Bukan kah dia sudah pergi?" jawab sang security.

"Hah?!" Sai syok atas jawaban itu. Gawat gawat! Mana mungkin? Bagaimana ini?

Krrrrrrrriiiiiinnngggg! Kiba merogoh ponsel didalam saku celananya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Gawat." ucapnya khawatir. Kebetulan sekali.

"Bos menelepon. Apa yang akan kita katakan?" tanya Kiba khawatir. Mereka bisa kena marah jika bos tahu mereka membiarkan Hinata sendiri.

"Mungkin bapak bisa membiarkan kami masuk dan mencarinya?" tanya Sai berharap. Jangan-jangan Hinata bersembunyi didalam gedung ini?

"Maaf, tidak bisa. Ini sudah larut. Silahkan datang besok pagi."

...

"Katakan pada bos." mau tak mau hanya inilah pilihan yang benar saat ini. Katakan pada bos mereka dan lakukan apa yang akan dikatakan bos mereka.

.

.

.

"Mengapa kalian tak mengikutinya?!" marah Naruto dengan ponsel yang masih menempel di telinganya. Ia masuk ke kamar Hinata dan tak menemukan Hinata. Dia juga tak membawa ponselnya dan ketika ia menelepon dua anak buahnya, mereka mengatakan Hinata pergi ke Uchiha corp dan tak keluar hingga sekarang.

"..."

"Aku tak mau tahu. Geledah tempat itu dan temukan Hinata. Jika tak ada, temukan rumah Uchiha itu dan cari Hinata!" Naruto mengakhiri sepihak sambungan yang ia lakukan. Hari ini Hinata bahkan tak berbicara sepatah katapun padanya dan sekarang ia malah mendapat kabar Hinata hilang. Sungguh membuatnya kesal!

.

.

.

"Mereka di luar." Sasuke mematikan tv yang menempel di dinding dengan remot ditangannya.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku. Apakah aku merepotkanmu?" tanya Hinata yang masih terduduk di sofa diruangan kantor Sasuke, tak enak.

"Tak apa. Kau boleh cerita padaku apa yang terjadi?" ucap Sasuke. Ia khawatir dan penasaran apa yang terjadi pada Hinata. Dia terlihat seperti tak memiliki semangat untuk hidup.

Hinata menunduk. Apa yang harus ia cerita? Bagaimana rasa mengatakannya? Disatu sisi ia rasa ia tak mau mengatakannya tapi di satu sisi lagi ia sungguh butuh teman curhat.

Dadanya terasa sakit..

"Aku tak tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Aku merasa kosong dan juga kecewa. Ketika kejadian itu kembali teringat. Aku merasa sakit. Dadaku terasa sakit sekali." Hinata menghapus air matanya yang tiba-tiba keluar tanpa izin nya. Hinata benci ketika ia tak mengerti perasaannya. Entah memang tak mengerti atau ia tak mau mengakuinya.

Sasuke menepuk pelan pundak Hinata.

"Hiks.. Aku hanya ingin keluar dari rumah itu. Aku tak mau menikah dengannya. Hiks.." Hinata memeluk erat Sasuke. Ia tak sanggup. Ingatan soal kejadian itu terus berputar di otaknya. Ia merasa jijik dan disatu sisi rasa kecewa melingkupi nya. Mengapa Naruto tega sekali padanya? Ia kira Naruto lelaki yang baik, setidaknya tak seburuk yang ia kira. Mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi? Ia sungguh tak bisa mempercayainya. Baru saja ia berpikir untuk menerima semua ini tapi ternyata tidak. Ia tak bisa setelah tahu rahasia besar ini. Yang ia mau hanyalah keluar dari rumah itu. Naruto telah mempermainkannya. Itu hal yang pasti. Ia tak bisa menerima hal ini.

"Jangan menangis lagi." Sasuke menghapus air mata Hinata dengan jari-jarinya.

"Katakan saja padaku apa yang bisa kubantu. Aku akan membantumu." tambah nya berusaha menenangkan Hinata. Sebetulnya masalah apa antara Hinata dan lelaki itu hingga membuatnya seperti ini? Hinata tak mengatakan apapun soal masalah itu.

Blaaaammm!

Mata Hinata dan Sasuke teralih pada pintu ruangan yang tiba-tiba digeser dengan kasar.

"Hinata-sama. Anda harus pulang." ucap sang pembuka pintu tadi.

"Sai-san. sebaiknya kalian pulang saja, saya mau disini." tolak Hinata berdiri dari posisi duduknya begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"Siapa yang mengizinkan kalian masuk?" tanya Sasuke seolah mengancam. Berani sekali dan bagaimana bisa mereka masuk dengan mudahnya?

"Maafkan kami atas ketidak sopanan ini dan Hinata-sama, maaf kami harus memaksa anda untuk pulang sekarang." sela Kiba yang masih berdiri disebelah Sai. Ia lelah sekali setelah mendobrak pintu sini-sana tapi untunglah akhirnya ketemu juga apa yang tengah ia cari.

"Saya bilang saya tak mau." Hinata memperjelas jawabannya. Pulang kesana? Tak mau. Tak akan pernah mau.

"Kalau begitu maaf jika kami harus bertindak kasar." Sai berjalan menghampiri Hinata tapi Sasuke dengan cepat menghalang jalannya agar tak mendekati Hinata.

"Apa kalian tak dengar apa yang ia bilang?"

"Katakan saja pada dia, aku tak ditemukan. Gampang, kan?" ucap Hinata berharap semoga dua manusia itu mau berpihak padanya. Ia sungguh tak mau, tak bisa kembali kesana setelah apa yang ia ketahui.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Saya tak mau. Lepaskan!" rontak Hinata ketika Sai dan Kiba mengangkat lengannya hingga kakinya tak menyentuh tanah dan menyeretnya pergi. Mereka sama sekali tak mau berbohong pada bos mereka itu. Apa susahnya berbohong tiga kata?

.

"Aaa.. Sakit sekali." Desis Sasuke sakit ketika ia berdiri dari posisi duduk nya dilantai.

Ia menyentuh pelan pundaknya yang terasa hampir patah. Dua manusia itu ternyata lebih hebat dari yang ia kira. Brengsek.

.

.

.

"Naruto-sama." manusia yang merasa terpanggil berdiri dari acara duduk nya, membalikkan badannya yang menghampiri sang pemanggil.

...

"Kami permisi." kedua manusia itu pamit dan keluar, tak lupa menutup pintu ruangan.

.

Hinata menatap ke samping, tak berniat sama sekali untuk menatap manusia di depannya.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto lembut. Hinata mengabaikannya. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Naruto meraih tangan Hinata ketika Hinata tak kunjung menjawab tapi dia malah menarik kuat tangannya agar lepas dari tangan Naruto.

"Maaf saya sedang sangat lelah. Bisakah anda keluar Uzumaki-san?" sekedar info. Ruangan ini adalah kamar Hinata.

Deg.

Naruto terdiam pada kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar dari mulut Hinata.

"Hinata, sudah kukatakan tak perlu berbicara sekaku itu padaku dan jangan panggil aku dengan margaku." ucap Naruto. Ia bahkan tak suka Hinata memanggil namanya dengan sufix-san dan kini dia malah menggunakan marganya?

"Saya merasa sangat tak sopan memanggil orang seperti anda dengan nama depan." jawab Hinata dingin. mengingat bagaimana cara perempuan itu memanggil manja dan menggoda nama Naruto membuatnya mual.

"Hina"

"Saya mohon. Biarkan saja beristirahat." sela Hinata cepat. Ia tak mau melihat orang ini lebih lama lagi.

"Baiklah.." jawab Naruto beberapa menit kemudian.

Naruto memperdekat jaraknya dengan Hinata, hendak mengecup kening itu tapi Hinata malah melangkah mundur beberapa langkah tanpa menatap Naruto.

Menjijikan.

.

.

.

"Aku kesal sekali. Dia mengabaikan ku tiga hari ini! Apa yang aku lakukan hingga dia begitu? Dia bahkan memanggil ku dengan margaku." rrgghh! Ingin sekali Naruto menghancurkan meja kaca didepannya ini. Sebetulnya kesalahan apa yang ia lakukan pada gadis itu hingga dia menjadi sedingin itu padahal hubungan mereka membaik setelah kejadian valentine itu.

"Haha.." Toneri hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Lelaki ini memiliki masalah apa lagi dengan gadis itu? Cuaca sangat cerah diluar tapi sepertinya tidak dengan suasana hati lelaki ini.

"Mungkin kau harus mengajaknya ke suatu tempat untuk menenangkan dirinya atau mungkin dia lagi eemmm ya kau tahulah penyakit bulanan.."

.

.

.

21.28

"Untuk apa ini, Uzumaki-san?" tanya Hinata ketika Naruto meyodorkan sekotak coklat padanya yang lagi terduduk diatas ranjang di kamarnya.

"Kau tahu tiga hari ini kau terlihat berbeda. Kau dingin dan marah. Mungkinkah kau sedang pms?" tanya Naruto ragu tanpa menatap Hinata.

"Maaf tapi saya tak menyukai coklat." lebih tepatnya tak mau menerima coklat itu. Memikirkan tangan yang memegang coklat itu membuatnya jijik.

"Tak ada satu orang pun yang tak menyukai coklat." Naruto berusaha membuat candaan tapi Hinata terlihat sangat tak tertarik.

"Hei, mungkin kau memang sedang pms tapi jangan begini dingin padaku." pinta Naruto lembut ketika ia mendudukan dirinya didekat Hinata. Berusaha meraih pipi putih itu tapi Hinata menepis tangannya.

Satu hal lagi. Hinata tak sedang pms atau sejenisnya.

"Hina"

"Keluar. Saya mohon." sela Hinata cepat tanpa menatap Naruto.

...

Beberapa menit terduduk tanpa suara, Naruto pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah keluar.

"Minggu ini aku ingin membawamu kepantai dan aku tak mau penolakan." ucap Naruto sebelum melewati pintu kamar Hinata.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah kembali meamampakkan diri, jam telah menunjuk pukul 07.32

Terlihat Hinata memakai celana hitam panjang dan crop putih tengah merebus mie.

"Hinata? Apa yang kau masak?" Hinata menatap ke siapa yang berbicara padanya sebelum menjawab. "Samyang." jawabnya yang kemudian mengaduk mie nya dengan sumpit.

"Apa kau memasak punyaku?" tanya nya basa-basi ketika ia menghampiri Hinata.

"Saya masih tahu diri. Tentu saja ada." meskipun perasaannya bercampur aduk. Hinata masih ingat jelas dapur ini milik siapa, mie ini, Kuali ini, piring ini dan semua yang ia pakai milik siapa. Ia tak mungkin lupa pada manusia itu.

Naruto tersenyum lucu dan berdiri disebalah Hinata, mengamati mie yang terrebus didalam air.

Deg.

Badan Hinata terasa merinding sesaat. Rasa jijik melingkupi dirinya ketika Naruto berdiri disebelahnya meskipun dengan jarak satu jengkal.

Dengan cepat Hinata mematikan kompor. Menyaring mie yang ia rebus barusan yang untungnya sudah masak dan memindahkannya ke piring yang sudah dituangi bumbu samyang.

.

"Kau menang istri yang baik." puji Naruto berusaha mengganti atmosfer yang terasa aneh ini.

Deg..

Tangan Hinata yang hendak mengangkat piring terhenti ketika sebuah tangan mendarat di punggungnya.

Hinata menepis tangan itu dengan membalikkan badannya. "Jangan menyentuh ku!" marah Hinata terkejut. Rasa merinding akan jijik kembali terasa oleh seluruh badannya.

"Hinata, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" tanya Naruto yang mulai tak terima situasi ini. Beberapa hari ini Hinata dingin padanya dan marah ketika dirinya menyentuhnya padahal sebelumnya tak seperti ini. Dia memang mungkin, tak suka Naruto menyentuhnya tapi dia tak pernah marah begini apalagi menunjukan tatapan itu.

Dia tak akan mengerti. Lihat saja wajahnya yang bertingkah seolah tak membuat kesalahan apapun. Sungguh menjijikan!

"Anda tak akan mengerti." Hinata memilih melangkah pergi tapi Naruto menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu katakan biar aku mengerti." bukannya menjawab, Hinata malah sibuk menepis tangan Naruto yang tak mau melepaskan pergelangan tangannya.

"Lepaskan."

"Tak akan aku lepas sebelum kau menjawab." Naruto mengeratkan tangannya di pergelangan tangan Hinata. Ia juga punya kesabaran.

"Aww.. Sakit." desis Hinata sakit ketika genggaman ditangannya semakin erat.

Deg.

Naruto menjauhkan tangannya dari tangan Hinata ketika ia sadar ia menyakiti Hinata.

"Ma-mafkan aku." ucap Naruto menyesal. Ia terlalu kesal hingga tak sadar apa yang ia lakukan. Ia hanya kecewa kerena sikap Hinata tiba-tiba berubah.

"Maafkan saya, saya ingin ke kamar saja." Hinata mengengam pelan pergelangan tangannya yang memerah dan melangkah pergi.

...

Kuso!

Braackk.. Piaaamm.. Piamm..

Naruto menepis kesal dua piring mie diatas meja didekatnya yang membuat mie itu berserakan dilantai. Hinata menguji kesabarannya. Sebetulnya apa yang ia lakukan hingga membuat Hinata begitu?

.

.

.

.

Hari minggu pun tiba.

Naruto sungguh membawa Hinata ke pantai meskipun Hinata terlihat tak mau ditambah terpaksa.

Jam telah menunjuk pukul 13.21, cuaca yang tak begitu membakar tapi tetap saja panas.

Saat ini pun tak begitu ramai.

Terlihat Hinata terduduk dikursi santai tak jauh dari pinggir pantai tapi matanya terfokus pada Naruto..

Rasanya sakit sekali melihat Naruto bermain air dengan para perempuan berpakaian bikini itu tapi masih bisa ia tahan.

Hinata meluruskan kakinya dan meraih sunblock didekatnya.

Hinata mengoles sunblock yang ia tuangkan ke tangannya ke tangan dan kakinya.

Saat ini Hinata hanya memakai bikini berwujud rok pendek dan bh kain yang hanya menutup bagian dadanya saja, membiarkan jelas perut seksinya itu terexport begitu juga dengan jejang kaki indahnya.

Payung besar di belakang menghalangi cahaya matahari ke wajahnya.

Hinata menghiraukan dua manusia yang masih berdiri dibelakangnya yang tertujuan untuk mengawasi dan menjaganya.

Perasaan kesal melingkupi Hinata meskipun ia bisa menahan rasa kesal itu. Ia kecewa, mengapa ia bisa merasakan perasaan ini hanya karena Naruto bermain dengan perempuan-perempuan disana? Ia tak mengerti.

Hinata menggoles sunblok ke pundaknya, berusaha menggapai punggung nya tapi tak sampai.

"Hai, sepertinya kau butuh bantuan?" Hinata menghentikan aksi nya dan menatap siapa yang baru saja berbicara padanya.

"Aa.. Sejujurnya iya." jawab Hinata apa adanya ketika ia menatap seorang lelaki yang terduduk di kursi santai disebelahnya. Siapa dia? Entahlah.

"Izinkan aku membantumu." tawarnya sambil menyodorkan tangannya, meminta sunblock ditangan Hinata.

"Naruto-sama akan marah." Sai memperingati tapi sepertinya Hinata mengabaikannya.

...

Entah apa yang Hinata pikirkan, ia menyodorkan botol sunblocknya ke lelaki asing tadi dan membalikkan badannya membelakangi lelaki itu.

Hinata menyingkirkan rambutnya kesamping. Sejujurnya, jujur-jujur sejujurnya. Didalam hati Hinata yang paling paling dalam ia seolah ingin membalas apa yang Naruto lakukan padanya...

tapi ia apa bisa?

Dirinya bukan apa-apa untuk Naruto.

.

.

.

Deg.

Naruto menghentikan aksi bermain airnya ketika ia melihat Hinata menyodorkan sebuah benda ke seorang lelaki. Naruto mendiami Hinata hanya kerena ia ingin Hinata kembali tenang karena dia sangat berbeda beberapa hari ini. Naruto merasa kecewa dan kesal secara bersamaan. Tapi bukankah Hinata terlalu keterlaluan karena membiarkan lelaki itu di dekatnya?

Naruto keluar dari air, menghiraukan para perempuan yang terlihat kecewa atas kepergiannya dan berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang sepertinya tak menyadarinya.

.

.

Graapp!

Belum sempat tangan yang teroles sunblock itu mengenai punggung Hinata, Hinata telah ditarik pergi.

"Lepaskan." Hinata langsung memberontak ketika Naruto menariknya pergi tanpa sepatah katapun

Sai dan Kiba langsung berlari mengekori bosnya itu.

.

.

Tap.

Naruto memojokan Hinata ke dalam ruangan berganti pakaian kecil tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi dan Sai dan Kiba telah berdiri didepan pintu masuk itu, bertujuan melarang siapapun yang mungkin mau masuk.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, tak ingin menatap Naruto yang terlihat cemburu. Mana mungkin?

Tap.

Naruto memukul kuat dinding disebelah wajah Hinata yang membuat Hinata tersentak kaget.

"Sudah kubilang jangan membiarkan lelaki manapun menyentuhmu." Ucap Naruto yang masih bisa mengontrol suaranya.

"Lalu anda bukan lelaki?" jawab Hinata lantang.

...

"Hinata, katakan padaku mengapa kau begini? Kau mengabaikan ku." Naruto mengubah topik pembicaraan ketika Hinata menjawabnya dengan dingin tapi Hinata malah mengabaikannya.

"Hinata.." Naruto menyetuh pipi Hinata tapi Hinata malah menepis kasar tangannya.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" marah Hinata reflek yang cukup membuat habis kesabaran Naruto.

"Hinata, aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau, asal kau tahu." Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tengkuk Hinata dan meraih bibir mungil itu.

"Hhmmpp!" Hinata melawan ketika mulut Naruto membungkam mulutnya. Kedua tangan Hinata mendorong dada bidang telanjang Naruto tapi Naruto tak mau melepaskannya.

Menjijikan.

Hinata terus memberontak. Rasanya menjijikan. Berpikir mungkin sudah berapa banyak bibir itu mencium perempuan lain. Berpikir mungkin sudah berapa banyak kali tangan itu meyentuh. Sungguh membuat Hinata Jijik.

Saat ini Hinata bahkan jijik pada dirinya yang di sentuh.

Sangat menjijikan.

.

.

"Haah~ haah~" Hinata menghirup oksigen dan mengelap kasar bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya ketika Naruto menjauh darinya.

Satu tangannya melayang ke arah pipi Naruto tapi Naruto dengan cepat menahan tangannya dan kembali mendorongnya hingga punggungnya terpojok oleh dinding.

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto yang kembali bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Tanya saja pada diri anda sendiri." tangan Hinata diatas kepalanya yang dicengkram Naruto memberontak tapi Naruto tak mau melepaskannya.

Naruto tak mengerti apa maksud Hinata karena ia merasa tak membuat kesalahan apapun pada Hinata tapi ia tak suka pada tatapan yang Hinata berikan. menatapnya seolah..

.

Jijik..

"Aku berusaha sebaik mungkin padamu. Katakan padaku apa yang membuat mu berubah?" Naruto ingin tahu jelas apa penyebab Hinata berubah. Ia kecewa pada Hinata yang tiba-tiba berubah. Ia sungguh tak suka hal ini. Sebetulnya apa yang telah terjadi?

"Secara tak langsung anda mengakui bahwa anda bukan orang yang baik." jawab Hinata menskakmat. Bukankah jawaban ini sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya? Mengapa dia tak tahu kesalahan apa yang telah dia lakukan? Dia sangat pandai berpura-pura.

"Sekarang lepaskan saya. Biarkan saya pergi." Satu tangan Hinata berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang terkunci tapi Naruto malah turut mengunci tangan mungilnya itu.

"Hinata, aku juga punya kesabaran. Jawab aku ketika aku bertanya." emosi Naruto kembali terpancing. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Ia marah, kesal, sedih, kecewa. Mengapa Hinata menjadi begini?

"Saya hanya ingin keluar dari rumah itu dan satu hal, saya tak perlu kebaikan hati anda." Hinata masih tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan mengapa sikapnya berubah pada Naruto. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Aku melihatmu bersama seorang perempuan yang mungkin adalah wanita malam?! Menjijikan!

...

Entah apa yang Naruto pikirkan tapi hatinya terus saja luluh oleh wajah Hinata yang menatapnya seolah kesal dan kecewa. Mungkin dia hanya kesal atas sikap Naruto ini? Mungkin dia tak akan marah lagi jika Naruto mengakhiri pertengkaran tak penting ini, kan?

Memilih tak menyambung pertengkaran kecil ini, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata hendak memberi kecupan lembut tapi Hinata malah menolehkan wajahnya ke samping yang cukup membuat amarah Naruto kembali tersulut.

Tap.

Naruto kambali memukul kuat dinding disebelah wajah Hinata pertanda ia sangat kesal saat ini. Sebetulnya apa yang Hinata kesalkan? Ia sungguh tak suka permainan teka-teki ini.

"Pergilah jika kau mau tapi kau akan tahu akibatnya jika kau tak pulang ke rumah sampai malam nanti." ancam Naruto yang langsung melangkah keluar. Jangan bilang dirinya jahat ataupun kejam. Ia juga punya kesabaran dan ia juga bisa kesal pada permaianan teka-teki ini.

.

"Sai, Kiba. Kita pergi."

Hinata masih terdiam di posisinya ketika ia mendengar perintah Naruto dari luar. Naruto membiarkannya sendiri dengan menyuruh kedua orang itu pergi tapi dirinya tetap harus pulang.

Hinata tahu, banyak yang bisa Naruto lakukan tapi memikirkan kejadian itu membuat dadanya terasa sakit. Ia tak mau pulang tapi mengapa perasaannya terus menyuruhnya harus kembali ke rumah besar itu? Perasaannya..

Perasaannya ingin dirinya mengakui..

Mengakui bahwa...

.

.

Dirinya..

Telah jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu..

Meskipun..

.

.

Perasaan cinta itu masih bisa ia tangani.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Pergi dan menerima apapun resiko yang akan terjadi atau pulang dan terus merasakan perasaan bercampur aduk ini?

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

Hinata kira kira Bakal balik apa pergi?

Moga suka.. Moga bagus.. Maaf kalau ga bagus...

.

.

Bye bye,


	8. maaf

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Run away

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Run away by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

...

... ?

... !

?!

Jajdkdudmsjsyhdisksbagsxxxxx.

Hinata menghentakkan sebelah kakinya dan berjongkok. Bagaimana ini? Jam telah menunjuk pukul 21.23 dan dirinya masih berada di pinggir persimpangan jalan sambil terus melirik ke arah rumah besar tak jauh disebelahnya.

Pulang? Tidak? Ia sudah lama sekali dibalik dinding bata ini dan berpikir.

Tidak? Iya?

Tidak dan apa yang akan terjadi pada nya jika ia tak pulang? Iya, lalu apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika ia pulang? Dan...

Mengapa perasaannya terus menariknya pergi seolah menyuruhnya kembali ke rumah itu?

Mengapa? Dia telah menyakitimu. Mengapa perasaan ini begitu aneh?

Mengapa kau sulit sekali dimengerti?

.

.

.

"Naruto-sama, Hinata-sama masih belum kembali." lapor Sai pada bosnya yang masih terduduk di sofa mahal diruang tamu.

Naruto mengetuk-getuk jari telunjuknya ke tangan sofa. Mengapa dirinya jadi 'gelisah' pada Hinata yang mungkin tak akan pulang?

Jantungnya berdebar, seolah takut karena telah memberikan pilihan untuk pergi pada Hinata. Bagaimana jika dia sungguh pergi? Parahnya bagaimana jika dia menghilang dan Naruto tak bisa menemukannya?

Perasaan nya tak tenang..

"Naruto-sama, Hinata sudah kembali."

Deg.

Naruto menatap seorang pengawal yang baru saja muncul dan mengatakan hal yang seketika membuatnya merasa lega.

"Aku harus menyambutnya." senyum langsung menghiasi bibir eksotis itu. Mengapa hanya mendengar satu kalimat itu membuatnya bahagia?

.

.

.

Clik..

Pintu rumah terbelah ketika Naruto membukanya dari dalam.

Senyum tak kunjung pudar dari bibir itu ketika ia melihat seseorang yang ia tunggu dari tadi berdiri dibalik pintu.

"Kau lama sekali. Aku sudah menunggumu." Naruto membuka percakapan pada Hinata yang tak bersuara sama sekali maupun menatapnya.

Hinata memainkan kuku-kuku tangannya didekat perutnya. Mengapa ia merasa senang dengan kata menunggumu? tapi disatu sisi dadanya tetap saja terasa sakit ketika kejadian itu kembali melintasi pikirannya seolah sengaja mengingatkannya akan hal itu.

Perut Naruto semakin berbunga-bunga ketika Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapnya. Padahal ia baru saja memutuskan akan menyeret keluarga Hinata kesini dan membuat mereka berlutut padanya tapi ternyata Hinata memilih untuk pulang. Ia sangat senang.

Deg..

Deg..

Jantung Hinata berdebar.

"Sa..saya ingin beristirahat, saya merasa sangat lelah." Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya, tak mau menatap senyuman ataupun wajah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Hangat..

Nyaman..

Senyum menghiasi bibir Hinata tanpa sadar.

Tanpa membuka matanya itu, ia sedikit mengerakkan kepalanya, menyamankan pipinya yang bersandar entah pada apa sambil mengeratkan tangannya yang entah digengam apa.

Bau harum maskulin terasa tak asing untuk hidungnya.

Ini..

Eh?

Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang mata bulan yang indah.

Deg!

Seketika itu juga kesadarannya kembali seratus persen.

"Uzumaki-san?!" panggil Hinata terkejut sambil menjauhkan pipinya di pundak Naruto yang terlapisi jas mahal.

Hinata menatap kesana-kesini, mengapa ia didalam mobil dan kemana supir itu membawa mereka? Langit masih terlihat tak begitu terang, bisa diartikan saat ini masih subuh.

"Tiba-tiba aku ada kerjaan di Iwa yang tak bisa diabaikan, jadi aku sedang menuju kesana." jawab Naruto apa adanya.

Hinata menatap kebawah, ke pakaiannya tepatnya.

Piyama pink.

"Setidaknya saya harus mengganti pakaian dan mengapa saya harus ikut?" ucap dan tanya Hinata cepat. Bagaimana bisa lelaki ini membawanya pergi dengan pakaian tidur seperti ini?

"Aku tak tega untuk membangunkanmu. Jangan protes lagi dan kembalilah tidur." Naruto menarik pelan kepala Hinata ke pundaknya tapi Hinata malah menjauh dari Naruto. Ayolah.. Naruto ingin perasaan hangat ketika pipi itu menggeliat dipundaknya.

"Uzumaki-san. Tangan anda." Hinata menarik tangannya yang digengam Naruto tapi dia malah mengengam nya semakin erat, tak berniat melepaskan tangan mungil Hinata.

"Akan aku lepaskan jika kau berhenti memanggilku dengan margaku ataupun kata 'san'." tawar Naruto. Huh! Ia terlalu benci dengan panggilan yang membuat dirinya seolah tak akrab dengan Hinata.

Hinata terus menarik tangannya tanpa menjawab tapi tangan kecilnya itu sama sekali tak bisa terlepas dari tangan hangat nan besar itu.

"Naruto. Na-ru-to." Naruto mengeja namanya, memberi tanda agar Hinata mencopynya.

Hinata terdiam sejenak dan kemudian menatap Naruto.

"Na-Na-Naruto.. Naruto Naruto." mau tak mau Hinata mencoba sambil memalingkan matanya dari tatapan mata biru langit indah itu.

"Cukup sekali saja Hinata. Katakan Naruto." Naruto merasa sangat gemez dengan wajah imut itu. Apakah hal ini sangat sulit dilakukan hingga dia terlihat sangat kesusahan?

"Ehem.. Naruto." rona merah menghiasi pipi Hinata kala itu juga. Rasanya aneh sekali menyebut nama dia begitu tanpa sufix 'san'

"Kalau begitu tolong lepaskan tangan saya." Hinata mengingatkan Naruto pada janjinya.

"Akan aku lepaskan jika kita tiba dirumah." jawab Naruto yang langsung membuat Hinata menatapnya tak percaya.

Deg.

...

Raut wajah Hinata langsung berubah ketika kejadian kemarin kembali melintasi kepalanya. Hatinya kembali tersayat. Awalnya rasa jijik melebihi rasa sakitnya tapi sekarang mengapa hal itu malah terbalik?

"Lepaskan." pinta Hinata pelan. Dadanya terasa sakit.

Deg!

Mata Hinata terbelak kaget.

Naruto bukannya melepaskan tangannya tapi dia malah langsung mencium bibirnya.

Kedua tangan Naruto melingkar di punggung dan tengkuk Hinata agar Hinata tak bisa menjauh darinya. Naruto tak suka ini. Naruto tak suka ketika tatapan seperti beberapa hari ini kembali Hinata tunjukan. Dadanya terasa sakit ketika jawaban dari pertanyaannya tak kunjung terjawab. Ia tak suka Hinata menatapnya begitu.

"Hmmpp!" Hinata memberontak.

Naruto menghiraukan kedua tangan Hinata yang terus mendorong dada nya sambil terus saja mengulum bibir ungil itu untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit di dada nya.

.

.

.

.

16.21

"Ehem."

Sepasang mata bulan melirik kesana-kesini sebelum berdehem dan menatap dua manusia di hadapannya.

"Apakah dia sudah pulang?" kedua orang itu tahu siapa dia yang dimaksud gadis pemilik surai indigo ini.

"Belum Hinata-sama." jawab seorang tak lain adalah Sai yang entah sejak kapan berada di apartemen yang Hinata tempati di Iwa ini.

"A.. Kalian tahu? Saya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar. Bisakah kalian antarkan?" pinta Hinata pelan.

Sai menatap rekannya sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Tentu saja." jawabnya yang membuat senyuman senang menghiasi bibir Hinata.

.

.

.

17.01

"Kiba, berhati-hatilah. Disini sangat ramai." ucap Sai mengingatkan pada rekannya yang setia melangkah disebelahnya sambil menyusuri dan menyelinap diantara keramaian dan mengekori gadis bermata bulan didepan mereka.

"Aku tahu Sai. Dia pasti punya rencana tersembunyi."

.

.

Hinata melirik kebelakang dengan ekor matanya. Kebetulan apa ini? Dulu ia pernah mengikuti lomba di Iwa, meskipun ia tak begitu mengenal tempat ini tapi ia tahu pasti dimana ia saat ini. Akan ia gunakan kesempatan ini untuk kabur.

Hinata melirik layar ponsel di genggaman tangan kanannya. Mereka bilang Naruto belum pulang, jadi bisa dipastikan mereka berdua tak akan bisa mengadu pada Naruto yang mungkin sibuk, sebelum dirinya menghilang.

.

"Permisi permisi."

"Maaf." Sai dan Kiba kerepotan pada sekumpulan orang yang tiba-tiba melewati dan menghalang pandangan mereka.

Deg!

Baru satu detik pandangan mereka kembali, Hinata telah menghilang entah kemana.

"Bagaimana ini?!" pekik Kiba frustasi. Bagaimana cara mencarinya di antara keramaian ini? Dan mengapa gadis itu suka sekali kabur?!

Sai mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku celananya dan mengotak-atiknya sebentar.

"Dia belok ke timur. Jadi kita hanya perlu menghalang jalannya." Sai langsung berlari pergi. Terima kasih gps.

Kiba membalikkan badannya dan mengekori rekannya itu.

.

.

.

Hinata terus berlari menyusuri jalan kecil. Ia harus pergi ke terminal dan kembali ke Konoha. Ia tak mau lebih lama lagi bersama Naruto. Tidak setelah apa yang ia ketahui. Ia masih punya harga diri. Ia harus mengalahkan perasaannya sendiri. Perasaannya tak bisa mengalahkan akal sehatnya.

Dddrrt..

Langkah Hinata direm mendadak ketika muncul dua manusia didepannya dengan jarak beberapa meter. Bagaimana bisa?

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Hinata membalikkan badannya dan berlari pergi.

"Hinata-sama! Kembali." Sai dan Kiba langsung mengejar Hinata.

.

.

.

"Lepas haah! Lepaskan!" Hinata terengah-engah karena sangking capeknya berlari. Dua orang ini sungguh lihai dalam hal mengejardan menemukannya yang tengah bersembunyi.

"Hinata-sama harus pulang sekarang juga." Sai berusaha untuk tetap tenang tanpa menghiraukan lengan Hinata terus memberontak karena ia gengam.

Tidak! Tidak! Hinata tak mau dicium bibir menjijikan itu lagi.

Kiba dan Sai langsung mengangkat Hinata dan menyeretnya pergi.

"Lepaskan!" kaki Hinata yang tak menginjak lantai terus menendang. Kami-sama,,, mengapa anakmu ini begini pendek?!

"Baik baik. Saya akan pulang. Saya bersumpah tak akan lari lagi. Lepaskan saya. Tangan saya sakit." ucap Hinata menyerah dengan sedikit bumbu kebohongan.

Sai dan Kiba menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Saya bersumpah tak akan kabur lagi selama saya disini." jelas Hinata memohon. "Tapi jangan mengadu kan hal ini pada dia." tambahnya berharap.

...

Sai dan Kiba saling menatap sejenak.

"Jika tidak saya akan berteriak maling." ide yang tiba-tiba melintas pikiran Hinata.

"Ma"

"Baiklah Hinata-sama." sela Sai cepat sebelum Hinata sempat berteriak. Bukannya takut akan orang memukulnya tapi tak mau gadis ini kembali mencoba melarikan diri.

"Tolong pegang janji anda." tambah Sai dan dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata. Tapi tunggu? Jika dirinya bisa kabur dengan berteriak maling, mengapa dirinya harus kembali?

.

.

.

Langkah Hinata dan dua pengawalnya terhenti ketika ia melihat Naruto berdiri tepat didepan pintu masuk apartement.

.

.

"Apa kau mencoba kabur lagi?" tanya Naruto basa-basi pada Hinata di hadapannya. Ia melihat Hinata terus bergerak sana-sini lewat gps dan bisa ia simpulkan Hinata memcoba kabur lagi.

"Saya tidak." jawab Hinata cepat. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"Sungguh?" Naruto menaikan satu alisnya. "Sai, katakan sesuatu."

...

Sai terdiam sejenak dan berpikir.

"Kumohon jangan.." Hinata terus memohon didalam dirinya. Semoga Sai tak berbohong padanya. Semoga dia tak mengadu. Hinata mohon.

"Hinata-sama tak melakukan hal itu. Dia hanya berjalan-jalan di daerah sana." bohong Sai menyakinkan. Ia sudah berjanji tak akan mengadu. Jadi, mau tak mau dirinya harus berbohong pada bos nya itu.

...

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sai ke Hinata. "Baiklah karena kau yang mengatakannya." jawab Naruto mengalah yang langsung membuat senyum menghiasi bibir Hinata. Terima kasih banyak...

.

.

.

.

Empat hari berlalu. Hinata dan Naruto sudah kembali ke Konoha tiga hari lalu. Jam telah menunjuk pukul 22.43 matahari telah tenggelam, langit telah menghitam dan dihiasi ribuan bintang dan sebuah bulan. Cuaca pun terasa sangat menyenangkan tapi tidak dengan suasana hati seorang gadis bersurai indigo dibalik selimut besar.

Hinata menyingkirkan selimut besar yang menutupi wajahnya dan mendudukan dirinya. Lagi-lagi Naruto tak pulang. Biasanya dia pasti pulang sebelum jam 22.30 Apa dia pergi 'bermain' lagi?

Menjijikan.

Satu-satunya kata yang langsung menghiasi pikiran Hinata tapi kata kecewa langsung menginap di hatinya. Mengapa Naruto tega sekali padanya? Apa maksud Naruto sebenarnya? Apakah Naruto memiliki perasaan pada Hinata, meskipun cuma sedikit?

Tidak!

Apa yang Hinata harapkan?

Jika dia memang memiliki perasaan pada Hinata. Dia tak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu.

.

.

.

23.54

"Aaaaaaahhgaarrrggghh!" teriakan putus asa dan malas mengiang di setiap sudut ruangan.

"Akhirnya pekerjaan ini selesai." ucapnya senang dan malas. Akhirnya kerjaan nya selesai setelah tiga hari mengerjakannya. Bosan sekali. Melelahkan.

"Aku jadi tak bisa menyapa Hinata sebelum tidur lagi." ucap lelaki bersurai kuning itu cemberut.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang. Siapa tahu dia belum tidur?" ucapan yang diikuti dengan banyaknya harapan. Semoga saja hari ini gadis cantik itu belum tidur.

Senyuman senang tiba-tiba hadir di bibir eksotis itu. Mengapa beberapa hari ini dirinya menjadi semakin merindukan gadis itu meskipun mereka selalu bertemu setiap hari, ya meskipun Hinata sangat dingin padanya. Perasaan yang aneh.

.

.

.

Clik.

Naruto terdiam ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Hinata? Mengapa kau disini tengah malam begini?" tanya Naruto terkejut ketika ia melihat Hinata dengan piyama hendak membuka pintu yang baru ia buka.

"Aa.. Tidak." jawab Hinata terkejut. Padahal ia ingin mengecek apakah mobil Naruto ada atau tidak tapi ternyata dia baru pulang. Semenjak kejadian itu, ia tak pernah lagi menginjak lantai manapun kecuali lantai tingkat 5 dan satu ini, itu sebabnya ia tak akan tahu jika lelaki ini berada disana lagi. Satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui hal itu adalah keberadaan mobil Naruto.

"Apakah sekarang anda tak bermain dilantai tiga lagi?" kalimat ini keluar tanpa sadar keluar dari bibir Hinata yang langsung membuat Naruto membeku.

"Aa.. Mak-maksud saya aa-apakah anda. Umm anda baru pulang?" ucap Hinata menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Seketika saja jantungnya langsung menggila. Mengapa mulutnya bisa keceplosan begini?

"Katakan sekali lagi." Naruto ingin penjelasan atas kalimat yang Hinata tanyakan barusan. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Umm.. Tidak. maksud saya,, lantai tiga, empat itu kosong. Mungkin kah anda sering tidur disana?" Hinata tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Bagaimana ini? Tatapan Naruto sungguh membuatnya takut.

"Hinata-sama?!" lagi-lagi jantung Sai hampir copot ketika Hinata kembali tak berada di kamar tapi dirinya kembali lega ketika ia menemukan Hinata bersama bossnya didekat pintu rumah.

Naruto menatap Sai. "Sai, katakan padaku. Apakah kau pernah membiarkan Hinata tanpa pengawasan mu?" tanya Naruto menuntut jawaban. "Dan apa yang terjadi dengan lantai tiga?" dada Naruto memanas. Ia butuh jawaban.

...

... Sai berpikir keras untuk mengaku atau tidak.

"Kemarin malam Hinata-sama tersesat ke lantai tiga." jawab Sai jujur. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan hal ini lagi.

Deg.

Naruto membeku.

Hinata menolehkan wajahnya ke bawah ketika Naruto menatapnya.

Sedangkan Sai yang merasa sangat bersalah memundurkan langkahnya dan menghilang di belokkan.

"Hinata.." panggil Naruto pelan. Itu alasannya mengapa Hinata menghindarinya? Itu sebabnya mengapa tatapan Hinata padanya selalu berbeda? Itu sebabnya mengapa dia marah ketika Naruto menyentuhnya?

Naruto melangkah mendekati Hinata tapi Hinata langsung melangkah mundur.

"Hinata.." Naruto sungguh tak tahu harus berkata apa soal ini. Apa yang harus ia katakan?

"Mengapa anda melakukan hal itu pada saya?" pertanyaan yang tak kuasa dipendam Hinata. Ia butuh jawaban mengapa Naruto tega sekali padanya.

"Mengapa anda tak mengizinkan saya pergi padahal dibelakang sana anda melakukan hal yang memaksa saya untuk pergi?"

"Maafkan aku.." satu-satunya jawaban yang bisa Naruto berikan. Tapi semua itu tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Hinata. Mereka sangat berbeda dengan Hinata. Naruto hanya menghabiskan satu malam dengan mereka dan ia melakukannya tanpa perasaan apapun. berbeda dengan Hinata. Ia sungguh menginginkan Hinata meskipun ia tak bisa menyentuh Hinata.

"Mengapa anda melakukan hal itu?" Hinata menuntut jawaban. Ia ingin jawaban bukan kata maaf.

"Percayalah hal itu hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Itu sungguh bukan apa-apa. Aku bahkan langsung melupakan apa yang pernah kami lakukan dalam satu jam. Itu bukan hal yang penting." ucap Naruto jujur. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan tapi itulah apa yang dirinya rasakan. Mereka sama sekali bukan apa-apa termaksud apapun yang mereka lakukan bersamanya. Itu hanya kesenangan semata yang bahkan tak meninggalkan memori sedikitpun.

"Tak penting bagi anda. Penting bagi saya. Saya baru saja memutuskan untuk.." Hinata memberi jeda karena keraguan. "Untuk mulai menikmati semua ini tapi apa yang saya tahu membuat saya tak bisa melakukannya. Anda anggap apa saya ini hingga dengan mudahnya anda seperti itu? Saya memang miskin tapi saya juga punya perasaan." Hinata mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Dadanya terasa semakin nyeri ketika banyaknya kata keluar dari pikirannya. Mengapa dirinya disini? Apakah Naruto mau menikah dengannya karena terpaksa? Apapun alasannya apa perlu dia bersenang-senang dengan cara itu?

"Hinata, terakhir kali aku melakukannya aku mabuk. Dan itu telah menjadi yang terakhir kalinya. Aku bersumpah tak pernah melakukannya lagi." Hinata tak mau mempercayai bahwa kejadian yang ia lihat itu adalah yang terakhir. Tak mungkin. Ia harus mengatakan ini kesialan atau keberuntungan? Kesialan mengapa ia harus tahu hal itu ketika itu adalah yang terakhir? Atau keberuntungan karena semuanya terbongkar sebelum ia terjebak dalam permaianan ini?

Naruto melangkah mendekat selangkah dan lagi-lagi Hinata melangkah mundur selangkah. Tidak. Ia tak bisa mempercayai nya. Ia tak mau lagi tertipu.

"Sejak kau berubah, aku tak pernah lagi melakukannya. Aku merasa kecewa mengapa tiba-tiba kau berubah dan kini aku tahu semua itu karena aku. Maafkan aku, aku berjanji tak akan melakukannya lagi." Naruto bersunguh-sungguh atas ucapannya. Ia tak mau melihat Hinata dingin padanya lebih lama lagi.

Hinata masih tak menjawab. Kalau begitu katakan kemana Naruto semalam hingga tak pulang atau mungkin dia sudah pulang tapi berada di kamar yang sama saat Hinata tak sengaja memogorkinya?

"Hinata aku bersumpah. Itu yang terakhir. Aku tak pernah melakukannya lagi karena kau terus berputar dikepalaku." Naruto mengaku. Ia juga tak tahu mengapa tapi Hinata mengabaikan nya terus menggangu pikirannya.

"Aku tak mau kehilangan mu. Maafkan aku." mengapa Hinata harus melihat hal itu disaat ia telah memutuskan tak akan pernah mengulangi hal itu lagi? Mengapa?

Deg..

Hinata tersadar dari lamuannya ketika Naruto tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku, kumohon. Aku sungguh tak mau kehilanganmu." ucap Naruto jujur. Dadanya terasa sakit ketika bayangan dimana Hinata akan meninggalkannya melintas dipikirannya.

...

Hinata menempelkan keningnya ke pundak Naruto. Ia tak mau.. Ia tak mau lagi tertipu. Ia takut. Apa yang Naruto katakan ini adalah sebuah kebohongan atau kejujuran? Bagaimana jika ini adalah sebuah kebohongan?

...Tapi apa yang bisa Hinata lakukan jika akalnya berhasil di taklukkan perasaannya? Aku tak mau kehilanganmu. Apakah ini ungkapan cinta?

Kedua tangan Hinata melingkar ke punggung Naruto. Ia tak ingin mempercayai lelaki ini tapi perasaannya memaksanya untuk melakukannya. Dimana akal sehatnya tak lagi menang dan badannya langsung di kontrol oleh hatinya. 'Selalu ada kesempatan kedua.' Itulah yang perasaannya yakini.

"Saya mohon jangan lagi melakukannya." pinta Hinata berharap. Air mata langsung mengalir dari kedua matanya. Berharap apapun yang Naruto katakan tadi adalah benar.

"Maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tak akan pernah lagi melakukannya." jawab Naruto serius. Ia memang tak pernah lagi berencana untuk melakukan hal itu. Tak lagi pernah lagi setelah ia memutuskan untuk memiliki Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Lima hari kemudian.

"Baaaahhh!

"Kyaaaahhh!" Hinata yang sibuk mengaduk bubur kacang hijau di pot terpekik kaget.

"Naruto!" panggil nya terkejut.

"Hehe.. Maafkan aku." Naruto terkikik lucu akan wajah terkejut Hinata.

"Mengapa kamu pulang secepat ini?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Jam baru saja menunjuk pukul 17.01 dan dia sudah pulang ke rumah?

"Pekerjaan aku selesai lebih cepat, jadi aku langsung pulang." jawab Naruto jujur. Ia cukup senang karena Hinata berkata 'kamu', tak lagi anda dan jangan lupa Hinata memanggilnya hanya dengan kata 'Naruto.'

"Oh aku baru ingat. Aku sudah menemukan pengganti Yugao." tambah Naruto teringat. Yugao berhenti bekerja beberapa hari lalu dikarenakan akan pulang kampung, jadi Hinata membutuhkan seseorang untuk menyediakan semua keperluannya.

"Tak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri." jawab Hinata apa adanya sambil mematikan kompor gas.

"Tentu saja kau perlu." ucap Naruto sambil mengekori Hinata melangkah pergi dengan pot sedang berisi bubur kacang hijau di tangan mungilnya yang terlapisi kain.

.

Hinata meletakkan bokong pot itu ke kain di atas meja makan dan memindahkan sedikit isinya ke dua mangkuk kecil tak jauh darinya yang ia siapkan tadi.

.

.

Naruto mendudukan dirinya disebelah Hinata yang baru saja terduduk.

Tap..

Deg!

Hinata tersentak ketika Naruto meraih tangannya dan mengemgamnya.

Kejadian yang ia lihat itu selalu melintasi otaknya ketika Naruto menyentuhnya. Hinata berusaha keras untuk menghilangkan memori itu dan ia rasa sekarang ia mulai bisa menangani hal itu.

Hinata tersenyum lembut ketika ia menatap mata Naruto.

"Hinata, menikahlah denganku." ucap Naruto bersungguh-sungguh. Ia sangat ingin memiliki Hinata.

"Tidak. Kesepakatan kita masih tersisa dua minggu." jawab Hinata jujur. "Bukankah kamu mengatakan bahwa kamu adalah lelaki yang memegang janjinya?" tambah Hinata mengingatkan yang langsung membuat Naruto memanjangkan bibirnya. Kesepakatan itu malah menjadi kesulitan untuknya agar bisa memiliki Hinata seutuhnya. Menjengkelkan.

Hinata tersenyum lucu atas raut wajah kesal Naruto itu. Rasakan. Blueekk.. Sekarang dia tahu bagaimana penderitaan Hinata selama ini.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah kembali terbit. Jam sudah menunjuk pukul 07.32

Dimana Hinata baru saja selesai berpakaian dan merapikan rambutnya. Oh.. Mungkin Hinata belum mengatakannya.

Sekarang tak ada lagi pengawal untuk mengawasinya. Sai dan Kiba kini hanya bersamanya ketika ia menginginkannya.

Tok tok tok.

Hinata menghampiri pintu kamarnya dan membuka pintu yang entah diketuk oleh siapa itu.

Ia melihat Naruto dan seorang gadis berambut pirang?

"Hinata, ini Shion. Dia yang akan megantikan Yugao." jelas Naruto singkat.

Hinata menatap perempuan bernama Shion yang tersenyum padanya itu.

"Perkenalkan saya Shion." sapanya lembut.

"Aa, ya.. Saya Hinata." jawab Hinata singkat. Sudah dirinya katakan ia tak perlu maid untuk mengurusnya tapi tak Naruto dengarkan. Mau bagaimana lagi? Mau tak mau maid itu akan tetap mengurusi semua keperluannya.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa mulai bekerja hari ini." ucap Naruto yang dibalas angukan patuh oleh Shion.

"Ha'i, Uzumaki-san."

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

Ketika perasaan mengalahkan akal.. Cip cip cip..

Kalau emang udh cinta. Susah..

Moga suka.

Spoiler yaa

Bye..


	9. 3 hari tersisa

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Run away

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Run away by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 9

.

.

.

"Ini akan menjadi kamarmu sekarang, Shion-san. Mungkin kamu bisa memulai pekerjaanmu dengan menghapal jalan rumah ini?" ucap seorang gadis bersurai indigo lucu. Mengingat dulu dirinya sering tersesat membuatnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Terima kasih dan maaf merepotkan Hinata-sama." jawab sang gadis bersurai pirang itu sopan.

Hinata tersenyum singkat dan melangkah pergi.

Clik.

Pintu itu tertutup ketika Shion masuk ke dalam. Ia menatap sejenak sekitarnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku celananya.

Jari-jarinya mengotak-atik sebentar layar ponsel dan menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga kirinya.

Tuut.

.

Tuut.

Clik.

"..."

"Saya sudah berhasil masuk dan dia memberi saya tinggal dilantai empat."

"..."

"Iya, dia membiarkan saya tinggal disini."

"..."

"Ha'i, saya akan menjalankan tugas saya."

Klik. Sambungan itu diakhiri sepihak.

.

.

.

"Aaaaaaahhrararaaaaggghhh!" teriakan bosan dan malas mengiang diruangan kosong nan sunyi. Lelaki di atas kursi roda itu meregangkan semua ototnya yang terasa kaku.

Jam telah menunjuk pukul 23.11

Sungguh hari yang membosankan. Baru saja kerjaannya selesai mengapa muncul lagi kerjaan baru yang membuatnya lembur? Ia sungguh butuh sesuatu untuk menenangkannya.

Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam laci kecil di mejanya dan mengotak-gatiknya sebentar.

.

Tuut..

Layar ponsel itu menempel di telinga kirinya.

Klik. Dengan secepat kilat sambungan itu terhubung.

"Hallo?" sapa orang diseberang sana. Naruto meloudspeaker ponselnya dan meletakkannya diatas meja dan kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Haloo?" sapa Naruto bosan. "Aku butuh supir." tambah Naruto malas.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan terlalu sering pergi kesana. Kau akan menikah sebentar lagi kan? dan aku masih di Suna. Aku tak bisa pulang hanya untuk menjadi supirmu. Jadi jangan pergi kesana." oceh orang diseberang sana kesal. Mengapa temannya ini masih saja tak mengerti?

"Blablabla. Tak mau ya sudah. Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Aku kan hanya bertanya." jawab Naruto malas akan ocehan. Ia sungguh tak bertenaga saat ini untuk memaksa.

"Hei! Naruto. Naru"

Klik. Naruto mengakhiri sambungan itu. Ayolah ia hanya perlu ketenangan. Ia hanya akan mabuk. Itu saja, tak lebih.

.

.

Brumm.. Mobil mahal Naruto baru saja keluar dari pakiran dan melaju pergi.

Ting.

Ponsel di sebelah kursi pengemudi berbunyi.

Naruto meraih ponsel itu dan mengotaknya sebentar.

Hinata : cepat lah pulang.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang meletakkan pelan ponsel merah ke tempat asalnya, dimeja kecil di samping ranjang.

Ia melirik sejenak ke dalam kegelapan, tepatnya pada seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang masih tertidur pulas diatas ranjang.

Dengan sangat pelan, ia mengendap-endap keluar dari kamar itu.

.

.

.

Clik.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, ketika ia membuka pintu sebuah ruangan dan menemukan ruangan itu gelap yang hanya diterangi lampu tidur kecil yang membuatnya bisa melihat isi ruangan termaksud Hinata.

"Hinata sudah tidur? Lalu mengapa dia menyuruhku pulang?" tanya Naruto aneh entah pada siapa sambil melangkah mendekati Hinata.

...

Naruto mendudukan dirinya dipinggir ranjang sambil menatap ke arah Hinata didalam kegelapan. Yahh.. Sepertinya rencananya pergi harus ditunda. Ia lebih memilih tidur disini, rasanya hal itu cukup menenangkan.

Naruto melepaskan sepatu di kakinya dengan cara menendangnya dan membaringkan dirinya ke atas ranjang tak lupa menyembunyikan badannya dibalik selimut besar.

Satu tangan kekarnya melingkar ke pinggang Hinata yang membelakanginya.

Cup.

Naruto mengecup singkat belakang kepala Hinata. "Selamat malam." bisik Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya tapi matanya kembali terbuka ketika ia merasa ada sebuah tangan menyentuh tangannya itu.

"Mengapa kamu disini?" tanya orang yang tak lain adalah Hinata tanpa membuka matanya.

Perlahan Hinata berbalik, membuat dirinya menghadap ke Naruto. Bau maskulin tercium jelas dari badan Naruto. Sangat wangi seperti biasanya.

"Kau belum tidur? Apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Naruto merasa bersalah tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Hinata yang sedikit mendongak ke arahnya.

Perlahan Hinata membuka kelopak matanya, menatap Naruto didalam kegelapan.

"Saya sudah tidur, sepertinya setengah tertidur. Kamu kemana?" tanya Hinata pelan tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Naruto.

"Lembur." jawab Naruto apa adanya.

Tangan Hinata dibalik selimut terangkat dan menyentuh pelan tangan Naruto dipinggangnya.

Senyum lembut menghiasi bibir Hinata. Hinata bahkan tak tahu mengapa senyum itu muncul.

Naruto menarik Hinata mendekat hingga badan mereka menempel.

.

.

.

"Ya, saya sudah menunggunya tapi dia masih tak keluar. Bagaimana ini?" bisik seorang gadis bersurai pirang dibalik pintu pada telepon ditelingannya.

"..."

"Baiklah, saya mengerti." sambungan di akhiri sepihak dan sang gadis itu pun melangkah pergi dengan segelas air putih ditangannya.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah mengantuk?" tanya Naruto ketika kedua matanya berkedip sekali.

"Hmm, saya tak bisa tidur karena kau disini." jawab Hinata jujur dan langsung membuat pipi Naruto mengembang. Padahal Naruto ingin tidur disini tapi Hinata malah mengusirnya.

"Yaa, aku mungkin akan pergi jika kau memberiku ciuman selamat malam." tawar Naruto ketika ide tiba-tiba mendarat di otaknya.

"Saya tak percaya pada kata mungkin Mu. Jadi, tidak." jawab Hinata. Ia tak bodoh. Sudah berapa kali Naruto membohonginya? Dia selalu mencari kesempatan didalam kesempitan.

...

Hinata memejamkan matanya ketika Naruto tak menjawab. Ia sungguh mengantuk. Kapan Naruto akan pergi? Ia rasa ia akan tertidur detik ini juga.

Iya, begitu si rencanannya tapi sebuah benda kenyal tiba-tiba mendarat di bibirnya yang langsung membuat matanya terbuka.

.

Naruto mengecup lembut bibir Hinata ketika satu kakinya melingkar ke kaki Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum lucu ketika Naruto menatapnya. Sepertinya Naruto tak mengerti apa itu kata tidak. Tapi mengapa sepertinya Hinata merasa ia lah yang tak mengerti apa arti nya tidak untuk Naruto?

Buktinya mengapa ia hanya diam dan menikmati kecupan demi kecupan dari Naruto?

Satu tangan Naruto naik ke tengkuk Hinata dan menarik mendekat wajah cantik itu.

Kembali menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir manis itu dan mengulumnya lembut.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman lembut itu. Ia rasa ia belum mengantuk. Ayolah. Mengapa kau suka sekali berbohong? Kau sudah mengantuk. Iya, itu tadi, sekarang tidak.

Satu tangan Hinata terangkat dan menyentuh lengan kekar Naruto.

Bibir mungilnya perlahan membalas mengecup bibir Naruto.

"Kau akan marah jika aku menyentuhmu lebih jauh lagi." ucap Naruto ketika ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum singkat. "Selama saya jadi yang terakhir. Itu tak masalah untukku." Hinata pasti sudah gila. Cinta sungguh membuatnya kehilangan akal. padahal mereka belum menikah dan ia malah menjawab seperti itu seolah Naruto boleh menyentuhnya saat ini juga.

...

"Entah mengapa aku merasa aku ingin menyentuhmu lebih dalam di saat malam pernikahan kita nanti." Naruto menempelkan keningnya ke kening Hinata dan kembali meraup bibir manis Hinata. Oh, ia pasti sudah gila. Bagaimana bisa ia membuang kesempatan emas untuk menyentuh Hinata lebih dalam ini? Gila. Naruto sungguh tak tahu apa yang tengah ia pikirkan.

.

.

.

.

Braacckkk!

Meja berat itu di pukul dengan kasar. Kuat terdengar suara pukulan nya tapi masih tak berhasil mengalahkan bisingnya ruangan. Lampu warna-warni berkedap-kedip. Hentaman lagu disco terdengar dimana-mana. Jangan lupakan manusia yang tengah berloncat layaknya orang gila di lantai dansa.

Tapi kini kita berfokus pada sang pemukul meja. Dia adalah seorang gadis bersurai pink.

"Sudah dua minggu dan dia masih sama sekali tak terlihat. Bukankah dia sering kesini?" tanya sang gadis bersurai pink menguatkan suaranya agar bisa menandingi suara lagu.

"Aku tak tahu." jawab seorang gadis ponytail bersurai pirang.

"Aku dengar pernikahan itu sudah akan diputuskan. Paling lambat pun satu minggu lagi. Bagaimana cara merusak nya jika dia bahkan tak muncul?" ucap gadis itu kesal. Mengapa dirinya sial sekali? Beberapa minggu menunggu disini dan tak berhasil menemukan lelaki yang biasanya berada disini.

"Siapa menyangka kau begini sial, Sakura?" tanya nya lucu. Lelaki itu datang ketika temannya ini tak datang. Selalu saja begitu. Mereka sungguh tak berjodoh.

"Tidak tidak. Pokoknya aku akan mendapatkannya. Akan aku rusak pernikahan itu dan membuatnya tak punya pilihan lain selain menikahiku. Dia tak akan bisa mengabaikanku."

"Sakura, jika itu yang kau pikirkan. Kurasa tidak. Dia tak akan melirikmu. Lihatlah, kau tak punya bukti apapun bahwa dia melakukannya, kan?"

"Tidak. Aku tahu dia pasti bermain dengan banyak wanita disini. Dia pasti membayar sangat mahal untuk membungkam mulut para wanita jalang itu." jawabnya yakin.

"Tidak Sakura. Kau terlalu berlebihan dan aku sangat ragu dia akan mau denganmu." balas sang teman masih yakin pada pendiriannya. Dia lelaki yang sempurna dan temannya ini tak akan seberuntung itu hingga akan di lirik lelaki tampan itu.

.

.

.

.

"Yuhu.. Pernikahan tinggal empat hari lagi. Sebaiknya aku ke bar untuk merayakannya." batin seorang lelaki bersurai kuning bersemangat. Ia sungguh tak sabar untuk hari itu. Semuanya sudah selesai. Tinggal menunggu waktu.

Jam telah menunjuk pukul 22.01

Naruto baru saja keluar dari kamar Hinata, dimana Hinata baru saja tertidur pulas.

"Ah, Uzumaki-sama ingin kemana?" Naruto membalikkan badannya, menatap siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Oh Shion. Hmm. Aku mau pergi jadi tolong jaga Hinata." Naruto melangkah pergi, melewati Shion.

"Lagi?" Shion mengabrik saku celananya dengan cepat. Mengambil sebuah kertas yang terlipat kecil didalamnya.

Shion menuangkan isi kertas itu ke tangannya dan melemparkan bubuk-bubuk itu dengan pelan ke atas kepala Naruto.

"Hm?" hidung mancung Naruto mengendus-endus sesaat. Mengapa beberapa hari ini setiap kali ia mengatakan ia ingin ke bar, dirinya selalu saja tiba-tiba mengantuk? Apakah Toneri menyumpahinya yang tidak-tidak?

"Aaa.. Apakah berhasil?" batin Shion memekik berharap. Bubuk itu harusnya diminum bukan di cium. Tapi semoga saja berhasil. Shion hanya takut tak sempat ke dapur sebelum bossnya ini keluar, jadi tak ada salahnya mencoba,kan?

Naruto mengelus tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Matanya terus terpejam dan kembali terbuka. Tidak tidak. Ia rasa harus menunda acara ke bar nya lagi.

Mau tak mau Naruto melangkah pergi, menuju kamarnya yang terletak tak jauh dari kamar Hinata. Ia sungguh mengantuk.

Clik.

Shion masih setia mengekori Naruto hingga Naruto menghilang di balik pintu.

...

Shion memutar pelan gangang pintu itu setelah dua menit menunggu dan lagi-lagi pintu itu terkunci.

Damn! Gagal lagi.

.

.

.

Malam kembali berganti, jam telah menunjuk pukul 22.31

Lagi-lagi dimana Naruto baru keluar dari kamar calon istrinya dan kali ini ia sungguh akan pergi ke bar untuk merayakan hari istimewanya yang tersisa 3 hari.

"Uzumaki-sama, ini air untuk anda."

"Terima kasih, Shion." Naruto meraih segelas air yang disodorkan Shion dan langsung meminumnya tapi laju tangannya berhenti ketika gelas itu berjarak beberapa cm dari bibirnya. Mengapa Shion sering kali memberinya segelas air dimalam hari? Dan jika dipikir-pikir lagi ia selalu mengantuk setelah meminum air ini. Bagaimana bisa?

...

Naruto menatap curiga Shion.

"Shion, ini untukmu saja." Naruto menyodorkan gelas ditangannya.

"Ha? Tidak, i-itu saya ambilkan buat anda. Lagipula tak sopan jika saya meminumnya." jawab Shion cepat. Apakah ketahuan?

"Minum. Buktikan bahwa tak ada sesuatu di air ini." perintah Naruto penuh kecurgian yang mau tak mau membuat Shion meraih gelas itu.

Dengan gugup Shion meminum seteguk air itu.

...

"Hooaamm.." tanpa sadar Shion menguap yang cukup membuat Naruto tahu bahwa ternyata dirinya mengantuk karena air yang Shion berikan.

"Katakan sekarang. Mengapa ada obat tidur di air itu? Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto menuntut jawaban yang cukup membuat Shion menelan ludahnya. Ia sudah ketahuan. Aduh tapi sekarang ia terlalu mengantuk untuk bisa berpikir.

.

.

.

Krrrrrriiiiinngg..

Lelaki bersurai perak langsung meraih ponsel bising di sebelahnya dengan keadaan setengah terbangun.

"Halo?" sapanya ketika menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon. Ia mengantuk. Ini sudah malam. Besok pagi-pagi, ia ada kerjaan.

"Berani sekali kau, Toneri! Ternyata Shion adalah orangmu." mata Toneri terbuka lebar. Ia mendudukan dirinya dan mulai menikmati acara telepon ini.

"Hehehe.. Sudah ketahuan? Cepat sekali. Kalau begitu jangan pergi ke sana lagi. Aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikan mu." jawab Toneri apa adanya. Ia membayar mahal agar Shion bisa masuk kesana dan tujuannya hanya agar Naruto tak bisa keluar tengah malam.

"Apa lagi yang kau rencanakan?" tanya orang diseberang sana waspada. Temannya ini licik sekali.

"Oh, tidak. Hanya berusaha masuk ke kamarmu dan lihat apakah ada yang mencurigakan atau tidak dan mungkin memfoto sesuatu yang buruk tentangmu dan mengancammu dengan mengatakan akan menunjukan foto ini pada calon istrimu jika kau bersikeras pergi atau main lagi." jawab Toneri jujur. Ayolah.. Ini untuk kebaikan. Ia hanya ingin Shion masuk ke kamar itu untuk mengecek kamar itu saja. Melihat apa ada sesuatu yang tak seharusnya berada dikamar itu atau tidak. Tak lebih.

"Hei! Aku sudah tak ma"

"Sudahlah.. Pernikahannya hanya tinggal tiga hari. Jangan pergi ke bar lagi. Siapa yang akan mengurusmu ketika kau mabuk nanti?" sela Toneri mengingatkan. Hal itu sangat berbahaya. Naruto bisa saja diculik untuk diminta tebusan atau mungkin yang lebih parah lagi?

"Aku kan hanya pergi merayakannya. Aku tak melakukan apapun dan aku bisa pulang dengan selamat." Naruto bersikeras mau pergi. Pipinya mengembung layaknya tengah ngambek.

"Mengapa kau tak minum dirumah saja? lebih aman,kan? Pokoknya sekali aku bilang jangan pergi, jangan berani kau pergi. Kau akan menyesalinya." Toneri menegaskan kata-katanya agar bisa menakuti temannya ini.

...

Naruto berpikir sejenak.

Minum di bar lebih simple dan tak terasa sepi. Berbeda dengan dirumah. Sungguh nasib buruk karena tak memiliki teman. Haah~ sendiri. Itu mengapa dia suka ke bar. Itu karena di sana sangat meriah dan tak seperti kuburan.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya akan pergi membeli anggur dan minum sendiri." jawab Naruto cemburut.

"Suruh pengawalmu pergi membelinya. Pernikahan mu sudah diumumkan, bukan? Sangat berbahaya diluar sana. Semua orang yang menolak hal ini akan melakukan segala cara agar pernikahan ini gagal." ucap Toneri was-was.

"Tidak. Aku hanya akan pergi ke toko besar disebelah." jawab Naruto santai. Mengapa Toneri seolah mengajarkannya jadi pengecut? Takut ini takut itu.

"Terserahlah, kau menggangu tidurku. Berhati-hatilah dan jangan pernah ke tempat bernama bar itu lagi apalagi pergi main." Toneri memutuskan sambungan dan kembali baring, melanjutkan tidurnya yang terjeda.

.

.

.

Seorang pengawal membungkuk hormat setelah menggeser sedikit pintu pagar agar bossnya bisa lewat.

Naruto melangkah keluar dengan kedua tangan di saku celananya. Sungguh membosankan. Sebaiknya ia sedikit berjalan-jalan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Ia sungguh berharap Toneri cepat kembali agar ia bisa ke bar supaya hidupnya tak terasa begini sepi. Hmm.

Sepertinya Naruto tak menyadari. Jika dia sedang diperhatikan...

.

.

.

"Ino? Itu dia!" ucap seorang gadis bersurai pink dibalik pohon. Ia melihat seorang lelaki memasuki sebuah kedai anggur dengan pakaian mewahnya. Dilihat dari rambut kuning nya, tak salah lagi. Akhirnya setelah mengawasi rumah besar itu dari tadi pagi. Lelaki itu keluar juga dari sarangnya dan jangan lupakan dia tengah sendiri.

"Sudahlah Sakura, hentikan ini. Kau tak akan berhasil mendapatkannya." jawab sang gadis ponytail itu mengingatkan.

Sakura menyeringai. "Aku akan berhasil." ucapnya ketika ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas terlipat kecil dari dalam tas tangannya.

"Apa kau tak lihat ada pengawal di rumah itu? Mereka tak akan mengizinkan mu masih meskipun kau membawa majikan mereka." jawab Ino ragu tapi seringai semakin melebar di bibir Sakura.

"Itu sebabnya kau ikut denganku."

.

.

.

"Terima kasih." Naruto melangkah keluar dari toko anggur dan melangkah menuju rumahnya tak jauh dari sini.

Satu tangan Naruto setia mengengam plastik berisi dua botol anggur itu. tatapannya kosong kedepan ketika ia mulai melewati pagar bata kokoh rumahnya. Ia sungguh bosan dan ia tak tega membangunkan Hinata hanya untuk menemani nya.

"Ano, permisi." Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya, menatap siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Fffuuuhh." Mata Naruto terpejam ketika bubuk-bubuk halus menerpa wajahnya.

...?

.

.

.

"Tolong! Tolong!" semua pengawal di pos didekat gerbang rumah besar berhamburan keluar karena terkejut, Mendekati seorang gadis berteriak minta tolong diseberang rumah yang mereka kawal.

"Ada apa nona?" tanya salah satu dari mereka terkejut.

.

.

.

"Nngh?" kelopak berbulu mata lentik itu terbuka cepat karena terkejut.

Mata itu berkedip beberapa kali sebelum sang pemilik mendudukan dirinya dari posisi baring. Ada apa? Perasaan ia tak mimpi apa-apa tapi mengapa dirinya terkejut begini? Perasaannya tak enak...

Jam menunjuk 23.11 ketika Hinata menatapnya. Dimana Naruto? Kalau tak salah tadi Naruto disini, kan?

...

Hinata memilih beranjak dari atas ranjang dan pergi keluar untuk mencari Naruto karena khawatir...?

.

.

.

"Hm?" kepala Naruto berputar. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali saat ia menatap gadis didepannya. Badannya sedikit linglung. Bahkan cara berdiri nya tak bisa lurus.

"Hinata?" panggil Naruto ragu. Kepalanya pusing. Gadis bersurai pink? Tidak ini Hinata. Mengapa wajahnya terlihat banyak sekali? Dan berubah-ubah?

"Naruto? Apa kau mabuk? Aku akan membawamu pulang." Sakura berakting khawatir. Ia tak tahu Hinata yang disebut seperti apa, jadi yang ia perlukan hanyalah berpura-pura khawatir.

Sakura memapah Naruto dan Naruto melangkah pergi mengikuti langkah gadis yang ia kira Hinata ini.

.

.

Senyuman semakin menghiasi bibir Sakura ketika ia menghentikan langkahnya di dekat pagar besar dan menatap teman pirangnya. Akting yang bagus.

.

.

"Naruto. Tunjukan dimana kamarmu." tanya Sakura lembut ketika mereka memasuki pintu rumah. Dalamnya sungguh hampir membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Besar sekali dan semua barang yang terlihat mewah. Sangat mengesankan.

Naruto melangkah menuju lift. Ia merasa pusing. Ia bahkan lupa apakah ia minum alkohol atau tidak.

.

.

.

Clik.

Naruto menutup pintu kamar dengan kakinya. Kedua tangannya setia memeluk pinggang calon istrinya begitu juga dengan dagunya yang setia menempel di pundak Hinata.

"Hinata. kau tahu, aku sangat mencintai mu." ucap Naruto tulus di sela-sela linglungnya ketika ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari pundak Hinata dan menatapnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Deg.

Pintu yang baru saja dibuka berhenti melebar.

Sang pembuka pintu yang tak lain adalah Hinata membeku. Saat itu juga jantungnya membeku.

Ia melihat calon suaminya memeluk mesra seorang perempuan bersurai pink dan gadis itu mengatakan aku juga mencintaimu?

Deg.

... ?

Naruto menghentikan laju wajahnya ketika muncul seorang mirip Hinata diambang pintu.

Eh?

Mata sayu Naruto berkedip-kedip. Naruto menatap perempuan didepannya dan kembali menatap perempuan diambang pintu.

"Hinata..?" guman Naruto bingung. Ia menggeleng kepalanya dan gadis didepannya mulai berubah? Gadis bersurai pink?

Hinata?

Sakura membalikkan badannya, menatap seseorang yang tengah Naruto pandang. Itu calon istrinya?

Air mata memenuhi pelupuk mata Hinata yang langsung membuat kesadaran Naruto kembali seratus persen.

"Hinata!" Naruto menjauh dari gadis bersurai pink didepannya. Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa gadis ini-siapa gadis ini?

"Hiks.. Kau.. Hiks.." Hinata tak sanggup berkata-kata, berlari pergi. Naruto menghianati nya. Sungguh bodoh ia telah percaya pada lelaki itu.

"Hinata!"

"Sial!" Sakura menghentakkan kaki ketika mangsanya mengejar gadis tadi. Padahal rencananya sudah hampir berhasil. Tapi ini bisa disebut berhasil atau gagal? Entahlah. Sialan!

.

.

Hinata memasuki lift dan menekan tombol dua.

"Hinata!" Naruto berusaha mencongkel lift yang baru saja tertutup tapi ia tak berhasil. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi ia berlari menuju anak tangga.

.

.

"Hiks..hiks." Hinata langsung berlari keluar dari rumah ketika keluar dari dalam lift.

"Hinata!" Naruto terus menyusuri Hinata berlari keluar gerbang. Itu salah paham. Biarkan Naruto mengatakannya. Salah paham? Naruto bahkan tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tak ingat tepatnya.

"Woi! Cepat kejar dia!" pinta Naruto panik pada semua pengawalnya yang entah sibuk mencari apa dipepohonan diseberang rumahnya.

"Ha'i Naruto-sama." perhatian semua pengawal itu teralih. Mereka langsung berlari mengekori boss mereka.

.

.

.

Hinata masih saja berlari tanpa mengingat kakinya yang terasa penat. Air mata terus mengalir deras. Hatinya tersayat. Rasanya sakit sekali. Naruto mengkhianatinya, padahal pernikahan mereka sudah sangat dekat.

"Hiks.. Tega sekali.. Hiks." Langkah Hinata menyusuri tangga. Entah gedung apa yang ia masuki. Yang ia tahu kini hanyalah berlari, menjauh dari Naruto dan orang-orang nya yang masih mengejarnya.

.

.

"Kereta akan berangkat.." suara speaker terdengar. Ini artinya Hinata berada di terminal.

Czztt.. Pintu itu perlahan tertutup tapi berterima kasihlah pada badan mungil Hinata yang berhasil menyelinap masuk sebelum pintu itu tertutup.

Kereta mulai melaju yang mau tak mau membuat Naruto dan anak buahnya menghentikan langkah mereka dan mengatur nafas mereka yang terengah-engah.

"Cari kemana kereta ini pergi. Aku tak mau tahu. Temukan dia!" perintah Naruto frustasi. Hinata..

Apa yang harus Naruto lakukan? Dadanya terada sakit sekali. Itu hanya salah paham Naruto bersumpah.

.

.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Huaaaa..hiks.." tangis Hinata pecah ketika ia berjongkok dan membenamkan wajahnya ke antara lipatan lututnya. Persetan dengan tatapan mata manusia disekitarnya. Dadanya terasa diremuk. Sakit sekali.

"Hiks.. Huaaaa! Hiks.."

Tega sekali.

Padahal pernikahannya sudah dekat.

Naruto tega sekali.

"Hiks..hiks.."

.

.

.

.

To be continue.

.

.

.

Silahkan angkat tangan wahai para manusia yang telah berburuk sangka pada Shion, sang korban yang malang :v

Yo. Besok Toneri sudah main..

Moga suka.. Moga bagus

BBye.


	10. Cinta pandangan pertama

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Run away

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Run away by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 10

.

.

.

 _"Hallo,_ _kau_ _sudah_ _berhasil_ _masuk?"_

 _"Saya sudah berhasil masuk dan dia memberi saya tinggal dilantai empat_."

 _"Sungguh?_ _Mana_ _mungkin?"_

 _"Iya,_ _dia_ _membiarkan_ _saya_ _tinggal_ _disini."_

 _"Kalau begitu awasi dia_. _Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan jika dia melakukan sesuatu padamu_."

"Ha'i, _saya akan menjalankan tugas saya_."

"Wwwwwwoooiii! Bangun!"

Deg!

Gadis diatas sofa mewah itu berduduk kaget. Siapa? Mengapa ia tidur disofa? Dimana ini? Siapa yang memanggilnya?

...

Beberapa menit loading, dirinya pun mengingat apa yang terjadi. Ia minum air yang diberi obat tidur, alhasil dirinya tak sanggup lagi menahan kantuk, tertidur diatas sofa dilantai lima.

"Siapa kau? Mengapa kau disini?" tanya gadis yang tak lain adalah Shion pada seorang gadis bersurai pink tak jauh darinya.

.

.

.

.

"Cari kemana kereta ini pergi! Tunggu ditempat perhentian dan temukan dia." sang lelaki bersurai kuning itu masih saja panik. Para pengawal yang merasa terpanggil langsung berhamburan pergi.

Lelaki bersurai kuning bernama Naruto itu mengigit panik jari kuku jempolnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? ia harus cepat menemukan Hinata dan menjelaskannya.

.

.

"Naruto-sama. Kereta ini menuju ke Sumogakure." dua menit berlalu dan seorang pengawal muncul dengan ucapannya.

"Bawa mobil. Kita ke sana saat ini juga!"

.

.

.

.

"Hiks hiks.." gadis yang akhirnya berhasil menghentikan tangisannya pun berdiri, tak lupa menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya dan masih membiarkan semua mata menatapnya aneh dan penasaran.

"Hiks. Dimana kereta ini pergi?" tanya Hinata kepada siapa saja, ketika ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap dua baris manusia yang terduduk diatas kursi.

"Sumo.." jawab seorang wanita pelan.

"Terima kasih." jawab Hinata singkat. Ia harus segera keluar dari sini sebelum Naruto dan yang lain menyusulnya. Mereka pasti akan menunggu dimana kereta ini berhenti.

.

.

.

Cczzztt...

Kereta berhenti, pintu perlahan terbelah dan sekumpulan manusia berseragam hitam langsung berhamburan masuk tanpa menunggu manusia dari dalam melangkah keluar.

Sepuluh manusia itu mencari ke setiap sudut kereta tapi mereka tetap tak menemukan apa yang mereka cari.

...

Diam-diam tanpa disadari, seorang gadis bersurai indigo menyelinap keluar dari toilet menuju pintu keluar paling depan. Memutari kereta dan meloncat masuk ke kereta yang entah bertujuan kemana, disebelah. Apapun itu, yang jelas ia harus pergi.

Tuutttt..

Rel berbunyi dan kereta melaju pergi.

.

Sedangkan sepuluh pengawal tadi menghampiri bos mereka yang masih sibuk mencari dengan berita buruk.

"Kuso!" Naruto meninju kuat dinding kereta. Dimana Hinata? Dimana dia?

Air mata di mata kirinya menetes tanpa sadar, menandakan ia sangat panik dan takut saat ini.

.

.

.

05.21

Selama perjalan entah kemana ini. Hujan deras terus terlihat. Tapi untungnya ketika tiba distasiun beberapa jam lalu, hujannya berhenti.

Terlihat gadis bersurai indigo itu masih terduduk di pinggir jalan. Jalannnya cukup sepi dan terasa dingin. Mengapa bisa sedingin ini?

Gadis yang adalah Hinata itu menekuk lutut dan memeluknya. Kepalanya setia menatap ke bawah. Ia bahkan tak tahu dimana ini. Mengapa dingin sekali?

...?

Wajah cantik dan sedikit memerah karena menangis itu terangkat ketika sebutir benda putih menyentuh kaki telanjang nya?

Apa ini?

Hujan butiran putih? Salju?

...

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Haaaaaa!" tangis itu kembali pecah. Musim dingin telah tiba?

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Itu artinya. Hiks.. Tanggal empat belas kemarin bukan valentine. Hiks.. Itu. Hiks. Itu artinya aku belum. valentine. Hiks.." tangis semakin pecah. Dadanya terasa sakit sekali. Valentine bulan ini, bukan bulan kemarin.

"Hiksssss.. Hiksss.." ia akan menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto bukanlah jodohnya.

"Hikssss..huaaaaa!" mengapa dadanya sakit sekali? Ini bukan waktunya memikirkan valentine. Harusnya ia memikirkan Naruto yang telah menghianatinya lagi.

.

.

.

Tangan bergetar itu mengotak-atik layar ponselnya. Menekan satu nama dan menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

Tutt..

Clik. Telepon itu terangkat dengan kilat seperti biasanya.

"Hallo?" sapa orang diseberang sana.

"Toneri,, Hina-Hinata hilang. Dia melihatku dengan seorang perempuan dan dia salah paham." ucapan layaknya bom didalam tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang sejak awal. Sekarang apa yang bisa kulakukan?!" marah sang lelaki bersurai perak ketika langkahnya terhenti di pinggir jalan. Seketika saja salju yang tadinya dingin terasa hangat untuknya, ditambah jaket musim dinginnya. Sungguh membuatnya gerah.

"Tidak, dia sudah tahu semuanya. Ini masalah lain. Seorang menjebakku. Ini sungguh kecelakan, Toneri." ucap seberang sana kecewa.

...

Toneri berpikir sejenak. Apa maksud dari dia sudah tahu semuanya? Dia sudah tahu sikap sialan Naruto selama ini?

"Aku sungguh tak melakukannya lagi. Itu kecelakan. Seorang gadis menjebakku." tambah Naruto khawatir.

...

"Aku akan membantumu. Tenanglah. Aku akan menemukannya. Jangan khawatir. Berjanjilah kau tak akan melakukan apapun yang akan menyakitimu." jawab Toneri. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membantu temannya. Mengingat Naruto terdengar sangat frustasi membuatnya sedikit takut bahwa dia bisa saja melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Temukan dia. Kumohon."

"Aku akan menemukannya." Toneri memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak.

"Kita harus segera pergi." empat orang berpakaian serba hitam mengekori Toneri yang baru saja melangkah pergi. Padahal ia sungguh sangat sibuk saat ini. Sungguh memusingkan.

.

.

.

Toneri pov..

06.48

Tap tap tap..

Sepatu mahal ku mencetak jalanan yang mulai dipenuhi salju. Aku tak memakai mobil karena awalnya aku ingin menikamati salju pertama ini tapi masalah teman ku sungguh membuat moodku hancur.

Berjalan dengan angkuh dan menghiraukan siapapun disekitar tapi langkahku tiba-tiba terhenti.

...

Surai indigo itu terasa sangat halus layaknya sutra dan piyama di badan itu membuatnya terasa lucu, sangat menghipnotis diriku untuk mendekat.

...

Entah sadar tak sadar aku memilih membalikkan badan ku dan menghampiri gadis yang tengah terduduk dipinggir jalan sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke lipatan lututnya itu.

"Permisi?" sapaku pelan ketika aku membungkuk dan membuat wajahku tepat di depan wajahnya yang terbenam.

Deg.

Aku membeku ketika wajah itu terangkat. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan sembab. Meskipun begitu dia terlihat sangat cantik bak bidadari dan terlihat sangat manis layaknya wajahnya di taburi banyaknya gula.

Aku merasa...

Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama..

.

Toneri pov end.

.

.

.

Hinata menghapus air mata didekat matanya ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap seorang lelaki bersurai perak?

"Maaf." Hinata berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Ia bahkan tak tahu mengapa ia meminta maaf.

...

Entah apa yang Toneri pikirkan saat ini. Tangannya tanpa sadar menanggalkan jaket musim dingin mahal dibadannya dan melapiskannya ke badan gadis bersurai indigo ini.

"Mengapa kau disini? Disini sangat dingin." Toneri membuka pembicaraan.

"Sa-saya tak tahu saya berada dimana." ucap Hinata jujur ketika kepalanya tertunduk. Air matanya kembali memberontak ingin keluar ketika Naruto kembali membayangi nya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Toneri pelan. Ya ampun, ia sampai melupakan ia sudah hampir terlambat untuk ke kantornya.

"Hi-Hinata Hyuuga." jawab Hinata jujur dan langsung membuat Toneri tersentak kaget.

"Hi-Hinata Hyuuga?"

Deg.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sungguh akan mati. Kau membuat misiku gagal. kau sialan." umpat Yugao marah. Bossnya akan marah padanya. Gadis sialan ini sudah menceritakan semuanya dengan lancar dan tanpa rasa bersalah. Mengapa ia begini ceroboh? Tertidur dengan mudahnya?

"Bla bla bla. Aku tak perduli. Misiku juga gagal." jawab gadis bersurai pink itu dengan sinis sambil terus mengekori Yugao.

"Sialan! Dimana jalan keluarnya?!" marah yugao kesal sambil terus memukul dinding yang lagi-lagi menghalang jalannya.

"Kau bekerja disini tapi tak tahu dimana ini." jawab Sakura enteng dan kesal. Mereka terus saja berputar-putar entah kemana. Rumah ini sungguh mengesankan dan mewah. Bahkan Sakura tak bisa menebak berapa harganya. Berterima kasihlah pada gadis bersurai indigo yang tiba-tiba muncul dan membuatnya gagal mendapatkan semua ini. Sialan!

"Brengsek! Kau membuat aku mengejarmu kelantai bawah dan entah kemana. Aku hanya bekerja dilantai lima dan jalan yang aku lewati selalu sama. Aku mana tahu jalan lainnya. Kau benar-benar brengsek!" marah Yugao sambil mendorong dada rata sialan itu. Sungguh menjengkelkan. Bagaimana dengan misinya jika ia bahkan tak bisa keluar dari sini?

"Hei! Berani sekali kau mendorongku. Itu karena kau bodoh. Jangan salahkan aku." jawab Sakura dengan santainya sambil membalas mendorong dada Yugao.

Puk! Satu bogem mendarat mulus dipipi Sakura yang langsung membuatnya K.O kelantai.

"Gadis sialan!" Yugao menginjak kesal kaki Sakura. Sungguh menjengkelkan.

.

.

.

"Hi-Hinata Hyuuga?"

Deg.

Hinata menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

"Kau calon istri Naruto." ucap Toneri memastikan.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

...

Toneri akan menganggap itu sebagai jawaban iya. Ia bahkan belum melakukan pencarian apa-apa tapi malah sudah menemukan gadis yang dicari Naruto ini tapi..

Deg. Tidak! Bagaimana mungkin ia jatuh hati pada gadis ini hanya dengan sekali lihat? Tapi dia memang sangat cantik dan memukau...

Toneri menggeleng pelan kepalanya, menyingkirkan perasaan yang buruk itu.

"Maafkan aku, tapi kau harus pulang. Naruto mencarimu kemana-mana." ucap Toneri yang membuat Hinata menatapnya terkejut.

"Tidak. Aku tak mau." Hinata berlari pergi tapi seorang lelaki berpakaian hitam yang hampir ia lewati menahan tangannya.

"Maafkan aku tapi Naruto ingin kau pulang." Toneri melangkah menghampiri gadis yang bernama Hinata tadi.

"Hiks.. Aku tak mau. Hiks.." tangis Hinata seketika terdengar. Lengan nya terus memberontak ingin dilepas tapi tak berhasil. Ia tak perduli siapa lelaki ini. Ia hanya ingin pergi. Ia tak mau melihat Naruto lagi.

"Kau harus tahu. Naruto sudah megatakannya padaku. Kejadian it"

"Tidak. Hiks. Aku tak mau tahu. Lepaskan aku. Hiks..hiks.. Kumohon." sela Hinata yang kemudian menghentikan aksi rontakannya. Kepalanya tertunduk. Ia tak mau kebohongan lagi. Naruto sudah menghianati nya. Lagi.

...

"Hiks..hiks.." merasa tak tega akan tangisan itu. Toneri pun memerintahkan pengawalnya untuk melepaskan tangan mungil itu.

Toneri memperdekat jaraknya dengan Hinata. Berencana berbicara baik-baik padanya tapi siapa sangka Hinata malah melingkarkan kedua tangan ke lehernya dan memeluknya erat.

"Hiks.. Aku tak mau kembali. Kumohon. Hiks hiks.. Jangan membawaku kembali kesana. Hiks kumohon..." pinta Hinata memohon ketika wajahnya terbenam tanpa sadar ke pundak kiri Toneri. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit. Ia hanya perlu sandaran saat ini.

Deg.

Toneri membeku. A-apa-apaan ini?

Perasaan apa ini...?

"Hiks.. Kumohon." Hinata menyamankan wajahnya ke pundak Toneri. Persetan dengan air mata nya yang sudah membasahi baju yang tercium mahal ini. Ia tak perduli. Dadanya terasa remuk. Sakit sekali.

...

Tanpa sadar kedua tangan Toneri terangkat.

...

Melingkar secara pelan ke punggung Hinata. Disatu sisi, dirinya menolak memeluk gadis ini tapi disatu sisi lagi, sesuatu didalam dirinya berhasil mengalahkan penolakan itu. Perasaan yang aneh.

"Hiks. Aku tak mau kembali kesana. Hiks." Toneri menepuk pelan punggung Hinata, berharap dia bisa kembali tenang. Kesadarannya membeku seolah ia tak sadar akan apa yang tengah ia lakukan saat ini. tidak, lebih tepatnya badannya tak bisa melawan. Badannya tak mau bergerak sesuai keinginannya. Ia tengah memeluk calon istri temannya. Entah benar-benar tak sadar atau tak mau mengakuinya.

"Jangan menangis lagi."

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama, kaki yang terbalut sepatu mahal itu berjalan mondar-mandir dilantai ruang tamu dirumah besarnya. Ia takut. Dari sekian banyaknya orang yang mencari kesana-kesini, tak ada satupun orang yang berhasil menemukan Hinata? Bagaimana mungkin? Dimana Hinata?!

Naruto sungguh takut dan panik saat ini.

...

Belum satu detik bokong itu menyentuh sofa mahal diruang tamu. Bokong itu kembali terangkat. Sepatu mahal itu kembali menginjak sana-sini.

Naruto bahkan melupakan rasa cepek kakinya karena sangking takutnya. Bagaimana cara nya menjelaskan bahwa itu adalah salah paham jika Hinata tak ditemukan?

"Naruto-sama. Saya mendapat kabar bahwa ada seseorang melihat Hinata-sama memasuki kereta ke Suna." lapor seorang pengawal yang entah sejak kapan berada di hadapan Naruto.

"Perintahkan semuanya dan ke Suna saat ini juga."

.

.

.

.

Tidak tidak!

Toneri melepaskan pelukannya. Tidak. Ia tak bisa jatuh hati begitu saja pada calon istri temannya. Ini tak benar. Bagaimana bisa ia terhipnotis begini?

Hinata menghapus air matanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Ma-maafkan saya." ucapnya menyesal. Ia sungguh tak sadar memeluknya tadi. Ia hanya butuh sandaran.

"Kau harus tahu. Narut"

"Saya mohon. Jangan mengatakan apapun lagi. Hiks.. Saya tak mau mendengar alasan lagi." Hinata menghapus air mata nya yang kembali menetes yang lagi-lagi membuat Toneri seolah hampir dilahap habis oleh ketidaksadarannya.

"Kalau begitu tinggallah dirumahku untuk sementara waktu." tawar Toneri. Toneri bersumpah akan menjelaskannya pada Hinata ketika dia sudah lebih tenang. Yang penting saat ini adalah tak membiarkannya menghilang. Meskipun tak akan sulit untuk menemukannya lagi jika dia pergi(menurut Toneri).

...

Berpikir sejenak tapi akhirnya mau tak mau Hinata menggangukkan kepalanya. Ia tak punya tempat tinggal dan tak tahu tempat ini. Jika lelaki ini adalah teman Naruto, harusnya dirinya akan aman tapi tidak tidak. Jika lelaki ini adalah teman Naruto, harusnya dia pasti seperti Naruto kan? Mereka pasti suka bermain perempuan kan? Bagaimana jika.. Tidak. Dia tak akan berani. Dia adalah teman Naruto, bukan?

"Terima kasih banyak." jawab Hinata pelan. Ia tak punya pilihan. Siapa tahu lelaki ini bisa membantunya bersembunyi dari Naruto?

.

.

.

.

Dua jam berlalu, dimana Toneri merasa gadis dihadapannya ini sudah lebih tenang pun berpikir untuk memulai pembicaraan.

...

Hinata masih saja menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap kosong segelas teh hangat didepannya yang mungkin sudah dingin. Rumah ini.. Membuatnya teringat pada Naruto.. Mengapa mereka membuat rumah begini mirip?

Bisa Hinata simpulkan lelaki ini mungkin juga sekaya Naruto tapi itu tak penting saat ini.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan?" Toneri membuka pembicaraan yang membuat Hinata menatapnya.

Hinata mengangukkan kepalanya sebelum menjawab. "Terima kasih."

...

"Hinata, kau harus dengar penjelasanku. Naru"

"Tidak. Saya mohon." air mata kembali menetes dari mata kiri Hinata. "Dia telah menghianati ku. Dua kali." sambung Hinata sambil menghapus air matanya. Ia tak mau lagi penjelasan. Ia tak lagi mempercayai Naruto. Tak lagi.

...

Lagi-lagi hati Toneri luluh akan air mata itu. Tidak. Ini sungguh tak benar. Dirinya tak seharusnya berperasaan seperti ini. Ia sudah berjanji akan menemukan Hinata dan membawanya pulang ke Naruto.

...

Beberapa menit terdiam tanpa bersuara. Hinata pun membuka pembicaraan. "Saya mohon. Jangan katakan apapun pada dia." ucap Hinata berharap yang cukup membuat Toneri kebingungan. Tidak. Toneri sudah berjanji pada Naruto ta-tapi dia tak ingin pulang.

Deg..

Jantung Toneri berdetak semakin cepat. Tidak. Mengertilah. Hal ini tak bisa terjadi. Mengapa hatinya ini tak mau mengerti? Mengapa hati nya terus menyuruhnya wajib menyimpan Hinata untuk dirinya? Tidak tidak. Tak akan.

...

Toneri masih tak menjawab. Ia tak berani menjawab. Apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana bisa ia berencana menghianati temannya hanya untuk seorang gadis yang baru saja ia temui beberapa jam lalu?

Krrriinngg...

Deringan ponsel berhasil memberi jeda pada hawa ragu dan memohon diruangan yang dipenuhi barang mewah ini.

Toneri meraih ponsel dari dalam saku celananya dan menatap ke arah Hinata yang masih menatapnya.

"Naruto.." nama yang tercetak dilayar ponselnya.

Hinata menggelengkan pelan kepalanya, memberi tanda agar Toneri merahasiakan keberadaan dirinya. "Jangan, kumohon."

.

.

.

Clik.

"Toneri. Apa kalian berhasil menemukannya? Aku dengar mereka mengatakan Hinata ke Suna." pertanyaan langsung Naruto lontarkan ketika sambungannya terhubung. Ia sungguh butuh jawaban saat ini. Ia tahu Toneri akan melakukan apapun untuk menemukan Hinata. Ia yakin itu. Toneri akan menemukan Hinata secepat dia mengangkat telepon dari Naruto ini.

.

.

.

Deg.

Toneri terdiam ketika pertanyaan dari orang diseberang sana terdengar lewat ponsel di dekat telinga kirinya.

Ini salah Naruto bukan? Dirinya sudah mengingatkan Naruto tapi tak dia hiraukan. Jadi, tak ada salahnya jika Toneri membantu gadis malang ini kan?

...

Hinata kembali menatap penuh harap Toneri ketika Toneri menatapnya. Hinata sungguh tak mau kembali kesana.

.

.

.

"Katakan padaku. Kau pasti sudah menemukannya, kan?" Naruto kembali bertanya dengan penuh harap. Dia pasti sudah menemukan Hinata. Naruto yakin. Toneri akan melakukan segala macam cara untuk membantunya.

.

.

.

Toneri semakin membeku ketika Naruto kembali bersuara. Naruto begini mempercayainya. Mana bisa ia menghianati Naruto. Tapi bagaimana dengan perasaan gadis itu? Tidak. Ini hanya salah paham. Naruto tak melakukan kesalahan apapun, ditambah Naruto mengatakan gadis itu sudah mengetahui segalanya. Ini hanya salah paham. Naruto tak bersalah dalam kasus ini. Gadis itu hanya salah paham. Mereka akan baikan ketika gadis ini tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi bagaimana dengan apa yang Toneri rasakan kini? Perasaan aneh ini?

...

Lagi-lagi Hinata menampilkan wajah memohon ketika Toneri menatapnya.

"Kumohon. Katakan kau sudah menemukannya." Naruto kembali bertanya dengan penuh harap yang semakin memusingkan Toneri. Toneri semakin ragu atas apa yang akan ia jawab.

Gadis itu atau temannya?

...

.

.

Toneri mungkin akan menyesali pilihan ini seumur hidupnya tapi teman nya ini adalah segalanya untuknya. Ia tak bisa menghianati Naruto meskipun Hinata adalah cinta pandangan pertamanya. Ia tetap tak bisa menghianati temannya.

"Aa-aku.."

.

.

.

"A..aku.."

.

.

.

.

To be continue.

.

.

Cinta atau teman?

.

.

.

Abe-chan: Lol? makasih udh ingatin bahwa itu stasiun. Typo. Lupa. Biasa lah :v

Durarawr : good job :v

Nah. Untuk semuanya udah di up kilat ya..

Oh ni sedikit bonus.

.

.

"Shion, semuanya minta maaf karena salah paham padamu." ucap Author meyampai kan pesan para reader yang sudah negatif thinking. Uhuk huk.

"Baiklah baiklah.. Lagipula aku memang selalu menjadi penjahat di cerita yang author tulis, tak heran jika mereka curiga ketika membaca namaku." jawab Shion malas.

"Hehe.."

.

.

.

Bye Bye


	11. Cinta

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Run away

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Run away by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 11

.

.

.

"Aku.." Toneri melangkah menjauh dari Hinata dan ruang tamu agar bisa mengontrol pikirannya yang lagi-lagi hampir berencana untuk menghianati temannya.

...

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya ketika Toneri melangkah pergi. Jika saja Toneri tak mau menolongnya, ia juga harus segera kabur dari sini.

.

.

Merasa sudah jauh, Toneri pun menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali berfokus pada ponsel yang masih menempel di telinga kirinya.

"Dengar Naruto. Aku sudah menemukannya tapi dia tak mau mendengar penjelasan bahwa itu hanya salah paham. Sebaiknya kau biarkan dulu dia disini beberapa hari. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya ketika dia tenang nanti."

.

.

Naruto terdiam sejenak atas penjelasan temannya itu. "Aku... Mengerti."

Sambungan dimatikan sepihak oleh Naruto.

.

.

Toneri menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

Deg.

Tidak. Sebaiknya ia tidak memikirkan apapun saat ini.

.

.

"Sai! Kiba!" panggil Naruto sambil terus melangkah menyusuri rumahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Ha'i Naruto-sama?" jawab Sai dan Kiba kompak ketika Naruto berhasil menemukan mereka.

"Siapkan helikopter. Kita ke Suna saat ini juga."

.

.

.

.

Hinata kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Toneri baru saja muncul dan duduk diseberang nya yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja kaca.

"Aku menyuruhnya menjemputmu dalam beberapa hari kedepan." ucap Toneri jujur dan cukup mengagetkan Hinata.

"Maafkan saya sebaiknya saya pergi." Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya dan berlari pergi tapi Toneri berhasil menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Dengar, kau akan bisa lari darinya. Tak akan ada satu orangpun yang bisa membantumu lari darinya." ucap Toneri memperingati ketika Hinata terus memberontak ingin dilepas. Toneri tahu persis orang seperti Naruto. Dia hanya begini lemah karena dia mencintai Hinata. Jika saja dia tak mencintai Hinata. Dia akan dengan sangat teganya memerintahkan beberapa pengawal untuk menyeretnya pulang tanpa menghiraukan penolakan maupun perasaan Hinata.

"Aku tak percaya kau tak bisa menolong ku. Kau tak mau membantuku. Kau tak mengerti perasaanku." ucap Hinata kecewa ketika ia berhasil menjauhkan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Toneri.

Toneri terdiam sejenak. Rencana menghianati terus memutari otak nya. Hal ini tak boleh terjadi.

"Kau benar. Aku memang bisa membantumu dengan cara.." Toneri memberi jeda.

"Dengan cara menikahimu." sambungnya yang cukup berhasil mengagetkan Hinata. Apa maksudnya dengan menikahi mu?

.

.

.

.bus.

bus.

Bus.

Baling-baling besar itu terus berputar di langit yang masih terlihat cerah dan biru.

"Tingkatkan kecepatan. Aku ingin sampai secepat mungkin." sang pengemudi helikopter merasa terperintah pun melaksanakan apa yang dipinta. Berterima kasihlah pada cuaca cerah yang membuat perjalanan ini sangat lancar. Mereka akan tiba dalam waktu beberapa menit lagi.

.

.

"A-apa maksud nya?" tanya Hinata memastikan. Entah berpura-pura tak mengerti atau memang tak mengerti.

"Fuhh!" Toneri meniup nafasnya kasar sebelum menjawab. Ia sudah terlanjur mengatakannya. Semoga saja hal ini bisa membuat gadis ini tak punya pilihan selain pulang kerumah.

"Jika kau menjadi istriku secara sah. Naruto tak akan pernah bisa merebutmu dariku." entahlah ini kebohongan atau kejujuran. Toneri sangat yakin bisa menjauhkan Hinata dari Naruto tanpa status pernikahan tapi suaranya keluar begitu saja seolah tengah mencari kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Hinata.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun supaya aku jauh dari dia." jawab Hinata yakin yang cukup membuat Toneri semakin frustasi. Niatnya berkhianat semakin naik dan hampir berhasil mengalahkan niat untuk membantunya.

Toneri menempelkan kedua tangannya kepundak Hinata. Berusaha untuk tenang dan berpikir dengan benar.

...

Toneri membuka matanya dan menatap mata Hinata dari jarak satu jengkal. "Dengarkan aku. Kejadian waktu itu hanya salah paham. Naruto mengatakan gadis itu menje"

"Toneri-sama. Naruto-sama mencari anda." sela seorang lelaki entah dari mana yang langsung mengagetkan Toneri dan Hinata. Naruto?

Toneri membalikkan badannya.

.

.

Naruto melangkah masuk dan ia melihat Toneri dan Hinata berada di belakangnya. Ia lancut meloncat turun dari helikopter sebelum benda besar itu mendarat sempurna. Ia sungguh harus menemui Hinata secepatnya.

"Hinata.." panggil Naruto lembut sambil melangkah menghampiri tapi Hinata malah melangkah mundur.

.

.

Hinata menghapus air matanya yang mengalir tanpa aba-aba, bahkan tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Naruto, kau bilang astaga." ucapan Toneri terhenti. Naruto sungguh keras kepala. Mengapa dia tak mempercayai Toneri bahwa Hinata masih sangat tak tenang saat ini? Lihat saja Hinata terus melangkah mundur ketika Naruto mendekat.

.

"Hinata dengarkan aku." Naruto menahan kedua pundak Hinata tapi air mata Hinata langsung mengalir deras.

"Hiks.. Lepaskan. Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku tak perlu penjelasan lagi." kedua tangan mungil Hinata mendorong dada bidang Naruto, berharap kedua tangan Naruto menjauh dari lengannya. Hatinya langsung terasa remuk ketika ia melihat Naruto.

"Hinata,, dengarkan aku.." pinta Naruto lembut.

"Hiks.. Aku tak mau. Kumohon lepaskan aku." Hinata memberontak tanpa mengangkat kepalanya apalagi menatap Naruto.

"Hentikan Naruto." Toneri menjauhkan tangan Naruto dari Hinata. Ia tak bisa melihat hal ini lebih lama lagi.

"Ini bukan urusanmu!" Naruto menaikan satu oktaf suara dengan lantangnya yang cukup mengagetkan Toneri. Berani sekali lelaki ini menaikan suaranya. Apa kini temannya ini akan lebih memilih gadis ini daripadanya?

Grep.

Toneri mencengkram kearah kemeja Naruto dengan rasa kesalnya yang berhasil ia tahan. "Apa kau tak mempercayaiku, Naruto? Apa kau begitu tak mempercayaiku hingga kau langsung kemari setelah aku mengatakan aku menemukan calon istrimu?" tanya Toneri penuh penekanan. Ia berusaha sekuat mungkin agar tak pernah menghianati temannya tapi temannya ini tak mendengarkannya, tak percaya padanya dan tadi berani membentaknya setelah semua yang telah ia lakukan?

Naruto melepaskan tangan Toneri di kerah kemejanya dengan cara mendorong Toneri.

Naruto masih tak menjawab. Ia tak yakin jika Toneri tak menyukai Hinata meskipun hanya sedikit. Semua lelaki waras akan jatuh cinta pada Hinata dengan sekali pandang.

Mengabaikan Toneri, Naruto memilih menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata yang langsung membuat Hinata memberontak.

"Lepaskan. Aku tak mau pulang denganmu." rontak Hinata ketika Naruto menariknya pergi.

...

Toneri masih saja membeku. Tega sekali. Satu-satunya teman yang ia percayai. Satu-satunya orang yang ia perlakukan seperti adiknya. Satu-satunya orang yang paling ia sayangi lebih dari segalanya.

.

.

"Hiks.. Lepaskan. Aku tak mau." Hinata terus memberontak sambil menahan badannya agar tak bergerak, cukup melambatkan tapi tetap tak berhasil untuk tak bergerak.

"Hinata Dengarkan aku!" bentak Naruto ketika ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap frustasi Hinata. Ia tak mau kehilangan Hinata hanya kerena sebuah salah paham. Dadanya terasa sakit sekali. Bagaimana bisa ia tak percaya pada satu-satunya lelaki yang selalu membantunya kapanpun dan dimana pun. Teman yang selalu mengangkat teleponnya dalam satu detik yang bahkan tak pernah dilakukan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Naruto tak mau lagi kehilangan Hinata. Sudah cukup ia curiga pada temannya itu.

...

Naruto menghela nafasnya sebelum kembali menatap Hinata yang terus saja menghapus air matanya.

"Hinata, kejadian itu hanya salah fa"

"Aku tak percaya pada mu lagi. Aku melihatnya dengan kedua mataku sendiri. Kumohon jangan lagi berbohong. Hiks." Hinata berusaha menahan air matanya agar tak lagi mengalir tapi tetap saja tak berhasil. Dadanya terus saja dan semakin terasa sakit.

"Kalau begitu ikut aku pulang. Aku akan membawamu ke perempuan itu dan kau akan tahu bahwa itu salah paham." Naruto kembali menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata tapi Hinata kembali memberontak.

"Hiks.. Apa pun yang kau katakan, aku tak percaya padamu. Kau bisa saja membayarnya. Aku sungguh benci padamu. Kau membuatku jiji!"

Buk!

Tangan Hinata terlepas ketika bogem mendarat di pipi mulus Naruto.

...

Naruto berhasil meluruskan punggungnya pun menyentuh pelan pipinya yang terasa nyeri.

"Apa maksudmu Toneri?!" tanya Naruto tak suka ketika ia melihat Toneri melangkah menghampiri Hinata.

"Seharusnya kau bertanya hal itu padamu Naruto. Aku mencoba membantumu tapi berterima kasihlah padamu yang membuat semuanya semakin rumit." jawab Toneri angkuh. Ia sungguh tak tahan lagi dengan tingkah orang ini.

"Pulanglah. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Hinata. Aku akan mengantarnya pulang ketika semuanya sudah jelas." tambah Toneri. Entah sadar tak sadar ia masih saja lebih memilih temannya ini. Cih! Entah bisa disebut bodoh atau logika.

"Tidak. Hinata akan pulang denganku saat ini juga." Naruto melangkah menghampiri Toneri, berdiri tepat di hadapannya dan menatap mata itu tajam. "Aku bisa melihat jelas dimatamu bahwa kau menginginkannya." tambah Naruto tak suka. Apakah temannya ini berencana untuk menghianati nya?

...

Hinata memundurkan dirinya beberapa langkah, menjauh dari dua manusia yang beraura sangat menakutkan ini.

"Jika aku seperti itu, aku tak akan mengatakan padamu bahwa Hinata disini." jawab Toneri dengan santai nya. Ia mengaku, ia memang hampir menginginkan Hinata tapi tak ia lakukan karena dirinya bukan penghianat!

"Berhati-hatilah dengan tatapanmu itu. Kau masih terlalu bocah untuk menantangku." tambah Toneri dingin. Ia bisa saja berhianat jika temannya ini sungguh meragukannya.

...

Naruto terbungkam sejenak. Ia tak akan bisa merebut Hinata kembali jika Toneri sungguh melindunginya. Lima belas tahun lamanya berteman. Baru kali ini Toneri menatapnya dengan tatapan itu. Apa arti tatapan itu? Aku benci karena kau tak percaya padaku? Atau satu kata lagi dan Hinata akan menjadi milikku?

"Pulanglah. Aku akan berbicara pada Hinata." ucap Toneri ketika Naruto tak kunjung bersuara. Mumpung akal sehat Toneri masih bekerja. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan masalah ini sebelum terjerumus lebih dalam lagi.

...

Langkah Naruto mundur satu langkah. Matanya menatap Hinata yang baru saja menolehkan wajahnya kebawah dan kembali menatap Toneri. Ia harus percaya pada temannya ini, kan? Teman yang selalu saja membantunya...

...

Langkah Naruto mau tak mau terus mundur dan mundur hingga akhirnya menghilang dibalik dinding.

.

.

Toneri menghela nafas panjang sebelum membalikkan badannya, mencari keberadaan Hinata.

"Lihat. Tak akan ada yang bisa melindungi mu ketika dia sungguh ingin membawamu pulang." ucap Toneri frustasi ketika ia menghampiri Hinata.

"Kau bisa membantuku." jawab Hinata berharap. Entah sadar tak sadar cara berbicara nya pada orang asing yang biasanya sopan sudah tak lagi terdengar. Tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan kata-kata sopan. Yang penting saat ini adalah menjauh dari Naruto.

"Dia langsung pergi ketika kau menyuruhnya." tambah Hinata. Toneri bisa membantunya tapi dia tak mau.

"Aku tak bisa. Dia temanku. Aku tak mungkin menghianatinya." meskipun perasaanku mungkin sudah menghianatinya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dia menghianati ku?" tanggap Hinata kembali kecewa.

"Itu hanya salah pah"

"Kami membuat kesepatakatan dua bulan lalu. Jika aku berhasil menghilang dari jangkauannya selama dua hari penuh. Pernikahan kami akan dibatalkan. Dua hari lagi perjanjian kami berakhir dan jika saat ini aku berhasil menghilang sampai besok malam. Pernikahan kami akan dibatalkan. Dia sendiri yang membuat janji itu, dia tak bisa membatalkan nya." sela Hinata cepat yang membuat Toneri terdiam sejenak. Entahlah apa yang ada di otaknya kini.

"Dia tetap bisa mengejarmu meskipun perjanjian itu telah berakhir. Dia akan mendapatkanmu kembali tanpa atau dengan adanya kesepakatan itu. Mengertilah, kau tak akan bisa kabur dari Naruto." jelas Toneri apa adanya.

"Aku tak akan bisa melindungimu apalagi kau bukan istriku. Apa yang akan dikatakan semua orang nantinya?" tambahnya frustasi.

"Kalau begitu nikahi aku." jawab Hinata dengan lantangnya.

"Aku akan lakukan apa saja untuk jauh dari nya." tambah Hinata. Ia tak mau lagi dibodohi. Ia sudah tak mau lagi mempercayai lelaki itu apapun alasannya. Memang terdengar rendahan meminta hal ini tapi jika ia bisa kabur dari lelaki itu, apapun akan ia lakukan meskipun hatinya sudah terlanjur terperangkap oleh Naruto.

Jika saja Naruto bukan temannya, Toneri sudah melamar Hinata sedari awal tadi. "Mengapa kau begini yakin bahwa aku tak lebih buruk darinya? Aku bisa saja lebih buruk darinya." balas Toneri frustasi. Ia sungguh tak bisa menolak lebih lama lagi. Pikiran berkhianat sialan kembali membuatnya ragu.

"Aku tak perduli." karena aku tak mencintaimu.

"Selama aku bisa bebas darinya. Aku akan lakukan apapun." tambah Hinata yakin. Dadanya terlalu sakit untuk bisa kembali kesana. Ia akan melupakan Naruto.

"Fuhh!" Toneri meniup kasar nafasnya. Ia memohon pergilah jauh-jauh pikiran sialan dari otaknya. Ia belum pernah begini gusar sebelumnya.

"Dengarkan aku. Kejadian itu hanya salah paham. A"

"Aku ta"

"Jangan menyelaku." sela Toneri ketika Hinata menyelanya. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan kalimat yang terus saja tertunda sebelum masalah ini semakin rumit. Bahkan tanpa ia sadari tubuhnya bergetar karena terus melawan perasaannya sendiri.

"gadis itu menjebak Naruto. Aku tak tahu untuk apa tapi gadis itu memberi sesuatu yang membuat Naruto mabuk. Naruto mengira gadis itu adalah dirimu. Seharusnya kau juga bisa memikirkannya dengan akal sehat tapi tak kau lakukan. Kau tahu bahwa tak akan ada satupun manusia bahkan manusia bodoh sekalipun akan melakukan hal itu ditempat yang sangat mudah ditemukan." jelas Toneri cepat. Rasanya lega akhirnya penjelasan ini keluar juga dari mulutnya meskipun ada sedikit penyesalan mengapa penjelasan ini diungkapkan.

...

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak. Naruto hanya merasa Hinata sudah tertidur. Itu sebabnya dia membawa gadis lain ke kamarnya. Hinata tak akan mau mempercayai lelaki itu lagi. Tak akan pernah meskipun hatinya berkata lain. Cukup sekali perasaannya mengalahkan logika nya, kali ini tak akan pernah lagi meskipun perasaannya bersujud dan memohon padanya.

"A.. Saya rasa sebaiknya saya pergi saja." Hinata masih tak mengangkat kepalanya. Toneri tak mau menolongnya, ia tak bisa disini lebih lama lagi.

"Tinggallah malam ini. Aku akan menyuruh maid menyediakan baju dan makanan untukmu. Setelah itu aku tak akan melarangmu untuk pergi." jawab Toneri putus asa. Lebih baik membiarkan gadis ini pergi daripada membiarkan perasaannya terus berharap.

...

Hinata menggangukkan pelan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

Besok paginya dimana matahari masih belum menampakkan diri. Jam masih menunjuk pukul 05.42 tapi Hinata sudah siap dengan celana hitam panjang dan kemeja putih tak lupa dengan jaket musim dinginnya.

Jari-jari mungil Hinata menyentuh pipinya yang terasa panas tapi perhatiannya langsung teralih pada sesuatu yang tersemat di jari manisnya.

Hinata menjauhkan jari itu dari pipinya dan mengamatinya sejanak.

Mengapa dirinya masih memakai cincin ini?

.

.

.

.

Clik..

Toneri membuka pintu didepannya.

Ia mengamati sejenak sebelum masuk kedalam. Apakah gadis itu sudah pergi?

Jam telah menunjuk pukul 12.32. Jam berapa dia pergi?

...

Langkah Toneri berhenti dihadapan cermin meja rias di bagian barat.

Ia melihat sebuah cincin di atas meja rias dan kemudian menatap dirinya di balik cermin. Bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi? Dari sekian banyaknya perempuan. Bagaimana bisa ia dengan mudahnya jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang adalah gadis yang di cintai temannya?

Apa yang akan terjadi jika logikanya gagal mengalahkan perasaannya? Apa yang akan terjadi? Apakah dirinya akan langsung menikahi gadis itu dan melihat temannya mungkin saja frustasi dan menyakiti dirinya sendiri tepat di hadapannya?

Tinggal disatu rumah sambil terus melihat istrinya mencintai lelaki lain?

Menyesal tak menyesal. Ada beberapa hal untuk disesali dan ada juga beberapa hal untuk tak disesali. Semoga saja pilihan ini yang tepat untuk dirinya.

...

Toneri meraih cincin di atas meja tadi dan mengamatinya sejenak.

Tak kapanpun. Naruto selalu saja menyusahkan.

.

.

.

Krriinnngg..

Tangan kekar diatas ranjang itu dengan malas meraba sekitarnya dan mencari benda kecil yang sangat berisik itu. Dadanya tarasa sakit. Bahkan deringan ponsel pun membuat hatinya tersayat-sayat.

Clik.

"Hello...?" sapa sang lelaki bersurai kuning itu lemah ketika ponsel mahal menempel di telinga kirinya. Ia merasa tak memiliki tujuan hidup. Ia akan merasa sangat tak masalah jika mati disini, saat ini juga. Ia bahkan tak pulang ke Konoha. Ia lebih memilih menyewa hotel dan berpura-pura mati diatas ranjang.

"Hinata kabur."

Deg!

.

.

.

.

"Permisi ce, silahkan mampir ke kedai kami." Hinata menerima selembar brosur yang disodorkan seorang gadis bersemangat.

"Silahkan mampir. Diskon tiga puluh persen untuk pasangan." gadis itu kembali melangkah pergi dan membagikan brosur ditangannya.

Hinata mengamati sejenak brosur itu.

14?

Hari ini valentine? Waktu berlalu cepat sekali.

Hinata bahkan tak lagi perduli. Rasanya, semangat hidupnya telah menghilang. Persetan dengan jodoh dan janji. Ia tak lagi mau memikirkan hal bodoh itu. Cintanya sudah terlanjur jatuh pada lelaki bernama Naruto.

...

Sepatu musim dingin itu kembali melangkah dan meninggalkan jejak ke salju ditanah.

Langit masih saja menurunkan butiran putih lembutnya. Jam telah menunjuk pukul 20.12

Rasanya sangat sepi meskipun disini sangat ramai. Dagangan dimana-mana dan manusia dimana-mana.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu kembali membiarkan kakinya melangkah tanpa tahu dimana ia kini. Ia tak perduli. Bahkan perutnya yang belum makan sedari siang tadi tak lagi terasa lapar. Ia merasa lemah. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ucapan Toneri semalam terus mengiang dikepalanya tapi tak ia terima. Ia tak mau lagi mempercayai lelaki bernama Naruto itu meskipun perasaanya menolak.

Mengertilah. Dia telah menyakitimu lagi. Kali ini perasaan ini tak akan bisa mengalahkan logika nya. Apapun alasan nya tak ada lagi kata cinta untuknya.

Itu yang dirinya pikirkan beberapa saat lalu tapi bagaimana jika Kami-sama berkata lain?

Langkah Hinata terhenti. Tatapannya lurus kepedan, jauh didepan diantara banyaknya manusia tapi tetap saja terlihat oleh sepasang mata bulannya.

.

.

.

"Haah! Haa!" Nafas Naruto terengah-engah.

Flashback..

"Hinata kabur."

Deg!

Naruto langsung mendudukan dirinya dari posisi tidur. Seketika saja dirinya sudah tersadar seratus persen.

"Aku sudah menceritakan semua nya dan saat ini kau harus menemukannya. Buktikan bahwa kau sangat mencintainya." suara dari seberang sana.

.

.

"Dia akan memaafkan mu. Percayalah." tambah Toneri. Hinata tahu Naruto akan menemukannya. Itu sebabnya dia memilih pergi dari pada memaksa Toneri untuk menjauhkannya dari Naruto. Entah apapun yang gadis itu pikirkan. Perasaan nya terhadap Naruto mengalahkan semuanya. Dia sangat mencintai Naruto. Meskipun tak dia sadari ataupun tak dia akui. Dia berharap Naruto mengejarnya. Meskipun sedikit dia pasti percaya bahwa apa yang dia lihat kemarin hanyalah salah paham. Atau,, meskipun hal itu bukan salah paham sekalipun. Dia akan tetap memaafkan Naruto. Cinta itu sungguh bodoh. Perasaan mengalahkan semuanya.

.

.

Naruto masih terdiam. Setelah semuanya lelaki ini masih setia membantunya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena meragukannya.

"Maafkan aku." ucap Naruto menyesal. Tak seharusnya ia tak percaya pada temannya ini atau bisa disebut kakaknya ini.

.

.

Toneri tersenyum kecut. Ia tahu arti maaf itu. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya." jawabnya mengejek. Sejak kapan lelaki bernama Naruto ini tak pernah menyusahkan nya? Apalagi mau mendengarkannya?

"...kalau begitu cepatlah cari dia. Hanya kau yang boleh menemukannya bukan para pengawalmu."

Klik.

Sambungan diakhiri sepihak oleh Toneri.

...

"Setidaknya setelah ini aku tak akan lagi menjadi supirnya."

.

.

Flashback end.

.

.

"Haah~ haah~" akhirnya setelah lamanya berkeliling sana-sini, ketemu juga apa yang Naruto cari.

Naruto berlari menuju seorang gadis bersurai indigo berdiri jauh di hadapannya diantara keramaian ketika ia merasa sudah tak lagi lelah. Seberapa kecil pun gadis itu. Naruto akan tetap melihat nya dan menangkapnya.

.

.

Hinata membeku. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia tak bisa bergerak. Badannya membeku. Dadanya berdebar semakin cepat ketika lelaki bersurai kuning itu semakin dekat dengannya.

Grap.

Deg.

Bledaaarr! Darrr!

Daarr! Bledaarr!

Bibir dingin itu menempel di bibir Hinata sangat pas dengan meledaknya kembang api dilangit yang gelap.

Semua manusia bersorak dan bertepuk tangan. Semua mata tertuju pada langit kecuali Hinata dan Naruto.

Naruto melingkarkan satu tangannya ketengkuk Hinata.

Kecupan demi kecupan diberikan dan Hinata masih membeku.

"Itu karena kau sudah kabur dariku." bibir eksotis itu kembali menempel di bibir Hinata.

"Itu karena kau kabur dariku lagi." dengan sangat lembut, bibir dingin itu kembali mengulum bibir bawah Hinata.

...

Hinata benci mengakuinya tapi lagi-lagi perasaannya berhasil mengalahkan akalnya hanya dengan satu gerakan.

...

Perlahan kedua tangannya terangkat dan mengengam erat jaket musim dingin di sisi pinggang Naruto.

Matanya terpejam, kepalanya sedikit didonggakan. Ia benci sekali ketika tubuhnya dikendalikan oleh perasaannya.

Bldaaarr! Darr! Dar!

Banyaknya kembang api terus saja meledak di langit. Sungguh terlihat sangat indah dan meriah.

"Maafkan aku." ucap Naruto menyesal ketika ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hinata. Ia sungguh hampir mati ketakutan kerena Hinata benci padanya.

"Maafkan aku. Toneri sudah menjelaskan semuanya." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Padahal dua menit lalu ia baru saja mengatakan tak mau percaya alasan bodoh itu tapi hanya dalam satu detik, semua pendirian nya runtuh. Ia sungguh merasa bodoh.

Naruto menyentuh lembut pipi Hinata dan membuat wajah manis itu menghadap ke wajahnya dengan jarak dekat.

"Aku sangat merindukan mu." kecupan lembut kembali dihadihkan untuk bibir mungil itu.

"Aku juga." Hinata melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke punggung Naruto. Menyamankan pipinya ke dada bidang Naruto yang terlapisi jaket tebal. Sekali lagi, maafkan perasaan bodoh ini yang mengambil alih tubuh dan pikirannya.

Naruto memeluk erat Hinata. Tak akan pernah lagi ia melakukan kesalahan yang akan mengulang kejadian ini. Ia tak mau kehilangan Hinata. Tak akan pernah lagi. Ia bersumpah demi nyawanya, tak akan pernah lagi melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatnya kehilangan Hinata.

...

?

Seketika perhatian Naruto tertuju pada sekitarnya. Manusia yang ramai? Pegadang pinggir jalan? Kembang api? Acara apa ini?

"Hinata, acara apa ini?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Valentine." jawab Hinata apa adanya. Ia sungguh lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari besar yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Ia bahkan tak tahu dimana ia kini. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengingat hari apa ini?

Naruto terdiam sejanak.

 _"Dua bulan lalu_ _,_ _Saya_ _membuat_ _taruhan_ _dengan_ _alam._ _Jika_ _saya_ _menghadari_ _perayaan_ _valentine_ _ditaman_ _kota,_ _maka_ _alam_ _harus_ _mempertemukan_ _saya_ _dengan_ _jodoh_ _saya."_ ucapan Hinata melintasi otaknya. Ia ingat bulan kemarin itu bukan valentine tapi festival kembang api.

Senyum semakin mengembang di bibir Naruto ketika perkataan Hinata dengan semangatnya waktu itu kembali melintasi pikirannya.

"Jodoh.. Kah?" pikirnya lucu.

.

.

"Kurasa ini bukan kebetulan."

.

.

.

.

Tamat..

.

.

.

Woww.. Author gak pernah nyangka tamat secepat ini.. Wkwkwkw..

Ya. moga suka. Maaf kalau gak bagus.

OHimePanda : kamu ma sering ikut fic author. Jadi tahu aja. Wkwkwkwkw

antiy3629 : lol.. Shion kan anak buahnya.

alvinsuprayogo : author tanya Naruto dulu ya :v

Guest : kamu to the point bangat. Wkwkwkw

: ya. Seperti yang kamu lihat :v

Tina : hahahaha.. Sesekali tak apa la.. Wkwkwk

anirahani : kok jangan? Toneri orang baik loh. Tampan lagi :v

hikari21p : kan udh gak main perempuan lagi dan mabuk kan gak masalah karena dia udh cukup umur:v lol.. Hahahaha..

RaTiZa : ya.. Udh kelanjur cinta. Mau gimana? Wwkwkwk

The Spirit Of Lightnhing : author rasa Toneri tak setega yang kamu pikirkan :v

Hamura : ya begitulah.. Wkwkwkw

JennebiJane : sayangnya Naruto yang takut pada Toneri :v wkwkwkwk

Uzumakiboruto10 : Wkwkwkw.. Tuh udh dikasih tahu.

BiNaruHina03 : Sayangnya dia enggak nikung :v yaa meskipun hampir. Wkwwk

Echa Ocean : no. Tetap naruhina.

Gue Tamvan : yaa. Dia bilang sudah nemu dan naruto langsung mengejar Hinata dan dihadiahi satu buah tinju Dari Toneri :v

Baenah231 : kok malah jadi tersangka si :v. Tuh, dia ma baik, gak nikung teman.. Wkwkwkw..

Yo moga suka..

Bye bye..


	12. Adik-kakak

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Run away

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Run away by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 12

.

.

.

"Mari kita pulang." pinta Naruto ketika keningnya menempel ke kening Hinata.

Dengan rasa haru dan bahagianya, Hinata tersenyum dan mengangukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan membunuhmu! Padahal aku sudah keluar dari sini semalam. Kau jalang sialan!" bantal sofa mahal itu terus menghantam tubuh yang terpojok di pojokan dinding itu.

"Sakit bodoh! Siapa suruh kalian megurungku!" kedua tangan putih itu menghalang bantal mahal itu agar tak menghantamnya. Dirinya adalah korban disini. Mereka menguncinya diruangan entah dimana, wajar saja jika dirinya kabur, kan?

"Aku belum makan sedari malam tadi brengsek!" kaki itu menginjak kesal lutut itu. Pagi-pagi buta ia melihat gadis sialan ini layaknya maling dimana-mana. Tentunya Shion bertujuan untuk menangkapnya tapi dia malah lari dan berakhirkah mereka dengan tersesat entah dimana.

Shion melempar bantal mahal itu ke wajah gadis bernama Sakura ini dan menjatuhkan bokongnya ke lantai.

"Aku akan mati kelaparan sebentar lagi." kedua tangannya menyentuh perutnya yang terus berbunyi. Sudah jam berapa ini? Yang Shion tahu ia lumayan lama mencari jalan dan menghajar gadis sialan ini.

"Aku juga lapar sialan! Kalian mengurungku tanpa memberiku Makan."

.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum ketika tangan Naruto setia mengengam tangannya dan menuntunnya masuk kedalam rumah. Mereka baru saja tiba ke Konoha dengan helikopter. Jam telah menunjuk pukul 13.42

"Kau tahu? Saat aku terjebak waktu itu. Gadis itu terlihat mirip denganmu. Aku memanggil namamu waktu itu tapi tiba-tiba kau muncul dari balik pintu dan itu sungguh membuat aku terkejut dan aku langsung sadar waktu itu." Senyum lucu menghiasi bibir Naruto. Itu bukan kejadian yang boleh di tertawakan tapi ketika mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Rasanya sangat lucu. Ia melihat dua Hinata.

Hinata membalas tersenyum lucu. Kejadian itu tak lagi penting untuknya. Ia telah tahu kejadian itu adalah salah paham, jadi biarkan saja hal itu berlalu.

"Aku haus sekali." Hinata menganti topik pembicaraan. Terus tersenyum membuatnya sangat haus.

"Aku juga. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu. Kau pasti lelah."

Hinata menggangukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

.

"Shion? Kau!" Shion membuka matanya dan mendudukkan dirinya, menatap siapa yang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya. Padahal ia sudah setengah tertidur tadi.

"Bos!" tangan Shion merebut gelas ditangan Hinata dan meneguk habis air itu dan meletakkan gelas itu ke lantai.

"Hah! Hah!" seketika badannya kembali menghempas lantai keramik. Nafasnya terengah-engah layaknya ikan yang hampir mati kekeringan, lega karena berhasil masuk kedalam air.

...

Mata Hinata tertuju pada seorang gadis bersurai pink tertidur bersandar dilantai diseberang Shion.

"Berani sekali kau." ucap Naruto terkejut. Berani sekali dia merebut minuman Hinata.

"Bos.. Hah~ Tak ada siapapun yang memerlukan rumah sebesar ini." ucap Shion lemah. Seketika saja matanya kembali terpejam. Ia sungguh lelah, haus, lapar, mati rasa.

...

Naruto berjalan menghampiri meja kecil dipojokan ruang tamu tak jauh darinya.

Ia mengangkat telepon itu dan menekan beberapa angka.

"Urus dua manusia di lantai tiga ini. Kirimkan Shion pulang ke Suna dan mmm" Naruto memberi jeda. Ia bahkan tak mengenal gadis pink itu. Mau di kirim kemana? Dan perlu kah jika Naruto menyiksanya saja daripada membiarkannya bebas? Dia telah membuat Hinata salah paham.

...

Hinata mengedikkan bahu ketika Naruto menatapnya. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Sejujurnya, ia juga tak begitu kesal lagi.

"Terserah. Pokoknya bawa gadis pink itu jauh dari sini. Jika perlu buang dia ketempat pembuangan sampah akhir." Naruto menutup telepon itu.

"Bukankah itu berlebihan?" ucap Hinata ragu. Dia tak serius kan soal pembuangan akhir itu?

"Tentu saja tidak." Naruto menarik lembut tangan Hinata dan membawanya pergi. Beruntunglah lift sedang bermasalah jadi dirinya melewati tempat ini, jika tidak mereka berdua pasti mati kelaparan disini.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian..

Hinata pov.

Sesak.

Sesak.

Sesak.

Hanya kata itu yang terus menganggu pikiranku.

Aku berusaha memasang wajah setenang mungkin tapi aku tak bisa. Bagaimana bisa?

Aku tengah berjalan menuju altar tapi bukan itu yang aku khawatirkan.

Apa yang aku khawatirkan adalah apa yang melekat di badanku ini. Gaun putih dengan ekor entah berapa panjang dan dipenuhi berlian. Asataga. Bisakah kalian menyebutkan harga dari gaun ini?

Aku bahkan hampir tak berani bernafas karena takut tarikan nafas panjang bisa membuat berlian di gaun ini terlepas meskipun hal itu tak mungkin. Ini bukan gaun murahan.

Rambut ku tersenggol rapi keatas dan dihiashi oleh sebuah mahkota yang ah sudahlah mahalnya itu.

Kepalaku sedikit tertunduk. Kejadian ini mengingatkan ku pada pertama kali aku mengenal Naruto. Dimana barang mewah selalu berada tepat didepanku. Sungguh mengerikan. Meskipun aku sering melihat barang mewah ketika bersamanya tapi kali ini apa yang aku lihat jauh lebih mewah dan mahal.

Aku senang tapi disatu sisi aku merasa ngeri. Aku sudah mengatakan pada calon suamiku bahwa aku tak perlu pernikahan semewah ini tapi tak dia dengarkan. Dia memilih tempat yang paling elit dijepang dan dekorasi, wartawan, pakaian. Semuanya. Sungguh, aku hampir kehabisan nafas ketika aku memikirkan seberapa banyaknya uang yang dikeluarkan untuk pernikahan ini. Lihat saja di setiap inci dinding ruangan ini di tutup oleh kain yang terbuat dari emas. Iya emas! Bayangkan saja. Lihat saja cara emas itu berkilauan. Sungguh indah dan mengerikan.

...

Aku melirik ke sebelah, kearah ayahku yang tengah mengandengku dan menuntunku ke altar. Dia terlihat sangat bahagia? Hello! Jangan gila. Tentu saja dia bahagia begitu juga dengan keluargaku dan keluarga Naruto.

Aku juga bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

.

.

Hinata pov end.

.

.

.

Naruto pov.

.

Jas mewah melekat di badanku, begitu juga dengan sepatu mahal melekat di kakiku. Rambutku disisir rapi kebelakang dan jangan lupakan wajah ku yang memang sudah tampan ini.

Senyum tak kunjung hilang dari bibirku ketika calon istri manisku berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Wajah manis nan cantiknya dengan sedikit makeup membuatnya semakin cantik.

Oh, aku tahu. Dia pasti hampir kehabisan nafas karena gaun berlapis-lapis berlian di badannya itu dan juga soal tempat pernikahan ini. Wajahnya sangat lucu.

Dia memintaku agar tak melaksanakan pernikahan yang mewah seperti ini tapi tak aku dengarkan karena ...

Semua ini masih kurang. Dia begitu mahal dimataku. Aku akan membayar dan mengorbankan apapun untuknya. Aku mencintainya. Sangat besar. Cintaku sangat besar dan tak bisa dibandingkan hanya oleh secuil gaun itu maupun harga resepsi pernikahan ini.

Aku sangat bahagia. Lihatlah kedua orang tuaku di bangku yang terus tersenyum senang. Jangan lupakan air mata terharu ibuku itu.

Ya, harus aku katakan jika sampai saat ini mereka tak tahu bahwa gadis ini pernah menolak anak tampan nan kaya mereka ini tapi ya sudahlah. Bukankah lebih baik hal itu menjadi rahasia?

Naruto pov end.

.

.

Hinata dan Naruto bersama-sama mengikat janji suci dihadapan pendeta dan para saksi yang kemudian berganti cincin.

"Silahkan mencium mempelaimu." ucap sang pendeta dan Naruto pun mendekatkan wajah tampannya pada wajah Hinata.

Plok

Plok

Plok.

Semua manusia bertepuk tangan ketika kedua bibir itu menyatu.

Ini hari yang sangat membahagiakan.

.

.

.

.

Malam akhirnya tiba, acara resepsi itu masih berlangsung tapi kini berpindah ke tepi pandai. Meja-meja bulat berjejer rapi tak lupa dengan kursi-kursinya.

Makanan dimana-mana begitu juga dengan minuman. Manusia berpakaian mewah dimana-mana begitu juga dengan balon-balon dan dekorasi di mana-mana.

Angin tak begitu kencang sehingga tak bisa menerbangkan kain meja.

Banyaknya bintang bertebaran di langit, bulan begitu indah dan untungnya salju tak lagi turun.

Kini mata semua manusia dikursi masing-masing tertuju pada pentas tak jauh didepan mereka.

Dimana sang mc baru saja turun ketika sang lelaki bersurai perak itu hendak berpidato setelah kedua orang tua sang mempelai hari ini.

Toneri pov.

.

.

Ya entah bagaimana cara mengatakannya tapi intinya aku merasa aku memiliki dendam pada teman bodohku itu. Bisa juga kalian sebut adik bodoh ku itu.

Itu lah sebabnya mengapa aku dipentas ini. Aku rasa aku akan membocorkan beberapa rahasia yang selama ini menjadi rahasia. Dia akan membenciku. Hah! Aku rasa aku sudah membencinya dari dulu. Hei.. Adik-kakak memang tak pernah akur bukan?

Aku meneguk habis segelas kecil anggur ditanganku dan melempar asal gelas itu yang untungnya berhasil ditangkap oleh pengawalku dibawah. Aku rasa sesekali menjadi pengacau dihari penting tak lah masalah. Anggap saja aku membalas dendam dengan cara menirunya. Dia selalu mengacauku, bukan?

Aku menyesal mengapa aku membiarkan gadis cantik itu kembali padanya? Iya itu salahku, tapi entahlah antara menyesal tak menyesal. Aku bingung. Aku hanya ingin melampiaskan rasa kesalku pada mempelai pria yang selama ini menyusahkanku. Atau mungkin aku hanya kesal karena mengapa aku harus selalu berbaik hati pada sialan itu.

Haha.. Anggaplah aku mabuk. Tapi aku serius. Dia tak akan pernah melupakan hari ini dimana aku membongkar semua rahasia sialan nya. Dia akan membenciku. Cih! Layaknya aku perduli. Dia selalu memerlukanku. Dan aku tak takut padanya. Dia terlalu bocah ketika melawanku. Ingat?

Naruto memang brengsek dan aku memang bukan manusia brengsek seperti dia tapi aku bisa menjadi seperti dia setidaknya untuk sekali.

Oh tidak. Aku rasa aku sungguh mabuk. Dia akan langsung membunuhku ketika ada kesempatan.

.

.

Toneri pov end.

.

.

"Baiklah mari kita langsung ke intinya sebelum sang mempelai lelaki sempat membunuhku." Toneri membuka suara lewat mic di depannya.

...

Firasat Naruto tak enak. Dia terlihat mabuk?

Hinata membalas tersenyum pada Sasuke yang terduduk dimeja sebelah tersenyum padanya.

"Ya.." Toneri memberi jeda. Hei brengsek! Ini saat yang tepat untuk membocorkan rahasia. Mengapa kau menjadi ragu? Kau memang sialan. Sesekali menjadi penghianat tidaklah masalah. Cukup katakan saja.

...

Semua manusia masih berfokus pada lelaki tampan diatas pentas, penasaran dengan apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Aku tak tahu ingin memulainya dari mana jadi terserahlah." ucap Toneri membulatkan tekadnya. Ia merasa kepalanya berputar. Ia hampir tak pernah minum sebelumnya meskipun selalu menemani adiknya itu ke Bar.

"Naruto sering ke bar dan mabuk. Aku selalu menjadi supirnya yang bertugas membawanya pulang kerumah dengan selamat meskipun aku tak suka ke tempat bising itu. Aku tak tahu mengapa aku mau saja mendengarkannya dan menyembunyikan hal ini dari kedua orang tuanya. Entahlah mungkin karena dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Aku melindunginya tapi ketika aku memikirkannya lagi, hal itu sungguh membuatku kesal."

Dengan secepat kilat Naruto beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri Toneri. Itu rahasia besar sialan!

Kushina dan Minato terdiam terkejut begitu juga dengan Hinata. Mengapa Kushina dan Minato tak tahu hal itu dan mengapa Toneri membocorkan hal itu?

Semua tamu tentunya juga terkejut akan fakta itu. Dia lelaki yang baik, itulah yang semuanya ketahui tapi dia malah suka mabuk?

Toneri berlari pergi dengan micnya ketika Naruto mengejarnya.

"Hentikan brengsek! Aku akan membunuhmu." itu rahasia besar yang Naruto sembunyikan dengan membayar mahal!

...

Hinata tetap saja terdiam di kursinya. Sebaiknya ia tak mencampuri urusan ini sebelum urusannya semakin besar.

"Satu lagi yang lucu. Gadis bernama Hinata itu pernah menol"

Buk!

Tinju super keras mendarat mulus dipipi Toneri yang langsung membuatnya terjatuh, menindih pasir. Dia langsung tak sadarkan diri dan tentunya semua tamu langsung bergosip-gosip.

Naruto merebut mic ditangan Toneri dan melangkah pergi. Membiarkan si sialan yang hampir saja akan membuat dirinya menjadi trending topik dimana-mana terbaring tak berdaya dipasir.

"Aa.. Maaf, dia mabuk. Biasalah bicara sembarangan. Haha.." ucap Naruto berusaha mencarikan tatapan aneh para tamu termaksud kedua orang tuanya.

"Ya.. Mari kita lanjutkan acaranya." ia akan mati.

.

.

.

.

Besok paginya, dimana tujuan pertama Naruto adalah kamar si sialan yang hampir membuatnya mati semalam.

.

.

.

...

"Aa.. Sakit sekali." Toneri menyentuh pipinya yang terasa sangat sakit seolah habis ditinju.

...?

Ia mendudukan dirinya dari posisi baringnya dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dimana ini? Apa yang terjadi?

Toneri menyingkirkan selimut di badannya dan menatap sejenak dirinya. Dimana pakaiannya? Mengapa ia hanya memakai singlet dan celana boxer? Sepertinya Toneri tak ingat bahwa dia muntah semalam dan Hinata dan Narutolah yang mengurusnya.

Blam!

Mata Toneri tertuju pada pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka dengan kasar.

"Oh Naruto?" kedua tangan Naruto terkepal erat, giginya terkatup kuat ketika ia melangkah menghampiri Toneri yang menatapnya bingung.

Grep!

"Hei! Kau mau membunuhku?!" marah Toneri terkejut ketika Naruto sudah terduduk di atas perutnya dan mencekik lehernya.

"Oh, aku menunggumu bangun agar aku bisa melihatmu kehabisan nafas dan mati." ucap Naruto penuh dengan amarah. Jujur saja, ia tak serius untuk membunuh sialan ini tapi sayangnya saat ini ia terlalu kesal untuk berpikir bahwa cekikan ini sungguh bisa membunuh Toneri.

"Huk! Lepaskan! Kau mengapa?!" Kedua tangan Toneri berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dilehernya. apa yang terjadi? Mengapa dia kesal?

"Aku tak bisa bernafas bodoh!" kaki Toneri menendang-nendang. Tubuhnya mengeliat ingin dilepas tapi Naruto tak mau menyingkir darinya, malah cekikannya semakin erat. Sejak kapan tenanganya menjadi sebesar ini?

"Kau brengsek! Kau sengaja membocorkan rahasiaku."

"Uugh! A! Lepasuggh! Siaal!"

.

.

Piang.. Nampan berisi air putih dan bubur itu terjatuh kelantai dan berserakan.

"Naruto!" kedua tangan Hinata menutup mulutnya. Ia sungguh tak percaya apa yang ia lihat.

Naruto menyingkir dari tubuh Toneri karena terkejut.

"Hinata?" panggil Naruto terkejut.

"Kau gay?" tanya Hinata tak percaya. Ia mendengar desahan To-Toneri dan apa yang Naruto lakukan diatas badan Toneri? Tolong jelaskan bahwa Hinata salah paham lagi.

"Tidak!" jawab Naruto terkejut.

Grep.

Deg!

Hinata tersentak kaget ketika Toneri diatas ranjang memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Jangan tanya! Tentu saja Naruto juga terkejut.

"Maaf Hinata tapi kau benar." ucap Toneri menyesal.

Deg!

Hinata Syok apalagi Naruto.

Deg!

Mata Hinata terus saja melebar tak percaya. Perlahan langkahnya termundur. Tidak. Ini tak mungkin.

"Hinata." Toneri mengengam tangan Naruto ketika dia hendak menghampiri Hinata.

"Kau harus menerima kenyataan ini karena kalian sudah menikah."

Deg!

Hinata tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Ia memilih melangkah pergi. Tidak mungkin. Naruto.. tak masuk akal.

.

.

"Apa yang kau kau lakukan!" Naruto menepis kasar tangan Toneri.

"Oh tidak. Anggap saja aku tengah balas dendam." jawab Toneri santai yang cukup menyulut amarah Naruto. Anggap saja balas dendam karena orang ini tiba-tiba ingin membunuhnya.

"Aku akan sungguh membunuh mu!" Naruto meninju kasar wajah Toneri dan kembali mencekik leher sialan itu.

"Aku pastikan kau mati!" kedua tangan Naruto terus mencekik kesal leher Toneri. Awas saja jika Hinata salah paham lagi. Ia pastikan akan membunuh manusia ini lagi dan lagi.

Tangan Toneri menarik tangan Naruto agar menjauh. Nafas! Sungguh tak bisa bernafas! Ia hanya bercanda dengan Hinata. Mengapa serius sekali?

Tak bisa bernafas bodoh!

"Huk! Bo..doh!"

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

"Huh!" lagi-lagi Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ketika Hinata menatapnya.

"Ayolah. Jangan marah lagi. Aku hanya syok waktu itu." pujuk Hinata lucu.

Sejak kejadian dengan Toneri kemarin, Naruto ngambek.

Ya, Toneri menjelaskan semuanya dan Hinata sudah menduganya. Jika dia gay, dia tak mungkin main dengan perempuan. Hehe. Ia hanya syok waktu itu.

Clik.

Hinata menutup pintu kamar mereka ketika Naruto dan dirinya masuk kedalam.

Jam telah menunjuk pukul 23.34 dimana mereka baru saja kembali dari sebuah pesta kecil yang diadakan Toneri yang untungnya tak mati waktu itu. Dia sungguh pingsan kemarin dan Naruto hampir mati ketakutan karena mengiranya mati. Haha. Mereka sungguh manis.

"Yaa.. Baiklah kalau masih tak mau memaafkanku. Aku ingin tidur saja. Malas membujuk mu." ucap Hinata malas ketika ia melihat Naruto terduduk dipinggir ranjang dan membuang wajahnya.

Entah sengaja tak sengaja. Menggoda tak menggoda Hinata menanggalkan gaun panjang polosnya didekat Naruto.

Hanya butuh waktu satu detik mata Naruto langsung menjelahi badan montok Hinata yang hanya ditutupi bra dan celana dalam.

Dia sengaja.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajahnya yang sudah bersih dari make up dan badannya telah terbalut gaun tidur.

Ia menghampiri suaminya yang masih saja membuang wajahnya.

"Selamat malam." kecupan dihadiahi untuk sisi bibir itu yang ugg! Langsung menggoda Naruto itu.

Sialan!

Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke perut Hinata ketika Hinata melangkah pergi.

Dengan sekali tarikan, bokong Hinata menempel dipahanya yang masih tertutup celana panjang.

"Kau sengaja." ucap Naruto cemburut ketika ia menempelkan keningnya ke kening Hinata.

"Jangan marah lagi. Aku hanya syok waktu itu." pujuk Hinata sambil menampilkan wajah memohon yang luar biasa imutnya.

"Baiklah." Naruto melahap bibir Hinata. Hei! Karena dirinya tengah ngambek. Ia harus menahan dirinya mati-matian karena istri cantiknya terus saja sengaja menggodanya.

Hinata melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Naruto. Kami sudah sah. Hehe, jadi jangan protes.

Naruto mengecup pipi Hinata dan berpindah ke leher putih itu.

Entahlah. Naruto terasa sangat alih dan itu cukup membuat Hinata ragu. Hehe. Hari ini mungkin akan menjadi pertama kalinya mereka melakukan ritual suami istri karena beberapa hari ini mereka sangat sibuk ditambah.

.

.

Blam!

Hinata menjauh dari Naruto ketika pintu kamar yang lupa ia kunci terbuka dengan kasar.

Brengsek! Naruto menahan rasa kesalnya ketika melihat siapa di ambang pintu itu.

"Apa kalian tengah sibuk? Maafkan aku. Kali ini aku tak sengaja. Kau membawa ponselku dan aku sungguh memerlukan itu sekarang." ucap sang pendobrak pintu yang ternyata Toneri. Baiklah ia mengaku, beberapa kali dirinya mendobrak pintu ini meskipun terkunci hanya untuk mengacau malam dua manusia ini. Hmm entahlah bagaimana cara mengatakannya, ia hanya tak rela tapi kali ini ia sungguh tak sengaja. Sumpah. Ia sungguh butuh ponsel itu detik ini juga.

Naruto mengambil sebuah ponsel dari saku celananya.

Ternyata benar. Ini bukan ponselnya tapi yang benar saja? Apa tak ada waktu lain? Ini sedang darurat.

"Sudah kuduga." Toneri melangkah masuk dan menghampiri Naruto tapi langkahnya berhenti ketika..

Bamm! Krerak! Tak!

Naruto melempar ponsel pentingnya kelantai dan menginjaknya.

Hinata terdiam karena terkejut. Perlahan ia memundurkan langkahnya. Jangan lagi. Hinata mohon. Peperangan antar adik-kakak akan kembali dimulai.

"Aku kembali kan." Naruto menendang ponsel yang sudah retak itu ke arah Toneri yang masih membeku.

Tangan Toneri terkepal erat. Itu sungguh ponsel penting. Ia mengerti Naruto kesal karena Toneri selalu menganggu waktu pentingnya tapi ponsel itu sungguh penting bagi Toneri.

"Kau sungguh keterlaluan! Kau marah hanya karena aku menganggu malammu? Apa aku bukan lagi teman mu hingga kau begini kejam?" marah Toneri sambil meninju kuat pipi kanan Naruto ketika ia berlari menghampirinya.

Naruto membalas meninju pipi Toneri.

"Kau yang tak mengangap aku temanmu lagi. Kau tahu ini bukan pertama kalinya tapi kau malah marah. Biasanya kau tak pernah marah!" acara meninju itu terus terulang. Entahlah siapa yang salah. Biasanya Toneri selalu mengalah tapi belakangan ini tak mau mengalah dan itu membuat Naruto kesal sedangkan alasan Toneri tak mengalah karena adik sialannya ini lebih memilih gadis itu dari padanya.

...

Hinata berdigik ngeri akan perkelahian sungguhan itu. Apaan? Itu perkelahian sungguhan! Lihatlah sudut bibir dan pipi mereka membiru bahkan berdarah.

"Akan aku hancurkan bibirmu agar tak bisa mencium Hinata. Sialan! Menyesal sekali aku membiarkan Hinata kembali padamu!" tinju kembali dihadiahi untuk pipi Naruto.

Naruto tahu lelaki ini hanya kesal hingga berkata begitu tapi Naruto tetap saja tak mau mengalah. Dia adalah sang adik. Sang adik tak pernah mengalah. Sang kakaklah yang di wajibkan untuk mengalah.

"Harusnya aku membunuhmu waktu itu. Jika saja kau tak pingsan. Kau sudah mati. Dan harusnya Hinata sudah hamil!" Naruto kembali menindih Toneri dan meninju wajah sialan itu.

Hinata kembali berdigik ngeri tapi pipinya merona. Hamil?

Blusshh..

.

"Oh? Kau masih perduli padaku? Aku kira kau sudah lupa diri setelah memiliki orang baru." Toneri menindih Naruto. Mereka bahkan sudah terjatuh kelantai dari atas ranjang tapi masih saja berguling dan meninju.

Naruto berguling dan duduk diatas perut Toneri. Satu tangannya mencengkram kerah baju Toneri dan satu tangannya meninju wajah Toneri yang sudah membiru dan lembam.

"Kau yang lupa diri pada adikmu ini."

Baiklah. Perkelahian ini mulai terdengar terkendali.

Hinata tak tahu bagaimana cara memisahkan dua manusia itu tapi ia sadar akan satu hal.

Terima kasih bayak Kami-sama karena anakmu ini bukan seorang lelaki. Ia tak tahu apakah perkelahian ini akan di alaminya juga jika dirinya adalah seorang lelaki yang memiliki seorang kakak. Mengerikan sekali hanya dengan memikirkannya.

Hinata tahu mereka akan segera berbaikan setelah acara bertinju ini tapi mereka terluka. Hal ini tetap saja tak bisa dibiarkan.

"Hinata!/Hinata!"

Deg!

Hinata mengangkat tinggi kedua tangannya layaknya tengah di todongkan senjata ketika kakak-adik itu menyebut namanya secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku hah! atau dia yang hah! berubah?" tanya Toneri ngos-ngosannya dengan posisi dirinya masih terbaring dilantai dan Naruto meduduki perutnya. Satu tangan Naruto mencengkram kerah kemejanya sedangkan kedua tangannya mencengkram tangan Naruto di kerah kemejanya.

"Aku atau dia?" tanya Naruto ingin jawaban ketika matanya menatap Hinata. Naruto tahu dirinya keterlaluan. Harusnya dirinya mengalah karena dirinya duluan merusak barang kakaknya ini tapi sang adik tak pernah bersalah.

Toneri sadar, sikapnya pada adiknya ini berubah karena beberapa hal tapi tak ada salahnya kan jika adiknya ini sekali saja mau mengalah untuknya?

..

Ya,, Jika mau jawaban yang jujur.

Sang kakaklah yang berubah tapi sang adiklah yang bersalah.

Jadi ya?

Salah siapa?

.

.

.

.

.

Tamat.

.

.

.

Sudah.

Sudah..

Udh ditambah satu ya.

Hmm omong-omong. Epilog itu apa ya? Hehe. Serius nanya.

Dan btw pov siapa yang kalian sukai?

Apakah Toneri setengah mabuk itu terlihat lucu? Hehe


End file.
